Guardians of the Effect
by sandewrpally
Summary: After a Fallen ambush Titan Kane Ackerson wakes in another Galaxy. There is light here, but also darkness. For what purpose are Guardians than to ally with against the Darkness? Join Jane Shepard and the Guardians as they fight against the Reapers, against the Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardians of the Effect**

 _ **For the strength of the Pack is the wolf, and the wolf is the strength of the pack. –Rupard Kipling**_

Chapter one: Light of curiosity

 **Normandy Communications room**

"Commander Shepard, apologies for the sudden transmission."

'Odd to hear the Illusive man apologize' thought Commander Shepard.

"I assume that it is important due to us chatting this suddenly."

"Indeed it is. One of my recon teams stumbled upon a research vessel in the terminus systems. The

vessel had no identifying marking, and no sign of life."

"Is it a Geth station? It may have survived after the hunts following the attack on the citadel."

"That was my first thought but the structure matches no known geth structures. Needless to say that research station could contain valuable information at best, supplies at worst. I've already sent the coordinates to your pilot. The Choice to investigate is yours. Good luck Commander Shepard."

And with that the transmission was over. Shepard mulled over investigating the research vessel. The Illusive man made sure to emphasize the importance of the station, which meant he had a reasonable guess as to what it truly contained. There were some upgrades that they had recently acquired in the research station that the crew and Normandy could use. Typically a research station provided a surplus of materials that the Normandy was in need of. After giving it another minute of thought Shepard gave Joker the all clear to fly to the coordinates while also giving the order for Mordin and Garrus to be ready for the mission.

* * *

 **Abandoned research Station**

"We've Arrived at our destination commander Shepard." Chimed the artificial voice of the ships AI EDI. "It appears the Illusive Man's intel was correct in hat there are no life signs within the station. There is however a massive amount of power being pulled into a specific area of the ship. I would suggest investigating there first."

Joker also added that it appeared the station was manned with mechs, though of an older model than the ones out on the market today. After gathering her squad Shepard, Mordin and GArrus, proceeded into the station. Immediately there was something off about the station, if her instincts were correct. Though they had known there was no one on board the station itself looked as though someone had lived in it until recently? Instantly her mind went back to the colonies the collectors had attacked. Shaking off the worrying memories they proceeded further into the station.

"These rooms were for civilians, families most likely" said Garrus after they entered a room that obviously was occupied by a family with kids. To say the tension on the station was as thick as mud would not be an understatement. After finding a terminal Shepard uploaded the files to EDI for analysis.

"Can you tell me what this station was used for, and were everybody went EDI?"

"According to records this was a research vessel maned primarily by council scientists and their families. The purpose of this research is heavily encrypted and what I have decrypted so far has not led to any tangible results. There was a mass exodus after a problem developed with the research which led to the abandoning of the station."

"Well at least that is cleared up. Alright were heading to where most of the power is being drawn to. Let us know if anything else comes up in your search EDI."

"Will Do Commander Shepard."

The alarms suddenly went off after disconnecting with the terminal. Assuming that interacting with the server had triggered some failsafe the various mechs around the vessel came on. After fighting through a paltry collection of outdated mechs Shepard and squad had reached the main research wing. And it was immediately obvious that whatever was in there was not meant to leave the station. An extremely reinforced door was laid out before them, almost screaming that whatever was in there was dangerous, or extremely dangerous.

"EDI can you get us through the lockdown?"

"One moment. Done. I have also decrypted more of the files you uploaded and was finally able to find out what the research entailed. Due to the high amount of biological research data I can draw the conclusion that the Council scientists were studying-"

"Humans."

After proceeding through security the obvious answer to what they were doing here lay before Shepard and her team. A lone human was locked in stasis in the center of the room, almost seemingly asleep. She looked over the Human man, noting the various hints of battle. Short cropped hair gave the distinct impression that this man was at one time or another military. A simple 3 bar tattoo lay right under his eye, bright blue contrasting against the stark white of the skin around it. Automated machinery surrounded him giving out diagnostics and other menial data every few minutes. Mordin moved immediately to the various machines, omni tool scanning and hopefully taking whatever info they could salvage.

"EDI how recent was this research done?" Asked Shepard, trying to contain the anger building within her.

"The last log for the station is dated two weeks ago commander."

"But that would mean that the Council was experimenting on humans, or at the very least studying this one." Said Garrus in utter bewilderment.

"Records that extensive and invasive procedures were used to get current data on subject."

Garuus interjected "That explains the abandoning of the station. If this station and its research were to get out The Council would be in quite a predicament political wise."

"Odd reading in logs. Almost as if they didn't treat subject as human." Mordin quickly added.

Shepard's rage was still white hot but she was more concentrated on the human in front of her. After fighting off another wave of anger Shepard located the controls and ended the stasis field. Just as soon as the stasis ended Joker's voice came in frantic over the comms.

"I don't mean to sound urgent or anything but since you got that guy out of whatever it was a massive power surge hit the core of the station."

"The core will approximately blow in ten minutes." Stated EDI matter of fact.

"Yeah so I would hurry it up if I were you."

Swearing under her breath she motioned for Garrus to pick up the still unconscious man. Making their way worryingly through the now collapsing station Shepard and company were on the Normandy and out of the system before the station's explosion was in, from what Joker cheeringly responded, tail lights in the distance.

Scoffing at the helmsman's off brand remark Shepard had Garrus bring their newest cargo to Chakwas. Mordin was quick on their tails, mumbling faster than her translator could process, a feat within its self. Looking closer at the man they had just pulled from an abandoned, but not derelict Council research station she saw several things about that man she suspected would either be a potential ally, or an unwarranted enemy. There seemed to be a soft glow off the man, though she could account that for adrenaline pumping though her veins playing tricks on her eyes. He seemed at peace in his sleep even though he had apparently been in stasis for much longer than anyone she could think of.

'And if my own resurrection is any testament,' she though grudgingly 'He'll be a stiff as a board when he finally wakes up.'

After leaving the man in Chakwas's and Mordin's capable hands she went off to the armory so that Jacob could get some of the newer research into the weapons. Garuus deposited his weapons and quickly made his way to what, she assumed, was the newly installed Thanix Cannons. While she could understand the fascination with new weapons she couldn't help but notice the rage at which he had gone to his calibrations. She knew that it had to do with omega and, whether she liked it or not, she would support him in his hunt for Sidonis. After chatting with Jacob over the newly installed mods to the various weaponry and armory her omni-tool pinged. Excusing herself she brought up the message from Mordin.

 _Shepard,_

 _Patient regaining conscious. Interesting reading. Thought you might want to be present for first contact._

 _Mordin._

Curiosity began to form at the Salarians short, bit informative message. Whatever was interesting about the human man they had picked up was defiantly worth looking into to. Taking the god-awful slow elevator Shepard had begun to look over the charts that Chakwas forwarded along with Mordin's message when she arrived on the crew deck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardians of the Effect**

 **Many followed him when he left-if not with their legs, then with their hearts –Fractal Scrolls: Legs of the Exile**

Chapter two: Cordial Surprises

 **Unknown**

Kane Ackerson felt as if a veil of sleep had been lifted off him. Every inch of his body felt the same as when he had first been resurrected in the Cosmodrome. But the stiffness wasn't the only unfamiliar thing of his situation. Sterile scents filled his nostrils, recognizing the telltale signs or artificial air and medical supplies. There were voices also, discussing medical jargon that he couldn't understand and really had no actual desire too. He decided to lay there trying to fill in the gaps of his memory.

 _They were on their way back from a successful run on Venus. Having secured some more golden age tech from the fallen had been a usually hit and grab. The two others of his fire team, an exo hunter and awoken warlock. Had sustained no real injuries and were discussing logistics when they had started back towards the tower. Something had felt wrong to Kane after the grab. Fallen were not easily deterred from their finds, usually meaning a complete clearing of hostiles was necessary to actual secure anything meaningful. The Fallen stil resisted, but did so with a resignation that Kane knew no proper Fallen would give. The Guardians fights with the House of Wolves had proven to every Guardian that Fallen were just as ruthless and cunning as every other enemy they faced._

 _Just as he was gathering his thoughts the telltale voice of his ghost brought him back to the present. "Guardians I'm detecting Fallen ships. A lot of them!" As if on cue Fallen ships had the 3 smaller guardian ships surrounded. Kane knew that they couldn't hope to face down a small fleet of Fallen. Reacting quickly he had ordered the other to take evasive maneuvers While he distracted them. Engaging the enemy he had given his team enough time to find a way out of the Fallen net. Setting his own escape something hit the Ship at the same time. Ignoring the probable extensive damage Kane had gone into FTL anyway. After that blackness ensued.  
_

Until now he mused. Getting a better feel of how his body was Kane decided to see who had rescued him.

* * *

 **Normandy Medical Bay**

Shepard had just rounded the corner into the med bay when the man they had rescued from the research station had started to wake up. Looking over at Chakwas and Mordin she could tell while the scans they had done were not alarming, they certainly had curious expressions on them. Noting that for later she turned her attention to the quickly rising stranger. He was human as far as she could tell with not many distinguishing marks besides the telltale scars of battle and the Blue bars on his face. He carried an air of someone who had seen war and all it entitled. Taking the initiative Shepard walked towards the man who was getting up out of the medical cot, albeit rather stiffly. "No small part being stuck in stasis for that long "she thought.

"Easy now. You might not be feeling he best after we pulled you out of that research station" she responded after he had given an audible groan. "I'm Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy SR-2. We found you aboard Council research vessel in stasis. That is the reason you are having difficulty moving."

"So I have noticed." He responded but straitened into a familiar military stance "I am Titan class Guardian Kane Ackerson. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She was more than a little glad to have a cordial conversation rather than the few she had been having these last few days. He continued "If I may have a moment ma'am." Suddenly a sparkle of energy floated over his hand followed by an oddly shaped item. it looked like a ball that was surrounded by little spikes. It was colored thae same as the Titan's tattoos, and she wondered if there was a reason for it. Then it spoke in a mans voice, worry and calm in the same tone.

"Ah Guardian it is good to see you alive. For a long time I could not activate due to a stasis field." Shepard stared in cautious amazement. Not five seconds after he had gotten up he could seemingly summon an AI like entity from thin air, not only that it seemed to be a completely normal thing to the now named guardian. Then it spoke again "Guardian I am detecting something odd. There seems to be no Light signatures that i recognize. There is still Light, but it is...untapped is the best way to put it." After the item had stated that the face on the man had become wide eyed. She had seen it before on Elysium, when families had found out that loved ones would not be coming home. Putting that aside she knew she needed answers, preferably before she became a sputtering fool at hte seemingly impossible feats this man was accomplishing.

"Guardian Kane if I may have a moment back here." The statement seemingly brought the man out of his stupor his eyes coming towards the commander. "Forgive me Commander Shepard it was necessary to check for that. This is my ghost who accompanies all guardians. I call him Tex" He said matter of flatly. "Greeting Commander Shepard. "The now named construct said. It was then that Mordin seemingly popped out of nowhere to have his Omni tool out and scanning the construct.

"Intriguing. AI of different structure. Summoned by influx of energy from subject. Not Biotic either. Need more tests." The Salarian was going on about the construct when the Guardian began speaking. "I'm assuming since this is your first time seeing a Ghost you have never heard of the guardians or of the Tower?" Shepard thought for a moment. She had never heard a designation such as Titan-class Guardian, or any of the other things that the man was saying. Shaking her head the man seemingly went pensive. It was then that the Ghost spoke again. "Guardian it seems we are out of are element here. I don't know how we got here but it seems we are stuck here for the time being."

Shepard sympathized with the Titan. She herself had lost two years and even though she had slipped back into the Commander Shepard role, some things were still catching her by surprise.. The man was an enigma of sorts, but Shepard could tell a solider when she saw one. "Guardian Kane You look as if you have seen combat, if I am not mistaken." The man looked at her and after a moment nodded to the ghost. Out of seemingly nowhere armor sprung up on the guardian, heavy plates, under weave and weapons forming instantaneously. The whole process had taken a few seconds at most and left the occupants in the room with gaping mouths. Shepard herself had never seen ant armor like it, which was intricately detailed with wolves and other details that armor like hers could never prove to have a combat purpose. Rolling his shoulders the guardian spoke, rather smugly "Commander if you have need of me just ask."

* * *

After settling the guardian into a corner of the cargo bay Jane Shepard took a moment to catch herself. In the last ten minutes she had seen technologies and weapons that quite frankly made the guardian an even bigger, and more dangerous, mystery. After another moment she decided to track Mordin down to see if she could get some answers. After a quick glance from to the med bay she surmised that the doctor had gone back up to his labs.

The elevator, slow as ever, gave Jane a moment to collect her thoughts. Whatever this new addition to the team was, she was not going to turn down such an experienced solider. They were heading to Purgatory for a prisoner exchange. While Miranda had assured her that everything was in place for a problem free mission. Shaking her head at the confidence her XO had that there would be no problems she made a mental note to have Garrus and the guardian ready. Reaching deck 2 she made her way over to Mordin's lab, noticing the Salarian was pacing and talking so fast her translator had no hope to comprehend. That was either a really good sign, or trouble that was brewing.

Finally taking notice that Jane was in the room Mordin began to speak in his peculiar manner. "Ah Shepard. No doubt here about our new arrival. From observations can tell solider, experienced. Different technology than what we currently possess. Use of AI like entity intriguing. But not most peculiar part."

Jane noticed the pause Mordin had taken to bring up something on his omni-tool. Shepard was an expert on tech and knew enough that the scans, while biological, seemed to be laced with power readings rivaling some tech.

"Mordin what exactly am I looking at here?" She said, curiosity giving way to caution. "Biological scans. human anatomy. Proper organ muscle and skeleton layout. But body is laced with 3 distinct forms of energy. This energy seems to be multipurpose, provides various bonuses such as augmentation of strength, speed whatnot. Energy seems to be at command, showing a form of harnessing energy we have yet to see. Only form we see is Biotic."

Despite the absurdity of it Shepard couldn't bring herself to disagree with the scientist. Looking through the information the energies were the same base, but split into the 3 distinct patters that the scans had picked up. She surmised that the best course of action was to ask the guardian, Kane, what exactly his combat abilities were. She thought back to the Ghost, Tex she remembered, and had enough questions that she would probably need an entire day to ask all of them. Logging the information for later perusal she exscused herself and was making her way to check messages when joker came over the ship's comm.

"Commander we're 8 hours out to purgatory."

"Thank you Joker. EDI have Garrus and Kane meet me at the Airlock in in 7."

"At once Commander." EDI replied.

* * *

 **Normandy Cargo Bay  
**

Kane took a moment to gather himself before collapsing next to a wall. In the last ten minutes he had learned that not only was there no other guardians near him, it seemed that the tower or the guardians never existed. From what his Ghost was relaying to him it seemed as though the theory that this was another galaxy, or more absurdly universe, was correct. Lettings out a rather long sigh his ghost noticed and asked if he was alright.

"Honestly?" started Kane "I'm not entirely sure. But can you tell me if the other two escaped from the Fallen trap?" The Ghost confirmed that the rest of his fire team, his friends, had managed to elude the Fallen. Taking solace that they had a least escaped he nodded his head. Thinking back to his current predicament the guardian went back over what had transpired in the med bay. He was obviously among humans. There were aliens here too. He had met one called Garrus, a turian his ghost had relayed to him. The doctor that had taken scans of him and Tex was a salarian and the one that looked down at him from the above window was a Krogan. Each and every single one of them were seemingly under the command of the red haired woman Commander Shepard. For some reasoned he was reminded of Zavala, seriousness and tactical, and Cayde-6, clever and an all-around pleasure to be around. Laughing at himself he decided to go over his weapons and armor, the familiarity letting him put away his worries for a little bit.

He was wearing most of his iron banner armor, intricate and made to show off and protect. He had several pieces of vanguard and crucible armor among his reserve and was grateful that he had spent the time gathering materials for them. Since he was going on a short mission he had only taken a few weapons of each category, which he was happy to see Tex had brought more than he thought. Taking out Hawkmoon he set to work on modifying only to run into a problem that he knew would impede anything to do with his gear. He had a full stock of Glimmer, but without knowing a way to acquire, or even produce it, he would have to be careful with how much he used. Thinking of a solution he hoped to the Traveler that it would pan out.

"Ghost can you detect our ship?" The ghost seemed to hesitate before he responded. "Guardian I am sorry. Just after we went out of FTL the ship was irreparable, even if we had made it to the tower. I kept enough systems for someone to find us and scuttled the rest. After that I deactivated to preserve you.

Kane knew the protocol for damaged ships. The vanguard strictly outlined that no tech was to be left behind for their enemies to scavenge. Thus all guardian ships that could not make it back to the tower were to be scuttled, leaving enough tech for a transmat and a beacon. Thinking of the tower Kane again went over his weapons, hoping that he would be able to find suitable ammo and at worst, different weaponry. After checking his systems and Light abilities a voice came over the room's intercom.

"Guardian Ackerson Commander Shepherd would like you to be ready for the next mission and to meet her at the airlock in 7 hours." A synthesized voice came out. Nodding he noticed that Ghost had frozen for a second. Putting that aside he responded "Thank you. If I may get directions and a name I would be grateful."

"The elevator to your left will bring you up to deck 2. The airlock is straight to the front of the deck. And My name is Edi Guardian."

"Kane is alright Edi" He responded "Kane Ackerson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardians of the Effect**

 **Eyes up Guardian – Ghost**

Chapter 3: Void Gazing

 **Normandy Deck 2**

Shepard quickly figured that her new squad mate had already made it to the airlock before she had even got there. She could hear Joker, Edi and a third voice talking near the cockpit. After nearing the cockpit She saw the small construct (Tex he had called it) floating around Joker and EDI. Jane had to keep from laughing outright at the predicament that Joker was in.

"You fly a ship this size surprisingly well Mr. Moreu." Tex said.

"I'm not sure if I'm insulted or complimented." Joker replied

EDI interjected "I believe he is just stating fact Mr. Moreu. You do pilot the Normandy with skill."

"Less sure now" Joker muttered turning his Chair around "Commander I was okay with one AI but two? Plus they seem to have their routine down" Pointing at the two AIs.

Shepard couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. Joker threw his hands up in defeat, turning back towards the controls. Noticing the Guardian Jane took stock of his gear. He was wearing the same armor he had when she left him in the crew quarters. A massive pistol was hanging at his waist, intricate feather patterns decorated the barrel. Just from the look of the weapon she had no doubt it had power. She noticed next what she could only describe as a rifle that looked like it spewed fire, if the orange glow was anything to go by. Finally she noticed the sword, glowing with a healthy light blue glow.

"That's some pretty unique weaponry you have there guardian." She said inquiringly. Looking back over his weapons the guardian responded.

"Since we are going on a ship I figured mid to close range weapons would be best for the next mission."

"Pretty close if that sword is any indication" The guardian shrugged followed by "it never hurts to expect, and prepare, for close-combat. After all that's what titans are best at." He smirked. "Which brings me to my next topic. As a titan I have access to assault and support roles. To this end we harness arc and solar energy for our assault roles, making quick and effective use of our abilities. For support we utilize void energy, creating safe zone for allies and empowering through strategic power placements. Whatever role you need of me just let me know.

Jane had to hand it Kane as he explained what exactly he could do in the simplest of terms. After thinking it over she decided to have him as support with close range management. Garrus joined them soon after and the 3 started discussing strategies. Kane was quick on his feet adapting to new strategies, which led Jane to quickly figure out that he was used to working with a squad. After another couple of minutes Kane spoke up grabbing the attention of his Ghost and sparing Joker his continued questioning.

Turning back to the group Kane started "Commander in order for guardian abilities to not harm the squad we use a unique FOF system so that out abilities will not harm our allies. Ghost can upload the system to your Omni tools." Hovering over her and Garrus's hand a program pinged a second later and installed just as fast. "Now that the program is installed if you will let me test it." Holding out his hand there was a soft arcing light rolling off his hands. "Now that the FOF is installed you should only feel a slight tingling sensation when I touch your shoulder."

The sensation she felt when the glowing hand touch was just a subtle tingling just as he said. Garrus had the same reaction gaining a nod from Kane. After dispersing the glow Ghost chimed in. "Commander I would like permission to share data with EDI to better facilitate guardian and the squad. No classified data will be shared unless you authorize it."

"I concur with Tex Commander Shepard." EDI stated in her factual voice. "it will only take a moment to allow Ghost into communication channels and give access to sharing not critical or classified data.

"Do it then"

"Right Away" Chimed both of the AI's. Joker muttered something about his cockpit being invaded by more machines while he docked with Purgatory.

* * *

 **Purgatory**

"Of course a mission could not be a simple pickup" thought Jane. The situation had quickly deteriorated and her squad was quick to respond. Garrus had taken up position at the back of the room, making use of his sharpshooter skills. Jane had taken her Mattock out and assumed a firing lane to the front of Garrus. Kane had taken out his pistol and was holding a grenade near one of the desks in the middle of the room. A few moments later Blue sun mercenaries were pouring through, though they didn't get far. Kane's grenade, which he had expertly thrown at the feet of the advancing mercs exploded with streams of purple light. The mercs that had been standing near it looked as if the purple tendrils had struck their armor, disintegrating parts of armor and merc at the same time. Garrus and Jane mopped up the rest that had survived. Kane had started too, his pistol sounding much more powerful than a lot of heavy pistols.

"Shepard if I didn't know better I would say that pistol sounds more like a rifle than a mere heavy pistol." Garrus commented, seeing the guardian bring shot after shot in line. She could hear Garrus voice with a hint of jealousy and smirked. She was defiantly seeing the advantages of having the guardian on her team. Mopping up the last few mercs the squad reformed and preceded down the hallway. A lone scientist was in the room holding a pistol to the squad. Kane had quickly answered the enemy, bringing the unfortunate man to the floor.

"Alright reload and get ready to move on my signal" Both Garrus and Kane were inspecting and after a nod to Jane had preceded to the console. After releasing Subject Zero, and by extension the entire prisoner population she and the team were preceding through enemy after enemy, eventually coming to a largely open area. Subject Zero was turning the ship into a dead ship, which meant that the faster they got out of there the better. At the moment though a YMIR mech was blocking their path, and was doing handsome job of destroying available cover.

"How long until you can throw out another overload?" She asked Garrus over the comms.

"A few more seconds Shepard!"

Kane was doing an excellent job of keeping the mercs off Garrus and her, but was continually pinned down the YMIR mechs firepower. Suddenly the mech turned it missile on her and noticing this she took cover behind one of the pop-up barricades. A second later her shields, along with her cover, were gone leaving her exposed to the rain of gunfire directed at her. Suddenly Kane was there and within a second had created, for lack of a better word a bubble around both of them.

She had fought with and against biotics before so she was no stranger to these types of techniques. As she got back to her feet Kane spoke over the comm.

"You won't be able to fire out of the ward, but you should have some additional shielding when you exit." As if to emphasize the point the Titan walked out, suffused with a slight glow. She was surprised, first that the bubble could be sustained without direct input from the wielder themselves, and secondly that Kane wasn't kidding when he said support was one of his specialties.

"Shields are down Shepard!" Garrus had said, taking out her own sniper rifle she lined up several shots on the YMIR's head. Kane had taken out his rifle and after a whine was putting out sever streams of what seemed a cross between shotgun and rifle fire. After a few seconds the Mech was down, various holes melted through the chassis from Kane's rifle.

"Have to admit Kane I've never seen a weapon quite like your rifle." Jane said as they progressed through the continually degrading station.

"When we get back to the Normandy I'll be happy to give the team a perusal of my weapons."

"And I will gladly be along for the ride" chimed Garrus bringing up their six.

"Of Course. In fact I have a sniper rifle you may enjoy." Kane responded. They were nearing Warden Kuril position, if they telltale sound of him barking orders was evidence enough. Rounding the corner she saw that some of the prisoners, un-shielded and no doubt in any position to fight properly, were gunned down by various Blue Sun mercenaries. Moving forward Kane was already priming another grenade, waiting for her command. She hoped they would be able to get he drop on the rest of the Blue Suns before they took notice.

Unfortunately the turian Warden quickly noticed and laid suppressing fire on their position. Jane was continually mad that the cover around their position was sparse and not suited for sustain fire, which gave her more incentive to get the fight over with. The Warden was spouting off about living like a king selling her, but she wasn't paying much attention. Noticing the blue sun mercs slowly surrounding them she decided it was time for a diversion. A heavily armored, sword wielding diversion.

"Kane I think it's time to see what that sword can really do." A very knowing smirk came upon her face. If the guardian could manage close quarters with a gun she was sure as hell going to see that sword in action.

"You got it Commander." He said matter of fact while nonchalantly throwing his grenade. Holstering the rifle and taking out the sword she noticed that the moment he had taken it in his hands a soft arcing glow emanated off it. In an instant he had rounded the corner, disintegrating a LOKI mech in blue light while she and Garrus proceeded to Kuril, knowing the guardian would do his job quite well.

* * *

Kane knew what Commander Shepard needed before she had ordered the diversion. It was a tactic many guardian squads used. Allowing other people to take care of the enemy while he made himself the most annoying target in the world. When the enemy saw a fully armored titan there was usually two responses from the enemy. Focus all their attention on him, allowing them to be picked off by the other two; or spread out making the force against the squad more disorganized.

These mercenaries, Blue Suns he had overheard, went with the first response. Their leader, a 4-eyed humanoid called a batarian, was the first to be struck down. His Arc blade was among some of the less understood weaponry of the golden age. Instead of directly slicing through enemy the blade was merely a physical representation of energy. When an enemy was struck it was not the blade that attacked so much as the unique light imbued within it. The Arc energy had created a hiss going through the batarian, drawing the rest of the Blue Sun mercenaries by surprise. He surmised it was not every day a sword was brought to a gun fight.

"Dammit!" He heard the Warden over the sounds of gunfire and tech "Kill that crazy bastard then kill the rest of them!"

Moving forward Kane struck another of the mercenaries with the blade, going through shield and flesh without resistance. He knew he would need to be careful as the sword ate up his glimmer quite fast. Prepping a disintegrate he charged forward over the barricade striking the two behind it with both void and arc energy. Gaining an over shield Kane decided to switch back to Hawkmoon before more of his dwindling supply of glimmer was gone. Taking stock of the force against him two more Suns were dead thanks to Shepard's and Garrus's impeccable marksmanship. It was then he noticed the generator supplying the shield where the Warden had barricaded himself.

"Commander I've got a generator here. seems to be supplying energy to the shield around the Warden."

"We see them too. if you can take care of the one near you we've got the other two covered."

Another bullet hit his cover, causing Kane to flinch back from the edge. Rushing forward he let loose a couple rounds, hitting the shields on one and the head of another. Shepard had taken care of the generator closest to her while Garrus was overloading the far one causing the remaining blue suns to be less organized than before. Kane prepped another disintegrate while the Suns tried to recover from the precise shots of the the two snipers, giving him ample time to get a read on the shielded sun in front of him. Turning the corner he let loose the last few rounds of his clip, which was enough to stagger the mercenary. Before he could recover The disintegrate hit him full force, providing another over shield for the Titan. Switching to his fusion rifle he had to only hit the generator once before it came down.

"Good job Kane. If you can cover us we can get the Warden."

"On it." Reloading Hawkmoon he set about covering the flanks of his teammates, allowing no one to get within range of getting a lucky shot in. Thew Blue Suns were backing off slowly, deciding that the three people before them were above their pay grade to deal with. After taking out another two with head shots the rest split and made their way to what Kane assumed were escape pods. Turning back towards Shepard and Garrus they were standing over the Warden who was lying in a pool of blue blood.

"Nice work Kane. Kept those bastards off us the entire time." Garrus said after they had reached them.

"Thanks for the covering fire as well. Now if we could just get you a decent sniper rifle" Kane replied sarcastically. The turian gave a mock look of exasperation before checking over the rifle he held.

"Alright boys can it." Jane had turned back towards the heavily armored human and turian. "We've got a prisoner that needs rescuing."

* * *

 **Normandy**

Jane sighed rather loudly as the elevator reached deck 2. Jack, while powerful in her own right, was a potential hotbed of issues, but Jane had taken the chance and given her access to the files she wanted. Despite the begrudging look Miranda had given her Jane had left to checkup with the rest of the crew. Noticing that Zaeed, Garrus, Kane and Grunt where nowhere on the lower decks EDI had informed her that they were all in the Armory. Kane had apparently went ahead and started the perusal of his unusual, but highly effective weaponry. Exiting and turning left she could already hear all five voices in the armory. She preceded through and came upon one of the most beautiful sights a soldier could see.

Lining the numerous tables were weapons that were similar to antique earth weapons but had enough of a modern look to be able to tell the difference. From there the weaponry moved on to more unique looks, from the decorative pistol (Which upon closer look made her think of old style revolvers) Kane had on him with the last mission, to other weapons similar to the rifle he had taken with them. Then her eyes drifted to one of the larger tables, one she knew Jacob used for the heavy weapons. Instead of the grenade launcher and the other heavy weapons she had requisitions there were machine guns and rocket launchers laying on it. They looked beautiful, both sleek and deadly owing to the immense size and function. She could easily tell hat Kane was a solider, but the armaments he carried now led her to believe that guardians were one man armies.

"Ah Commander!" Kane called from across the room "I was just in the process of converting some weaponry to use this heat sink technology. I asked Edi if there was anyone to help and well." She looked over to where the five men were standing. She had to bite here tongue to keep from laughing out loud at the scene before her.

Grunt was holding one of the Rocket launchers in his hands, keeping it steady while Kane was working on it. Grunt looked as though he had found heaven, holding the massive weapon in his hands. She knew Grunt would ask to use one of the heavy weapons soon if his face was to be read correctly. Zaeed was working on one of the rifles, taking apart the finer parts and replacing with the proper mass effect fields needed for the heat sink ammo. Jacob was working across from him, bringing some of the weaponry to Kane to ask what was needed and adding some of the more advanced mods they had researched. And then there was Garrus.

She and Garrus had fought along the same lines from the first Normandy. Both of them were range specialists, which meant taking head shots from each other and had gotten into a friendly competition. He was working on, what she could easily tell, was one of Kane's sniper rifles. He was completely focused in his work, more so than the rest of the current armory residents. She knew that he wasn't focused on the work in front of him because he needed to be. It was because if he didn't focus his thoughts would go back to Omega, his team, his failure. She wanted to bring him back to her, throwing out snarky comments when she stole his kills, the night cycles talking about the Mako and other topics that interested both of them. While Kaiden and Liara had openly pursued her she rejected both of them. She had eyes for only the turian on her crew. She was meaning to talk to him after the battle with Saren. But things had gone hectic with the rebuilding and her subsequent assignment and then. Then…..

Then she had died.

Now here he was, absorbed in converting the sniper rifle to the heat sink system of ammunition. Bringing one of other rifles she took a place next to Garrus. He nodded to her presence.

"Shepard."

"Garrus. So what can you tell me about these rifles? They seem to be simple in design so I think converting them to thermal clips will be relatively simple."

"Right you are Shepard. Kane recruited us," He waved a hand to the collection of oddballs and solders that were working on the weaponry strewn about "So that his weapons could be effective in future missions. These come apart rather easily and replacing the main components to work with Thermal clips and mass effect fields. But the true value" he waved her closer to the weapon he was working on "is that most of the modifications work quite well with ."

Noticing Shepard look of confusion he went on" It seems that most of Kane's arsenal is made to be modified in the field. From what I can gather it all requires a simple change in the mechanism for range to be increased or more manageable recoil. All in all an ingenious design. add thermal clips into the equation and you get an adaptable weapon that can be changed on the fly instead of having to be taken apart first."

Jane could immediately see the benefit in this. Adaptability was key on the battlefield and while weapons could always be modified, usually a field modification ended up ruining the weapon. Looking over the rest of the other sniper rifles her eyes immediately caught sight of a rifle far away from the others. IT had flaps lining the edges of the barrel and had no discernible mechanism to eject ammo of any type. She noticed a label engraved on the side that read

 ** _Please replace these components if use causes fatal damage:_ Heat Sink. Magazine. Operator**

Before she had a chance to ask what the hell the weapon meant by replace operator a Krogan's voice caught her attention. "A machine gun?" Grunt asked, curiosity practically dripping off the question.

"Yep. The machine guns I have are modded for maximum damage. That makes their recoil a bit of an issue but I thought your strength might negate that. So what do you say about testing some of the heavier weapons, with Commander Shepard's permission of course."

Had anyone ever mentioned a Krogan could make puppy eyes she would have asked if the person needed medical help. She couldn't help noticing the pleading look that the Krogan was giving her, trying to ask for permission without actually begging. Shaking her head she gave her permission, noticing that Grunt was already heading down to the makeshift range that Garrus and her had set up the second they could.

"Kane will you go with him so he doesn't shoot holes in my cargo bay?"

"Yes ma'am. In fact I think we better take most of the weapons we already have ready down to test. The sniper rifles will have to wait till we can get planet side or a long distance Range before we start using them." Bringing in a crate to transport the weapons and training sinks Kane, Jacob and Zaeed were bringing more weapons with them leaving Garrus and Jane alone in the armory. She could tell that Garrus was tired, and before she could think she inadvertently blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"So, sounds like well need to go somewhere else to test these babies. Sounds like a date."

"Shepard?"

"Oh uh just thinking out loud. I.. I Should probably go and make sure they don't actually shoot holes or explode anything. I'll see you down there?"

Garrus was looking at here straight in the eyes. She saw a faint ember in them that just as soon vanished. "Yeah ill be down in a few minutes."

"Alright see you in a few." She was quickly beating a retreat towards the elevator. She knew that Garrus could tell her state of mind. Came with the territory of fighting and relaxing together. Taking a deep breath shew knew she would have to approach him eventually. She smiled faintly while the elevator descended thinking back to all their interactions on the first Normandy. Perhaps it wasn't a one-sided thing after all. Her mind was quickly turned away when the loud battle cry of " _I am Krogan!"_ Giving out another sigh she preceded to see what the damage the weapon testing had done.

* * *

 **Normandy Cargo Bay**

Kane was in the middle of testing one of the pulse rifles when he noticed Shepard coming towards them. No doubt she was wanting to test some of the weapons herself him, along with Grunt and Zaeed were in the middle of testing most of the primary weaponry when she eventually picked up the omnolon hand cannon. He had taken special care when converting that one. It was not like omnolon gave out schematics and making sure all the new parts fit was a chore in itself. Taking position next to Kane she brought up the weapon and let loose. She took the recoil pretty well, lining up shot after shot. After several shots he also lined up the Hawke pulse rifle and let loose several body shots. Headshots were always tricky with pulse rifles, and he had taken to start with body and let the climb finish with a headshot.

"So Kane mind me asking what this kicking rhino is?"

"That" He smirked setting down his own weapon "is a type 5 omnolon hand cannon. Medium to close range engagements are its forte. Drawbacks are small magazine size and its "rhino" kick. I would suggest headshots if you're going to be using it."

Kane knew curiosity when he saw it. Some were more blatant about it (grunt was one example and Kane had an inkling that his iron banner machine gun was taken for the foreseeable future.) and some gave hints of it such as the Commander here. From the short mission he had fought with her the headshots were not going to be the problem. Motioning for the hand cannon he set about fine-tuning several aspects of it. After modding it so that the Golden Age tech and mass effect field managed the recoil a little he changed the sights to a quick snap model. After a few more he handed it back to Commander Shepard who then preceded to destroy a few more holograms. Nodding to herself Kane was about to start on the scout rifle, as he was wanting to get the feel of it back before heading off to fight with it. It was then that Shepard spoke up.

"Sorry about putting you through the wringer like that. But you handled yourself quite well."

He chuckled" Trust me that was by far not the worse fight I've had to go into. Helped to work out some of the kinks as well. But I'm assuming that was not all you wanted to ask."

"That obvious huh? Alright I know that EDI and Ghost have been sharing information but I haven't had a chance to get a good look at it. I hope you don't mind playing twenty questions."

"Not at all"

"Alright first off what are guardians?"

Moving into a relaxed position Kane began "Guardians are the protectors of the last city and the traveler. We are divided into the three classes. There are titans, which function as the shield and sword of the city and the Tower. Hunters are akin to the spear, charting the frontier and recon, assassination, and all around explorers. Warlocks are the scholar warriors, cataloging golden age technology and making sure that our history is never forgotten. Guardian are given our abilities through the traveler, and before you ask I don't know what he is or how it works. My warlock friend would be the better person to ask."

"Noted. So do you have leader's that command the guardians?"

Taking a moment to think about them he started "The Vanguard is the main leadership of the Guardians. Each Class has its own Vanguard leader. Titans" pointing at himself "are under the oversight of Commander Zavala, the main military commander of Guardian forces. Hunters are under the tutelage of Cayde-6, a dear friend that I could not hope to describe without besmirching him." Chuckling the guardian and even Shepard could tell that he cared for the man known as Cayde-6 a lot. "Finally there are the Warlocks, led by Ikora Rey, one of the most knowledgeable guardians i know. There are other factions within the Last City that Guardians may pledge their allegiance too, but the Vanguard hold the most authority of us."

"What exactly do you mean by the Last City? Surely there are other people besides Guardians from where you are from?"

At this the Guardians mood turned somber, and grief was reflected in his voice."The Last City came about after the Collapse, a period in which enemies surrounded and tore down all that we had accomplished in our Golden age. The Last City is the sole remaining refuge for humanity and its allies, at least i thought so before waking here." Looking back at the Commander he took a deep breath and continued "The Traveler, who i still don't know what is, managed to create a safe zone among ruins. From there the City sprung to life. It is not the most pleasant, but it is home to those that survive, and the Guardians work to ensure they live in relative peace."

"You mentioned enemies surrounding you. Who exactly?"

"I will have Tex forward you the information we have acquired through our fights. But all of them share a mutual hatred of humanity and more specifically the Traveler. But now" He said softly "now there might be a chance to escape from them, to give the people under us a new lease on life, free from the imminent destruction of death everyday." Looking up at the Commander Kane knew he had said more than he intended with the last statement. but instead of the reaction he expected she merely laid her hand on his shoulder.

"It sounds like your people deserve a home, a true and safe home. I will help with whatever you need. Even if its knocking some heads." Taking a moment to let the full implications of the words hit him the Commanders omni tool pinged breaking the silence that had ensued. Making her way to he elevator She reminded Kane to acquire an omni tool for future use. Tex spoke up, hope filling his voice "do you think its possible Guardian? To have a home here?"

Closing his eyes Kane saw the fights he had weathered and won. The assault on the Black Garden. The hunt for Skolas. The Guardians and friends that would never return. "Yes Tex. I will see our people safe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Guardians of the Effect**

 **After time adrift among stars, among tides of light and to shoals of dust, I will return to where I began. – Tali'Zorah vas Normandy**

Chapter 4: Adrift Guardians

 **The Tower**

 **Two weeks after Titan Kane Ackerson's disappearance**

"No Cayde."

"Zavala…"

"We cannot risk more guardians to find one."

"Even when we know how to get to him?"

Zavala and Cayde had been arguing for the past three hours over the fate of Kane Ackerson. The Speaker knew that Cayde had grown close to the titan, indeed his whole team. The other two were standing off to the side watching the preceding with knowing eyes. The Awaken warlock, Tara Calren, had her eyes flitting between the two vanguard leaders with an air of confidence, yet underlying unease. If the Warlock was able to keep her demeanor then the female exo was her complete opposite. Hunters were somewhat infamous for never being able to stay in one place for very long, and she was no exception. She stayed out of respect to her titan comrade, and by some extension her love for her adopted brother Cayde. But everyone had their limits and Bearl-41 was nearing hers.

Stepping forward the speaker knew that Ikora would be the swinging opinion between the other two. While she went along with Zavala for most issues regarding guardian deployment the Speaker also knew that Kane and she had become colleagues through Tara and that Ikora held Tara's opinion in High regard. The Speaker did not know how this would turn out and rather than prolong this decision it seemed that Ikora was ready to move on.

"Zavala, Cayde enough." Both of the men turned towards Ikora, the tension in their argument coming to a standstill. "Zavala I understand you wanting to keep our guardians safe but we, along with the traveler and the city owe Kane and his team much more than we can probably ever repay. I support sending Tara Calren and Bearl-41 through the artificial FTL rift. We need Kane as much as we need every guardian. This is my vote."

Cayde turned towards Zavala, none of the confidence that the hunter usually had. "Zavala I trust and respect Kane too much to just leave him out in the middle of wherever this FTL rift sent him. I support sending the rest of his team through the artificial FTL rift as well."

Zavala looked between his counterparts for a few moments. The Speaker knew that Zavala was thinking along the same lines as his fellow vanguard, but was perceptive enough to voice the other side of the argument. It was what made him one of the best leaders of not only the Guardians but the Last City itself. Letting out a long sigh he motioned for the two members of Kane's fire team to come forward.

"Guardians do you believe Kane survived traveling through this FTL rift?"

Tara was the one who spoke up "Yes Commander Zavala. We also believe that we can survive going through an artificially controlled one by locking in on his Ghost's signature. While we cannot know what lies on the other side it is our belief that Titan Kane will be on the other side."

"How can you be sure?"

It was Bearl that spoke up "because he is the toughest Titan I have ever seen. No offense."

The Speaker thought that a ghost of a grin graced the Vanguard leader's face. It was not every day you called the leader of the Titan Vanguard on par with another guardian. But the speaker had seen the combat footage that Shaxx was so proud of displaying. The titan was unique, and if his crucible scores were any indication, deadly as Shaxx and Lord Saladin.

Zavala was addressing some more questions then sent the two on their way to prepare for the trip. After they had left Zavala turned towards the Speaker and asked if they would join them. Stepping forward the Speaker knew that Zavala was looking for input from him.

"Speaker what do you think of this?"

It took a moment for the Speaker to bring out an answer. On one hand they were taking a huge risk sending two more guardians into the unknown, further weakening the tower and city. At the moment though a team of guardians were on their way back from the dreadnought, having succeeded in finally destroying Oryx and weakening the most dangerous elements currently in play. It was the best time they could devote to finding one of their own, and Cayde was right. They knew how to get to him, it was just a matter of finding him. Finally thinking of an answer the Speaker spoke.

"Now is the time to regroup, gather our strength. Guardian Kane is one of our best and as such will be needed in the fight against the darkness. To this end-"

Suddenly A familiar presence filled the speaker. The traveler was talking with him, which had become more pronounced as the darkness was steadily pushed back. It was always a wonder to talk with the Traveler, but at the same time the Speaker noticed something different. The Traveler was curious as to what three of its guardians were up too. They were traveling somewhere without light, but at the same time had its own form of light. It was then that the Speaker knew what had to be done.

"Ikora, have the first contact packages brought to Tara and Bearl. The Traveler is…cautiously optimistic about first contact. They are not Darkness" The Speaker turned from where he had been pacing and faced the vanguard leaders "and that is enough to warrant contact."

Ikora had rushed from the meeting going to the archives for the First Contact packages. Both Zavala and Cayde had thoughtful expressions and nodded to themselves. The Speaker knew what they were thinking. About the first contact with the Fallen. The Cabal. It was an enormous risk, but the Traveler never brought things to light that didn't take risk these days.

* * *

 **Tower Hanger**

Tara Claren was silently overjoyed that their mission had been approved. Granted that she and Bearl would have gone without the Vanguards permission it was better to have the support of the city and the Tower behind them. After receiving approval both she and Bearl had separated to gather the necessary supplies for the journey. They would have to take one ship, as the Artificial FTL rift could only be sustained enough for one guardian class ship. It was while Tara was helping with the FTL reworking that Bearl had arrived with a mischievous look on her Exo face.

"So I was thinking that maybe Kane would like some of the weapons from his fault when we found him."

"Oh Really?" Tara looked at the Exo, a knowing smirk creeping onto her face. "I'm sure that he would appreciate if his _Last Word_ was in the proper hands. Just don't blame me when he asks why the balance is off." A full blown smile had graced the Awoken's face, sharing her companion's mischievous idea. "It's settled then. You get _Last Word_ and I get the _Vex Mythoclast_.

"Done. I'll be right back then." Bearl replied, swiftly moving to the vaults in the main area of the Tower. Tara's Ghost, Nora, piped in "You know that she'll mess with it so much he'll never recognize it." Shaking her head in amusement she turned back to the progress of the artificial Rift maker currently being deployed on one of the few double ships currently in the Tower's hanger. One of the rarer ships of the golden age that the tower could sustain it was more bulky than standard guardian ships, but was able to sustain longer times in space without having to consume the glimmer needed for two separate guardian ships. She felt a little guilty about using one of the few ships Kane had gone out of his way to acquire, but she quickly dismissed it. She would take hte anger, if it meant getting to the Titan in one piece.

Amanda Holliday was helping with the artificial FTL rifts installation, since modifying new and old tech into ships was her purpose. She looked happy installing the new tech into the dual-guardian ship and Tara knew it was in good hands. There wasn't much her and Bearl could do until it was properly installed so she went over some of the supplies they would need if this was going to be a prolonged search. The glimmer between her and Bearl would be able to sustain them for a good year without resupply, but admiringly they would still need raw materials for repairs if their Glimmer ran out. If it came to that they would need more than materials to synthesize glimmer. She hoped it would not come to that, but guardianship had taught her to always be prepared for anything to go wrong.

It was while going over the logistics that Ikora Rey, leader of the Vanguard Warlocks approached her. Tara held a deep respect for the Warlock, as she was one of the few that Tara could discuss the more vague points of the warlock and golden age mysteries that many others found little point in. It was a welcome distraction for the both of them whenever their duties could allow it. Tara noticed that Ikora had an air of purpose around her and Tara was ready for whatever the Warlock mentor needed of her.

"Tara."

"Ikora."

"The speaker asked I provide you with the Tower's first contact packages. It is just a precaution, but since you are going into the unknown, the Traveler thought it better to have them."

Summoning her Ghost Ikora transmitted the first contact package to Tara, simple data that would allow the guardians to make contact and share what and who the guardians were. Tara was one of the few Warlocks that knew that the first contact packages even existed, and were continually updated by Ikora herself. Tara, along with the few other guardians, knew that the first contact package were needed in case of friendly correspondence with aliens, a rare occurrence this day and age. She knew that the Traveler had given her and Bearl the task of first contact if needed.

"It will be my honor Ikora" replied Tara bowing slightly.

"Represent us well Tara. And make sure that Kane gets his _Last Word_ back from Bearl." Ikora and Tara shred a slight smirk at the hunter's expense. Ikora turned and proceeded back to the main vanguard area, leaving Tara to finish the preparations for the journey. After a few more minutes Bearl had returned and was almost skipping with what Tara assumed was joy. Tara managed to finish the rest of their preparations when Bearl finally made her way over to her.

"I assume you were able to get what you wanted?"

Bearl was quite literally radiating joy when she opened a channel between their ghosts. Accepting it Tara noticed that not only had she commandeered Kane's _Mythoclast_ but various other items, such as heavy and special weapon reloads. It seemed that Kane had stockpiled ammo, just like some other Titans she knew. Still for Bearl to have taken this much it was a wonder how the Titan had enough room for much of the crafting regents that they found on their missions and excursions.

"So I figured we would also need ammo for this journey and Kane had enough stockpiled to outfit weeks' worth of continuous combat. I think he'll like that."

"Anything else?"

"Besides the one I got and what I gave you nothing else." She said. Before Tara could question the Exo's ghost, Jill, spoke up. "unfortunately no. Bearl also acquired some of the exotic armor engrams he had stored and convinced the cryptarch to decode them. Most were titan but one came out for a warlock and one for a hunter."

Looking at her fellow Guardian and friend Tara was full blown laughing now. "Oh hah haah. You realize when he finds out he's going to shoot you right?"

"if he finds out you mean."

"You and I both know that he will find out. I suggest you tell him straight up before he grows suspicious. Then maybe he'll shoot you in the head and not the foot."

Bearl was audibly groaning at that. Before they had left for the mission Shaxx had orchestrated duels for many of the more experienced guardians. It was all good and fun until Kane and Bearl were facing each other. The Titan was one of the few crucible combatants that Shaxx had personally taken an interest in, and Bearl knew it. Kane was a merciless crucible foe, as his scores had shown and Bearl figured she could use her natural quickness to get the drop on him. Not only had she not gotten a chance to even attempt quickness. He had disabled her foot motors with two hip shots from his _Last Word._ Shaxx had quickly declared Kane the winner, as Bearl couldn't move properly enough to continue. She fixed her foot after a quick resurrection, but the thought still galled her that the titan could get a bead on her so quickly. Tara and Bearl were quick to realize their mistake of assuming Kane was another crucible champion when he had all but fought Lord Saladin to a standstill. The Lord of the Iron Banner was quick to bring the Guardian a set of personal forged armor, and Cayde had mentioned to the both of them that Kane was being considered for Lord status with the Titan ranks.

Tara turned back to their ship when Holliday was approaching them. Covered in her perpetual grease Holliday had a smile gracing her face and was walking towards them confidently. "Well" Holliday started "The installation is complete and should be able to lock into Kane's Light signature. As an added bonus you should be able to pull a round trip out of it with the improved shields, courtesy of our friends in the Reef. Remember though its delicate tech, and this is the first time were using it on purpose. Just don't blame me if you have to do an emergency transmat." She finished grinning her trademark grin.

Both Tara and Bearl knew who had provided the shield tech. Kane was one of the first Guardians on the scene after the disastrous assault the Awoken had orchestrated on Oryx and after his work alongside Petra regarding the House of Wolves he was openly welcomed in the fight. Petra emerged from her grief only after Kane had spent a day consoling her, in which Tara and Bearl were assisting in the extermination of Taken threatening the Cosmodrome. Bearl had teasingly questioned him mercilessly about the Awoken leader after they had heard. Rumors were abound in the Reef and tower among the younger guardians about this supposed relationship between the two. It did not help that Kane spent half of his off time in the Reef, acting as a sort of unofficial Liaison between the Tower and the remaining Awoken forces. It only took a matter of hours for Tara to receive a request for a meeting from Petra after Kane's disappearance. The meeting had revealed many things about her friend and Petra's true relations.

* * *

 ** _Reef War Room - 10 hours after Kane Ackerson's Dissapearence_**

 _"Thank you meeting me so quickly" Petra greeted "I knew if there was something to happen to Kane you would be the first to know."_

 _Tara was sitting in a small war room with Petra across from her. It had initially surprised her when she had received a message from the Awoken Commander asking for a meeting. She knew of the rumors surrounding Kane and Petra, but put that out of her head. Petra was one of the few in the Reef that had welcomed the Guardians, in no small part to Kane and Tara's efforts._

 _"You would be correct. We were making a snatch and grab from the Fallen on Venus. We got the goods, but it appears the Fallen were using it for a trap. Kane provided cover for me and Bearl to get through. After we escaped we got reinforcements from the Tower and scoured the area. There was no signs of Kane"s ship, wreckage or otherwise. He'll soon be declared Missing in Action."  
_

 _Tara watched the Awoken Commander closely, looking for any hints as to what her true intentions were. After an moment Petra let out a large sigh, seemingly letting a burden fall off of her shoulders. Taking the combat knife she was always carrying she slammed it into the wall, sinking the blade down to the hilt. It was then that Petra turned to the Guardian, anger and sadness in her features._

 _"Kane said that out of the two other members of his fire team you were the one he could confide in with up most secrecy. Can i place the same trust in you?"_

 _"Yes" Tara replied immediately._

 _Sitting down again Petra began "When you and Kane first came to the Reef i thought you were madmen looking for the Black Garden. I held my tongue because my Queen gave you help, and i always respected her. When the House of wolves betrayed her I thought that the only way we could get help from the Guardians was by offering them suitable rewards. Imagine my surprise when the same Guardians that had asked for help returned, offering whatever aid they could free of charge." Taking a moment Petra collected herself and began anew "In the weeks that followed You, Kane, and Bearl pursued Skolas with a determination that i had not seen in many a year. I had come to respect Kane as a fellow warrior, but it grew into something more without us even realizing it."  
_

 _Looking away from her Tara though she could make out a hint of a blush on Petra's face, but kept it to herself as the Awoken kept speaking "When the Queen was defeated I felt as if i had lost my arm. There was a person I respected, loved gone in the blink of an eye. When the Guardians made their way to take a foothold on the dreadnought i selfishly reached out to Kane, begging him to come to the Reef."_

 _Tara remembered that episode. Kane was to be on the team that would lead he first foray into the Dreadnought after a lone guardian had established a foothold. instead he had requested that Tara or Bearl take his place as a situation demanded his attention. Zavala respected him enough to allow it and not ten minutes later Kane was gone. He did not return until the next day, somehow a little brighter in step. Tara suspected where this was going, but let Petra continue._

 _"He came immediately, showed up at my quarters even though he should have had no idea where they were. I suspected my sisters had something do with that. I was a wreck and expected to lead in the absence of our queen. He didn't say anything as he walked in, looking once at me and trans matting him armor off. Instantly i was grateful to see him, as I had realized i could not lose him to the Taken as I had lost my queen. He stayed the night with me, holding me as i wept for my fallen brothers and sisters. Come morning he confessed that he was glad that I lived, and that he could not bear to see me like that. He swore he would do everything in his power to help, stating that I was just as important to him as the duty of the Guardians."_

 _Tara was waiting with what she hoped was a neutral expression. She had heard the rumors, but discounted them because of Kane's unflinching devotion to the City and the Vanguard. To hear what he had promised Petra was baffling to say the least. He had hid it well, and with good reason. Bearl would have spread it through he tower like wildfire, and Kane could hardly keep patience with foolish questions and people. Looking at Petra she asked "I see. though i am curious as to why you are telling me this."_

 _Looking straight at her Petra nodded as if she had finally decided upon something. Reaching behind her neck Petra unclasped a necklace and brought it from underneath her armor. Tara's eyes instantly widened, and her mind was in a state of shock. Petra held a shard of Kane's ghost in her hand, formed into interlinking rings that signified a bond that could not be broken. Tara had heard of these, but seeing it she knew that Petra and Kane where more serious than any relationship she had seen._

 _"I trust you know what this is?" Petra said quietly._

 _"I have heard of them but never did i think i would ever see it. But why are you showing me yours and Kane's Bond of Light?"_

 _Taking a moment to rub the Bond affectionately she responded "I believe whatever happened to Kane did not kill him. Wherever he is his ghost is still functioning, thus he must be alive. I know you can track a Guardians Ghost signature, but can it be improved upon by an actual piece of it?"_

 _Tara was running the idea through her head. If the Light was still present in his Ghost then the Bond should be able to tell them where he was and more importantly if he was alive or not. She would have to be discrete about it, lest the Vanguard find out about the Bond. While they didn't pry into the private affairs of its Guardians, they didn't look favorably on attachments such as this. "Yes. i believe we have a better chance than ever if we have a shard of his light."_

 _Petra wordlessly held out the Bond, almost at odds with handing it over. Taking it Tara had Nora create a small light infused box that would only open to her and set the Bond in it. Petra was eyeing her the entire time, like a predator watching its prey, looking for a misstep. after making sure it was secure Petra had given her schematics for some advanced ship shielding and a message to Kane. Tara took her leave then, a new sense of purpose in finding her friend for her and Petra._

* * *

Shaking herself from the memory Tara had taken the Bond and run it through the Warlocks Light Finder. While it could not give an exact location it had given her the means to develop the Artificial FTL Rift that was attached to their ship. Ikora had confided that the FTL Rift was a concept that she was concerned about, as it had not been heard of from even the Golden age repositories they had recovered. Tara knew they were taking an enormous risk, but he though of Kane never seeing home again, never seeing his bonded, was not something she would allow. Eventually the Vanguard had stepped in and brought her forward to answer as to what she was doing. The moment she had explained what she intended to do Zavala had instantly ordered her to stop with all preparation while Cayde had, most uncharacteristically, argued vehemently in agreement to Tara's plan. She was eternally grateful to Ikora for stepping in and allowing this. and she had a suspicion that the first contact package Nora held would come in handy.

Tara and Bearl thanked Holliday for the help and proceeded to load up all the supplies that they had gathered. After about ten minutes of continual loading Bearl was making the pre-flight preparations. Tara was fiddling with the box that kept Kane's Bond of Light, almost as if she could feel the Light that connected it to the Ghost it had come from. Kane was one of the most powerful of he new generation of Guardians, enough so that both The Lords of Iron and the Awoken Queen has noticed him. As soon as the checks were done Bearl, being the better pilot, took the helm and punched in the coordinates where they had last seen Kane. Heading into a regular FTL jump Tara could feel the anxiety coming off of Bearl, almost as if she was at odds with herself. Tara knew Bearl was angry that Kane had ordered them to escape while he distracted them. That anger had cooled down when she realized that she might never see him again, one of the few people that were willing to work with Bearl over the years she had been a guardian.

Bearl hen turned back to her fellow guardian, looking as if she was debating whatever she was going to ask. Finally she started "Tara, are you sure we can find him? I may have explored most of the system, but even i don't know whats beyond it." Staring straight into her eyes the Exo was patiently waiting for a response and Bearl wasn't sure it was her place to give. looking towards where she kept Kane's Bond she decided that Kane could be angry at her if it gave Bearl some form of comfort in finding their friend.

"Bearl what I'm about to show you is to kept between us. Promise me you wont go gossiping around about this. or Kane will not be the only one shooting you." Tara sternly stated taking a moment Bearl nodded, motioning for her to continue. "I suspect you've heard the rumors surrounding Kane and Petra. I also suspect you've known more than you let on." Taking out the small Box she held it out to Bearl, who took in gingerly. "You can rest assured that we will find Kane."

Opening the box Tara noticed that the moment that Bearl laid her eyes upon the Bond that she instantly seized up. Before Tara could ask what was wrong laughter ringed out of the Exo, growing in intensity as she handed the Bond back to Tara. After a few minutes of raucous laughter Bearl had gotten herself under control enough to speak.

"Oh Cayde owes me so much Glimmer when we get back."

Tara looked at the Exo as if she had grown a second head. "What?"

Turning back to the controls Bearl was waving her hand lazily. "Please. I'm not a new born pup as Saladin is so fond of saying. If anything i should have called him out on it before we left so we could have even more glimmer. And before you ask no i don't care. He deserves as much happiness as many others. I am glad he bucked up and did it."

Tara was glad Bearl was more worried about her friend than what he did with the small amount of off time Guardians had. While she was concerned that Cayde knew as well she surmised that it was a blessing in disguise in the future. Bearl was bringing the ship into standby while the FTL Rift device spun up. Nora and Jill had already done all htey could to get a good fix on Kane's position, so all that was left was to use the rift and go through. She was silently grateful for the upgraded shields, as the Rift looked like it was ready to tear the ship apart.

"Entering rift in nine.."

Tara was bracing herself for an inevitable failure.

"Eight.."

This was untested technology, and one that Kane had discovered by accident.

"Seven…"

An accident that had sent him to the unknown.

"si… oh were going through."

Tara let out an exasperated sigh. Of course Bearl couldn't do a proper countdown and wait to go through. If there was ever a hunter that fit the stereotype Bearl was it. They were possibly going to a new area of space, or something else entirely. She couldn't see what was happening around the ship, as the windows automatically tinted to prevent blindness from FTL travel. It was always a good time between FTL jumps and she wasn't sure where the rift would take them or how long it would take. setting the bond in Nora's inventory she was prepping the scanners along with the Ghosts when they had exited the rift. The scanners went off the minute they exited, though she could see a in the window.

"Bearl what do you see?"

Bearl took a moment before responding, in which her Ghost was already responding. "It seems we've exited over a carbon-based planet. Scans are showing a sizable colony. Human presence detected. Light also detected but…..different."

Bearl finally had some input "from what i can see the planet seems to be mostly unmolested, by either these humans or Darkness. But Tara you realize what this means?"

By the Light Tara knew. Here was humanity, prospering without the fear of fallen or hive killing them in the night. not relying on the traveler and guardians for protection. Safety was possible for humanity, Awoken and Exo. She had to take a moment to register all of this. It should have been impossible. yet here was evidence staring right back at her. Dead Orbit would be ecstatic she finally thought. If there was ever an argument that could be settled From a picture this was it. Tara shook her head, dismissing the thought as the scans finally pinged done.

Tara was already surprised. That a colony had not succumbed to Darkness…..no she thought to herself. It was very possible that wherever they were could possibly not have even come into contact with the Darkness. That realization alone was more than enough to know that Kane could survive where ever it was they were. Bearl's ghost was still listing off several discoveries when the survival instinct she had trained into herself was suddenly screaming for the ship to move. Nora and jill only confirmed what she feared.

"Guardians a massive energy signature is exiting FTL. i can sense weapons spinning up as well!"

"Bearl get us out of here!"

"Already on it!"

It was then that another ship exited right on top of the guardians. It was massive, and reminded Tara of Oryx's Dreadnought. But where the Dreadnought was uniform in appearance this new ship was segmented by bulbous, almost organic like substance on the outside. Before she could think on it more Tara heard Bearl shouting at her ghost. Beams of golden light flew past the craft's window. Bearl was already engaging evasive maneuvers. Bearl was pulling out every trick she knew to shake the ship, but it was all for naught. No matter the maneuver the beams seemed to be getting closer with every shot. Tara already knew what was happening before she heard Bearl.

"Dammit, I can't shake off their lock!"

"Ghost," Tara instantly thought "Prepare for emergency transmat. Bearl get us as close to that planet as you can. We need to get off this ship NOW!"

Tara and Bearl's ghosts were scanning everything they could to bring with them. Bearl was flying circles around the enormous ships weapons, but were steadily getting closer to hitting them. Tara was doing her best to let them work, knowing that this was Bearl at her best. They were inching closer and closer to the planet when one of the beams hit the right engine. It was completely gone which made the ship an easier target for the new hostiles. Just before it could fire again a holographic glow suffused the inner ship and both Tara and Bearl were ungraciously dumped on the planet's surface. Before she lost consciousness she saw the ship beginning to enter the atmosphere, a lightning storm surrounding it. Buzzing was filling her ears as she slipped into darkness.

* * *

 **Normandy Cargo Bay**

Kane was resting on his cot for the moment. Shepard had given the order for the Team to be ready to drop on the Collectors. Ghost had forwarded all the information he could about these Collectors. While Kane didn't like going in blind he knew the entire crew was ready to fight, as they were slowly tricking in for the drop on Horizon. Soem were still wary of him, though he could not blame them. If he was being truthful the aliens on the team still disturbed him, but after working alongside Variks he had learned to give aliens a chance, and was beginning to warm up to Garrus and Grunt, who would make worthwhile Titans in his opinion. Mentally checking his inventory Tex suddenly shouted in his head, to the discomfort of the Guardian.

"Guardian I'm detecting other Light signatures!"

Instantly his annoyance with the Ghost was gone. Two other Guardians had managed to follow him, and if he was to guess who they were he was going to be dancing with joy. "Can you confirm who they are?"

Tex was mentally shrugging in the Guardian's mind. "I think we both know two Guardians that are as insane as you."

"I think you mean adaptable" the Titan sarcastically replied.

"Uhuh. I've managed to narrow down their signature. It seems well be meeting sooner rather than later. They appeared over Horizon."

Kane's gut started gnawing with worry. If the ship they had arrived in was as bad as what he ghost said about his, he hoped they had time for a planet side transit. Bringing up his armor Kane hoped he would be able to get the synthesizing recipe for Glimmer soon. Though he had converted some of his lesser used weaponry he had quickly found that the original weapons were by far suited to the Guardian than the weapon's Shepard had taken to show him. Tara was most likely ot have it and with it some answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guardians of the Effect**

 **Guardian, I know what you're about to do. It's brave. But there are enemies out here you would not believe. –Exo Stranger**

Chapter 4: New Enemies, New Fight

 **Normandy: on route to Horizon**

Shepard had decided to bring the whole ground team to Horizon. They were going in as two separate fire teams; Miranda leading the bigger force to provide a healthy distraction while she took a regular three man team with her. Many were ready to actually fight against this supposedly mysteriously enemy and honestly she was ready to show them that messing with her and the Normandy team was the wrong move. She also wanted to make sure her old teammate Kaiden was alright. Always a good solider he was resourceful but still she worried about him like she did the rest of her old crew. She was brought from her thoughts when Joker let them know they had reached Horizon.

"Commander Shepard" EDI stated over her personal comm. "we've come upon a small amount of wreckage in orbit above horizon. Scans show it suffered heavy damage from the same weapons systems that attacked the first Normandy."

Joker then piped up "There is nothing showing on scanners that can tell us what the ship is, was before the collectors hit it."

It was then that Jane felt fury incarnate behind her. She could sense it rolling off Kane, and the flames encasing his hands only gave credence that somehow he knew something about the wreckage. She quickly made her way to him. Most of the other ground crew had slowly inched away from him, even after giving them the FoF codes they were still wary of him, with all except Garrus and her. Finally reaching him it seemed he glowed with anger, and the flames were starting travel up his arms.

"Guardian!" As soon as she commanded his attention the flames were snuffed out, and the Titan turned his attention to her. "Do you know something about a wreckage we found near orbit?"

She heard and felt the barely contained fury in the Titan's words. "Oh yes I know that ship. I also know that before we got here two light signatures popped into Tex's range. There's only two people I trust with my ship, and if what Tex says is true they are on Horizon right now." Even with the helmet on Jane could feel the fire in his eyes, fire that quite literally was willing to tear down everything in his path to the people that had been on that ship. It was then that Tex materialized in front of Kane appearing worried as anger continually rolled off his guardian.

"Commander our friends need us now. We can get to them faster through our own way. Well meet up with you as fast as we can." The Ghost almost pleaded. She knew that there would be no way Kane could contain himself if he was to leave two people, friends, in the middle of an invasion force. She nodded and before he did anything else she made mention to patch her into the comms frequency when he did find them.

In the next minute a bright flash surrounded Kane and when Jane could actually see again he was gone. A crackle filled the team comm and then his voice came through, albeit with enough static and choppiness to know that communication with anyone would be a problem until EDI and Tex cleared it up.

"Comman…transmat succ…..Ghost try to cl….dammit where?! Try to...video feed the...st clear it up!"

Moving to her team's shuttle she tried listening into what Kane was doing. Edi and Ghost were in the process of clearing up communication lanes, and the uniqueness of the Ghost programming allowed for easier communication between all the teams. It was one of the upgrades that Ghost had managed to establish with the Normandy's resident AI and some other things that he had provided. Despite his reluctance (though she was sure it was just the standard worry for his weapons) Kane provided Shepard and her two squad mates with each their own weapon. Grunt was still cradling the machine gun he had adopted the instant Kane had allowed him to use it. Garrus was toting one of the few sniper rifles that could be converted, as the sniper rifle he wanted to take was still in the process of being redone by Kane. The guardians warning of 'explosions of the molten kind' warded off many of the seekers of his _Icebreaker_. Jane herself was toting the hand cannon she had trained with, liking the damage and precision that it took. She was nothing if not scrupulous in her contest against Garrus for the most head shots.

After loading the ground teams in the two Kodiaks Shepard got a ping on her omni tool. Somehow Tex and EDI managed to establish a video link and she was watching the Guardian make his way through the colony. She assumed it was a feed from his helmet, as it moved too quickly for it to be the Ghost. He was working his way towards what she assumed was where the other Guardians were. There was spotty sound but the video feed was better than nothing. Turning a corner Kane came across something she hoped she wouldn't see again, but had a suspicion she would. Several husks were stumbling about, and had not noticed the Guardian. The next moment Kane had thrown a glowing orb, sticking the middle most husk. After a few second it exploded, wiping out the entire group in golden light.. The feed cut out for another few seconds before it showed the Guardian blasting what she assumed were collectors with one of his shotguns. Even the ones with barriers couldn't stand up to the weapons power.

Cutting the feed she rested her head against the back of the Kodiak's seat, taking a calming breath. In the days the Guardian had come aboard Miranda had hounded her about getting the technology the Guardian used for their mission. Shepard, distrusting of the Cerberus woman, had asked her what the Guardian had said when he was asked about giving his tech to be studied. She smirked a bit at what the Guardians response to Miranda and Mordin's questions. No, never and don't ask again was the nice version she had heard. Both Grunt and Zaeed had told her over mess that Kane looked ready to shoot the two before they finally left him alone. Miranda would have to make do with what the Titan provided willingly, as he had threatened to shoot anyone that tried to take his Ghost and study it when Miranda had mentioned something about it. Besides the few incidents with Miranda the Titan was cordial and friendly to everyone. She thought of some of the information that the Guardian had passes along and was sure there was enough to keep the Illusive Man entertained for the moment. She noticed Garrus was watching something on his Omnitool and looking over saw a one of the combat files Tex had uploaded.. She herself had viewed the footage, and shuddered at the memory.

* * *

 **Normandy Deck One - 2 days ago**

 _Having finished her duties for the day Jane had decided to peruse the information Tex had uploaded to the teams omnitools. Miranda had already tried to copy and send a report to the Illusive man, which had earned a fist sized dent next to her quarters and a warning from the Guardian. Scrolling through the organized data she decided to pick one of the video files from the combat footage file._

Loading Footage: Old Russia: Assault of House of Kings

 _"Fireteam Venator is ground side. Proceeding to rendezvous point." Kane's voice started._

 _"Affirmative Venator. Fireteam Widow will be waiting. Good Hunting." A woman's voice came over the communications, full of authority and purpose. Kane and the two other Guardians were heading to what looked like and old and decrepit spaceport, and Jane thought back to the conversation she had when Kane had briefly explained what he fought against. before she could think more on it the video shifted._

 _"Fallen contacts!" one of his companions, a cloak clad Hunter she recalled, shouted. Turning the corner the recording showed several humanoids poised to intercept the Guardians. The most numerous were two armed combatants, who either wielded a pistol and blade or two blades. The next enemies that caught her eye were four armed combatants, wielding an assortment of armaments from swords to what she figured were sniper rifles. The Guardians moved quickly, weapons and powers flying forward into the Fallen. The fight had taken a few seconds but Shepard was impressed. Hell she was more than impressed and had a feeling that Miranda would be on her heels come time for shift tomorrow. The footage continued showing several more skirmishes before the fire team came upon three more guardians.  
_

 _"Good to see you Kane" A heavily plated Titan, she assumed, greeted them._

 _"Likewise. so what are we heading into?"_

 _Taking out his ghost the Titan created a holographic map of the complex, with red dots lacing the numerous rooms. "the complex is swarming with fallen, no doubt to reinforce the Baron stationed here. Best we can tell the Baron is in the control room with his personal Guard. I was thinking we create a distraction to lure most of the enemies inside while you slip through this broken exhaust pipe." pointing at a broken segment on the map._

 _"It would definitely help while we deal with the Baron and his guards. looks like a choke point could be established here, allowing you to funnel them into a kill zone." Said Kane, looking back up to his fellow Guardian._

 _"My thinking exactly." replied the other Titan "While we couldn't reinforce you against the Baron we should be able to draw off enough of them to make a substantial difference. We'll start as soon as you start moving inside the complex. From there well slowly push through, allowing them to funnel in at the same time."_

 _"Alright. I'll have Tex ping you when were in. Good hunting"_

 _"Good Hunting" The next moment Kane and his fire team were moving towards one of the larger pipes lining the outside of the complex. A massive hole was in the biggest one, as if explosives had ripped it out from the inside out. Using different kinds of propulsion the three Guardians easily made it up to the pipe, proceeding into the complex. They didn't come upon any enemies, and the pipe looked ancient if the level of rust was anything to go by. They soon came out to the inside of the complex that they had been outside of moments ago. From the echo in the video she knew that fire team Widow had stated their side of the mission. But that wasn't what Jane had noticed in the video._

 _Bones. There were so many bones, human of origin, lining the floor and walls of the rusting walls of the complex. It was a literal graveyard, and she couldn't imagine what had caused this level of death. The Titan had taken a moment to lean down, hand resting on a small skull of what she assumed was a child. The audio distorted then, though she was certain there were words said for the dead. As the team moved further in the bones seemed to be more numerous and packed. The team was silently moving towards the wider area, meeting little in the way of enemies when they exited and came to face to face with what could only be the Baron they were hunting._

 _It was massive, easily towering over it's guards and the Guardians. it slowly turned towards the fire team and noticing them brought forth what could only be described as a cannon that looked like it had been ripped from a tank. The rest of the Fallen had turned to where the Guardians had entered and it only took a second before combat started._

 _"Spread and execute hammer tactics!" Shouted Kane as the three split off into different direction. The Hunter was skirting the outer edges of the room, taking potshots with her scout rifle or, if the opportunity presented itself, her sniper rifle cracked out. The Warlock was providing covering fire for Kane, who what smack dab in the middle of most of the smaller enemies. The flow of their teamwork was beautiful, as if the god of war was orchestrating the dance of combat itself. The number of rounds that were being used stumped her as more and more fallen fell before the combined might of the Guardians. It was after a grenade exploded from Kane's previous position that the Baron made itself known by firing rounds at the Titan, slow moving projectiles that looked ready to rip anything it touched apart._

 _After reloading his shotgun the Titan popped up, firing off a few rounds to get the attention of the Baron. Turning towards him the other Guardians were hitting the Baron for everything they had, sniper and fusion rifle blasts peppering the massive Fallen constantly. Suddenly without warning the Baron roared and fallen popped out of the wood works of the complex, further complicating the fight. Kane had fallen back to the other Guardians, adding the continuous hail of bullets from the fire team. Suddenly he was once again charging towards the amassed Fallen, arcing blue light suffusing the video, causing Jane to squint as she tried to see what was happening. Jumping forward the Titan slammed into the middle of the Fallen, a blast of white blue light exploding forth from the guardian. In an instant the reinforcements the Baron had called were gone leaving the wounded Fallen alone as the Guardians bore down on him. After another few minutes of fighting it was over, the massive body of the Baron falling back, causing a slight shake with the camera. The other two Guardians were looking around the room, searching for what Jane assumed were something useful to them as she herself would do on missions.  
_

 _"Fire team Widow the baron is dead. do you need support?"_

 _"Negative Venator just cleaning up remaining resistance. Who got the kill shot?" The other titan asked playfully. the video stopped after that and Jane had to take a minute to process all that she had seen. The Guardians were powerful, so much that she was sure that they themselves could be small armies. What disturbed her the most was the level of death and destruction that surrounded the Guardians and their lives. She had an all new respect for Kane, and was more sure of her promise to help him and his people._

* * *

 **Present Day**

Garrus finished the video, in a state of shock that Jane herself was in when she had watched it. "Spirits" he said quietly "what they fight against. I'm not sure if I want to see what other horrors are in these videos. and the bones..." Shaking his head Jane noticed a determination filling him from the thought of what Kane and the Guardians fought on a daily basis. Grunt was grinning widely, no doubt thinking of the fights the Guardian could tell him about. Before she had time to comment a clear click established itself in the communication, and a clear Titan's voice came over the channel.

"Commander can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Kane, what do you have?"

"I'm making my way to my friends. Coming across a lot of empty buildings. Contact with the enemy has been light. Haven't given me much trouble. Big targets for head shots."

Ghost came over the intercom "Commander the area where are friends are would make a decent landing for your team. Formulating best landing with EDI for team Bravo. Mordin's countermeasures are working exceptionally well."

"Acknowledged. Stay safe."

"See you soon Commander."

Shepard was smiling despite the danger she was heading into. Kane sounded like he had worked out some of the anger that had been on the Normandy. She was also interested to see others like Kane, knowing they would be valuable additions to the team.

* * *

 **Horizon**

"Alright how do I explain this?" Kane mumbled to himself. Both Tara and Bearl's ghosts were in the process of waking their Guardians, and he hoped they could get it done before Shepard and her team landed. Despite the exchange of information with EDI Kane was sure that Shepard and most of the ground team had not pursued the information extensively. Every Chance the commander and Grunt had they asked him about his weapons, armor, powers. He had always directed them to the personal library he had provided, but he was suspicious that they preferred first hand telling. Which led him to his current predicament.

Both unconscious guardians were missing their helmets, and the awoken and exo would be hard to explain in the middle of a mission. It would be better, at least in his mind, if introductions could wait until after he could talk to both of them, Bearl especially. They also hadn't been paralyzed like some of the colonists that he had seen, which led to another headache for him. He had prevented some of the colonists being taken, but he still knew there were many he could not save. No doubt Shepard would also make this discovery soon herself. After mulling how to explain his friends presence both of them started to wake. To his credit Kane held in a laugh from the way Tara's hair was eschew and Bearl was still bringing her face motors online. Both looked his way and instantly tried to stand, which earned Tara a pained groan and some curious squeaking from Bearl. After another moment of groans and squeaking both Tara and Bearl were staring holes into Kane, Tara calm and Bearl anxious and anger radiating off her. Before their tirade of inevitable questions were directed his way he spoke up.

"Look I know you have a lot of questions but you might want to put your helmets on. I promise to explain but right now just we need to be combat ready. Check weapons and for the love of the Traveler please don't put on _Graviton_ Bearl."

"Killjoy."

"Just please. And don't shoot the people that are in that shuttle." Thinking for a moment he also added "In fact Bearl don't say anything until about 10 minutes after you meet them."

Giving him a look that even Zavala would wither under Bearl huffed in response and flickers on one of her many vanguard helms. Tara was already checking her weapons and had joined Kane in waiting for the shuttle. He had grown used to the Awoken's calm and quiet demeanor, a polar opposite of the exo's mischievous and aloof nature. In truth he was more worried about the mission and his friends, while happy to have his team together, the Collectors were far worse than what he and Tex had initially feared. They fought with a damn hive mind instinct, which would cause problems the more they fought them. They were Guardians, but at the same time out of their element in regards to the technology and system. The reading he had done was...informative to say the least. Shaking his thoughts from the forefront of his mind he focused on the mission.

Bearl had made her way to stand with them in waiting for the shuttle. Kane knew that a couple cringe worthy jokes were going around in Bearl's mind, and he was thanking the Light that she respected him enough to follow his orders. He had to admit that the Kodiak was defiantly an oddity to any guardian, but he reminded himself that not everyone could instantly warp planet side from a ship. He was silently glad that Tara was here, as she could explain the nuances of golden age technology far better than the Titan. The Kodiak finally arrived and deposited Shepard and her team. Shepard exited first, followed by Garrus and then Grunt.

"Wha..?" Bearl started. Knowing when his friend and teammate was about to start off abrasive he quickly took the initiative. "Commander if I may introduce the other members of fire team Venator. This" pointing to Tara "Is Tara Calren Warlock class guardian."

"A pleasure Commander" Tara said and giving a slight bow Shepard gave a quick acknowledgment. Pointing to his left Kane finished "and this is Bearl, Hunter class guardian." The Hunter in question gave a curt nod to the Human Commander but Kane could tell she was more focused on the two other teammates of Shepard's squad. Before more introductions could be made Edi came over the comms.

"Commander Team Bravo has begun their mission. I have also detected a defense grid could provide covering fire while helping the colonists. Updating you nav point."

"Thanks Edi. So Kane" Turning towards where the nav point directed them "Think your team can keep up?" Kane motioned for them to get into formation, knowing without saying what they were doing.

"On your command ma'am"

* * *

Shepard had always heard the phrase 'I stand corrected' in regards to many of her actions in the hunt for Saren. Many were directed towards her when she managed to resolve conflicts without bloodshed. Some were from conversations she had with her teammates. Now she was mentally saying it in her head as they progressed through the colony, her and fire team Venator working side by side. She had fought alongside Kane for a good couple of missions. She could tell he was used to working with a small squad. Now that she was seeing him with his team, she couldn't help but be jealous of the silent coordination that they exuded.

Kane was charging headfirst into the collectors, either his auto rifle or shotgun going off seemingly nonstop. In a way it reminded her of Wrex and Grunt, who was right beside the guardians mowing down collectors. Bearl was using what Shepard assumed was one of guardians abilities, gaining vantage points she knew Garrus would take time to get to. Whenever an enemy would get close enough to cause harm to the Titan and Krogan in the thick of it sniper rounds from two angles would take care of them. Both Bearl and Garrus seemed to be in a silent competition and Shepard knew that would be an interesting competitor to add to the pool Garrus and her were amassing. Tara was a blur of robed armor, skirting the battlefield and providing concentrated support from angles the brawlers and snipers couldn't manage. Shepard was coordinating the entire group, calling out enemies that needed concentrated fire and various other tactical assessments. In the middle of a lull that Kane's voice came over the comms, amusement clear in his tone

"Bearl your ten minutes are done." Before she got a chance to ask a distinct non-human voice came over the comms.

"FINALLY! First who are the two aliens you have with you. One looks an overgrown lizard and the other on looks like a bird with plates? I'm all for new things but who are you exactly? And please answer in the order that is least insulting to you."

Despite being neck deep in enemies half of the people on the comm couldn't suppress a chuckle, and more than a couple of good laughs. Even Garrus had quirked his mandible playfully at the sudden outburst, and Shepard instantly took a liking to the Hunter. Clearing the surrounding area the group proceeded towards a garage , gaining a brief respite from the constant fighting against the Collectors. Buzzing soon filled the air and the teams instantly fell into combat readiness as more flew in front of their destination. The Collectors were becoming easier to predict, as their swarm tactics seemed null and void with the guardians support. But like always a wrench had to be thrown into even the best laid out tactics. One of the Collectors was seemingly lifted up unnaturally, and was affixed with a harsh yellow glow.

" **Assuming direct control."**

Instantly Shepard and Garrus were reminded of Sovereign. She could never forget the chill that had went through her when they had talked to the sentient machine. She set her fear aside and worked to eliminating the surrounding troops as best as she could. While the standard troops were more or less easily taken care of the possessed Collector was continually harassing the entire team with powered biotics. Kane and Grunt were continually having to take cover from the warps directed at them as a hit would bring down the their shield and leave them open for the many other weapons aimed at them. Bearl had managed to get a good vantage point but Jane could tell that there were numerous enemies that she couldn't get a bead on along with Garrus. Tara was still hitting the enemy whenever she could, but was taking more hits to her shield than Jane liked. Before Shepard could form a plan of attack three voices came over the comms, venom dripping with every word.

"Kane, do you…"

"Yes. And I think we might have found our true enemy."

"The Vanguard needs to know. The City needs to know."

"Agreed. but now" Shepard chanced a look over to the Titan, who was calmly walking towards the glowing collector "I believe there needs to be some bug squashing."

" **We will end you."**

Flames were now gathering around Kane, and while she thought he was crazy, both of his fellow guardians went about covering his flanks, clearing him while he approached the main body of the enemies in front of them. Shepard was focused on calling out targets when a great clang rang through the surrounding area. Standing tall the Titan was wreathed in flames, an ornate hammer clutched in his hand streaming the fire that surrounded him. As suddenly as the Titan had summoned it the collectors had stopped and turned towards the flaming Titan. Before they recovered from, what Jane hoped was shock, Kane had spun into action. Instantly he was charging the collectors, hammer strikes lighting aflame any nearby collectors unlucky enough to be close. Any collector felled by the titan exploded, causing more collectors to be killed.

Jane was speechless for only a moment as more Collectors came in from the surrounding area. While Kane was hitting the middle of the assembled enemies Jane directed the rest of the group for the enemy force, hitting some of the more dangerous beam wielding collectors. She learned quickly the annoyance of the geth like shield the collectors deployed, but were easily countered by the spectre's tactical awareness and various weaponry and tech that the combined forces wielded. Garrus and Bearl were essential in picking and eliminating the enemies Jane pointed out, falling into sync as only two high skill snipers could achieve. Grunt was keeping the more obstinate collectors trying to flank Jane, and met the short end of Grunt's Claymore. Jane herself got some collectors of her own, but was quickly running out of enemies with the combined might of the two fire teams. Kane was finishing off any of the collectors near him, which included the possessed Collector. After a last strike the collector started disintegrated, whether from the Titan's flames or whatever had caused it to gain powers she did not know.

" **Human"** the booming voice of the reaper reverberated " **you fight against that which you cannot comprehend"**

The Titan regarded the disappearing collector with what Jane could only guess was white hot fury, as the next words that came from Kane were of absolute conviction.

"You presume to understand me, creature of Darkness. The light will end you, and we are its deliverers."

" **We shall see"** responded the reaper, finally vanishing to ashes.

The flame wreathed guardian had made short work of the enemy and with a final clang the hammer was gone, along with the flames. Mopping up the few that had survived the Titan's wrath. They all regrouped in front of the nearby garage, in which Jane instructed Garrus to get it open before more collectors arrived. Taking the moment Garrus needed to hack into the lock Jane turned towards the Titan. The amount of power she had seen him unleash was something not even asari commandos could wield without some serious backlash. But here was the guardian, seemingly no worse from wear.

"Kane, when we get done I believe we need to have a serious discussion about who you and your friends really are."

The Titan turned towards here and Jane could tell that he was not mistrusting or suspicious at all. How he managed to do that in full armor and expressionless helm she would never figure out. "Of course Commander."

"We're in Shepherd." Garrus triumphantly stated. The group moved in, Grunt and Kane covering the rear for any straggling Collectors. Jane was scanning the room when a clang echoed form the back of the room. instantly 6 guns were trained on the source of the noise, an older human that looked as scared as anyone she had ever seen. Motioning for the group to lower their weapons she approached the human, who was still hesitantly watching the six highly armored and armed soldiers.

"Well" the man started "at least your not those damn bugs."

"Yes...but surely you had to hear them trying to get in?"

The man shook his head as if trying to rid himself of the memories of the Collectors, and Jane could understand the man's reluctance. "There was not much else i could do. People left and right were getting paralyzed by the little ones." Taking a moment before he began again she motioned for the team to move towards the other side where their exit was. The man, Delan she found out, muttered "First the Alliance sends one of it's own now collectors. no wonder they installed those anti-air defenses."

That caught her attention. "Where can we activate the turrets?" she asked in her "Commander Shepard" voice. The man looked at the assembled group, shrugged and explained that the main controls were located in the spaceport, but that they had been trying to get communications up and therefore they would need to be powered on and calibrated before they could be of use. She nodded and after telling the man to hide she and the rest of the team moved out on the other side of the garage. Taking positions at the head of the group Grunt and Kane activated the door, charging out and sweeping the surrounding area while the rest of the team moved behind, albeit more slowly and cautiously.

The group came upon more collectors right out of the gate. With numerous avenues to take Jane instructed Grunt and Kane to take the main courtyard in front of them. She and Bearl moved into the higher ground while Garrus and Tara provided support from the ground. Both Grunt and KAne were excellent distractions, as more of the enemy funneled in to take out the brawlers and fell to the combined might of the group. It was then that a slow moving red dot appeared on her visor and turning towards it was met with could only be described as an abomination.

The thing that was lumbering towards had some features that she recognized as husk, but were quickly overshadowed by the massive bulbous sack that protruded from it. Bits of armor plating covered various points along it, giving her knowledge that it was a least decently armored. It faced towards the two in the courtyard, raising it's left arm. In the next instant a shock wave of biotic force went out from the arm, making its way towards the Guardian and Krogan. Luckily Kane noticed before it hit them and pulled Grunt into cover right before the shock wave hit, though it continued for a few more pulses.

"I want incendiary and armor piecing round. Keep in cover until its down!" she shouted, motioning for Bearl to get ready. She noticed Kane was motioning for Grunt to take out the machine gun strapped to his back, and she grimaced with the heavy weapon ammo he was going to use shortly. Garrus went green on her HUD, signaling he was ready for heavily armored enemies. Bearl was just waiting for the moment, lining up a shot on the more vulnerable looking parts of the creature. Tara had also readied a purple glow in her hand, which Jane assumed was a grenade.

"Bring it down!"

Two sticky grenades, one void and the other solar, met together to weaken the creatures considerable armor. The steady thud of machine gun fire was staggering the thing, helped in part by the concussive rounds Garrus and Jane had unleashed on it. It was Bearl's sniper shot that ended it, exploding the husk head on the left and watching it disintegrate with the combined solar and void energies surrounding it. Setting a point for regroup she looked over at Bearl trying to get a feel for the Guardian. The voice in the comms was not entirely human, almost machine like. Somewhat like EDI but more Human at the same time. Shaking her head both of the fighters made their way to the entrance to the space port, Jane picking up an amp from one of the Collector bodies lining the sidewalks. The other four were checking weapons, with Kane and Grunt exchanging shotguns. She hoped the guardian could handle the Claymore, and grunt looked like he had been given another birthday present. She was glad the Krogan had gotten along with Kane, as some of their other fire team members still regarded the Titan, and indeed still others, with suspicion she hoped to work out from everyone.

Stacking into two columns she did a mental headcount before hitting the panel open, sweeping the battlefield for any more of the collectors. When no enemies popped up she took a moment to relax and proceeded towards the communications tower EDI had pointed out. The rest of hte team spread out, taking positions around for the inevitable assault that was going to happen. Suddenly two more of he armored, bulbous abominations rounded around the corners of the communications post. The team was ready and before they had time ot get off their biotic shock waves they were dead, numerous holes and burns littering their figures. the odd husk had also made its way into he fight, but were swiftly cut down by the combined firepower that they faced. Checking for more surprises she had Tara sand Garrus cover here while working with the communication tower.

"EDI I'm patching you into the Communication towers. Can you get the cannons online?"

"The cannons will need time to charge. you will need to defend the tower from hostile forces while i am bringing them online."

"On it. Anything else?"

"Yes. There are numerous hostiles moving towards you. I would suggest defensive positions."

Taking out her Mattock he gave the orders for defensive positions, confident that they would be able to hold the spaceport.

* * *

Kane and his fire team had fought in some of the most Darkness enriched environments that could be found around the solar system. These areas were the true death are that only veteran guardians dared to go into. There was always a certain aspect that a guardian could tell when they entered into one of these areas. An inky black aura that seemed to fill the air, yet at the same time didn't. While this new Galaxy seemed to be thankfully free of darkness as he first thought that glowing collector, Harbinger it called itself, had taught him differently. When it had transformed all three guardians could sense the Darkness, but it was more. This Darkness screamed not of a residual affliction that plagued the many enemies against them. No this was Darkness in its purest form, unbridled and sickening.

Taking out more of he husks that were running towards him Kane summoned his sticky grenade. He waited until they were bunched up by the close proximity and hit the center husk, waiting for he blast to pick off the stragglers. though the Collectors were streaming troops in the tactical awareness that Shepard possessed gave them the edge, swiftly making mincemeat out of the forces that were sent against them. Grunt was beside him, causing just as much destruction as the Guardian through the bunched up collectors. They had to deal with a possessed collector or two, but was made easier by the Tara's void powers, which seemed to rip biotic barriers apart with ease. He was thankful no more of the bloated husks showed their faces, as dealing with the shock wave at close range was not an ideal situation. He was starting to like the Claymore that he ahd traded with Grunt on a bet to see who could get more kills with each others weapons, and so far hey were pretty much even.

Tex chimed in over the team communications "Turrets are at full power. EDI and I just need a moment to set in the firing solutions. Should take no more than a few-"

Suddenly a cringe inducing screech filled the air. Shepard yelled over the comms to take cover as an unholy abomination came over the walls directly across from Kane. The thing was insectoid in nature, but one look at what it contained in what Kane was assumed was its mouth made the true horror prevalent. Human heads, lots of them lined the inner portions of it, soundless screams etched unto the faces of its victims. The Guardian had seen horrors, the bones lining the halls of the Hive, the soundless graveyards of the cosmodrome. In this instant they paled in regards to the monstrosity that was before them. Death was a mercy, and Kane planned to deliver that mercy.

Most of he team had switched to barrier reducing tactics, and Tara was prepping a Nova Bomb while Grunt covered her. Both Shepard and Garrus were firing off concussive rounds, weakening the barrier surrounding it considerable. he knew that while the void bomb would break the barriers it would weaken the impact on its considerable armor. Knowing what the Guardian was thinking Tex trans-matted the only void rocket launcher he had in his possession, and took aim. When hte thing stopped to use its laser attack Kane shot, with Tara bring forth the Nova bomb a split second later. The rocket collided with the monstrosity, bringing down its arriers with a definitive crash. The massive thud of the Nova bomb followed, ripping apart the seams of the things armor. but it still looked towards where the biggest impact had come from, and was setting itself for a laser straight to Grunt and Tara.

"Bearl can we get a golden gun?!" Kane shouted over the constant hum of gunfire and laser.

"Few more seconds" came her reply. Taking his shotgun from his back he noticed that the monster was focusing on Tara, who had retreated back with Shepard and Garrus, hounding her and providing very little in the way of respite. Despite the danger it posed Kane rushed it, bring to bear the full might of a Titan. Shotgun rounds hit its barrier, creating sparks that were getting weaker with blast. Finally a crack ensued and Kane knew the opportunity present. Taking the last of his charged light he stuck another grenade to the beast's front, weakening the armor. Firing the last blast form the Claymore the beast shuddered, seemingly down for good. His momentary triumph was shot as he felt himself flying through the air, slamming him into one of the building with burned out armor and a considerable burn wound gracing his front. A massive burst of energy had come from the thing, throwing the guardian while burning out his armor and making it to the skin underneath. Burns would heal like any wounds Guardians suffered, and though a quick resurrection would be the easier rout Tex had convinced him to go the long way to recover, hiding one of the Guardians most common forms of recovery. Grunt was there beside him, applying medigel the best he could with bits of armor and under weave mixed in.

Bearl had summoned her Golden Gun and brought the thing down finally, disintegrating it with the last shot. Not a moment later the towers come online, hitting the Collectors ship for all they were worth. The ship took off, though Kane doubted it was just because of the defensive towers. Hissing out as Grunt applied more medigel he waved off Shepard as she was making her way towards him. Though Bearl would infinitely tease him about wanting new scars he still thought it better than having to explain the resurrection process to the whole crew. Though shooting Bearl in the head did have it appeal. Mentally having Tex take off his helmet by transmat he was relieved that much of the burns were soothed thanks to the medigel. He knew that he would be healing for a day or two while the light enhanced healing worked its magic. Waving off Grunt he proceeded to try and stand, only to sit right back down as pain laced through his abdomen and chest. Yes the next day or two were going to not be fun. Before he realized it he was shutting his eyes, the days events surprisingly tired him, though he was sure it was the injuries that were now healing thanks to the Light and medigel coursing through them.

He knew that there would have to be a long debrief after this, and was not sure how to get around to telling them that one of his teammates was essentially a human mind in a war machines body and the other looked like an asari with hair. It was adding to the pile that Kane was sure Tara would help with in explaining. Bringing his mind back to he present Grunt was helping him along to the waiting shuttle, and Kane knew he was still in for a long day of mostly talking.

* * *

Chapter notes

Greetings everyone. I'm happy to bring you the fifth chapter of Guardians of the Effect. While I am currently establishing the main layout of the story i am happy to see so many views within the short time the story has been published. As a side note I am currently looking for Beta people to toss ideas back and forth and for checking my work. You can contact me here or at . Good Hunting!


	6. Chapter 6

**Guardians of the Effect**

 **Ghost: Cayde, are you sure the elevator works?**

 **Cayde: Of course it works! But just in case, stand by for revive Ghost.**

Chapter 6: Revealed Light

 **Horizon Spaceport**

Jane Shepard had seen many acts of heroism in her military career and search for Saren. Ashely's sacrifice on Vrimire was one such act. Kane had gone and got the creatures attention from her and Tara, giving the rest of them the reprieve to unload tech and bullets on it. When the things shield finally broke the Titan had attached a grenade and seemingly stunned the creature, only for it to knock him half across the area and slam into one of the building with a loud squelch. In the few seconds she had to worry about him a bright light caught her eye and turning she saw the Hunter holding a golden pistol. Three shots later the thing was disintegrating into the wind. Letting out a huff Jane motioned for Garrus and Grunt to check on the Titan while she activated the defense Grid.

The telltale sound of turrets firing filled the air, giving grim satisfaction to the fact that while the Normandy had arrived during the attack, they had not managed to save as many as she had hoped. It was a bittersweet victory watching the Collector ship fly off, knowing that there were more colonists on the ship than she had saved. Bowing her head in frustration she noticed that one of the Guardians, Tara she recalled, approached to stand next to her.

"You consider this a victory, but at the same time do not." Tara stated matter of fact.

"We were supposed to be fighting to prevent this. But instead we only managed to run them off." Sighing as the adrenaline wore off she turned to the guardian "A victory this may be, but it's a victory that leaves a bitter taste."

Nodding at her statement Tara stood next to her, giving the Commander a silent companion until the mechanic they had found came up behind them, shouting about the colonists that had been abducted. When Garrus mentioned Shepard's name the mechanic took a moment to remember the name.

"Yeah I recognize the name. Some Alliance bigshot?"

Suddenly a familiar voice made its presence known. "Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy. The First Human Spectre. Savior of the Citadel." Looking at the man approaching them Shepard gave out a sigh of relief. There was Kaiden whole and here. Walking up to him Shepard stopped when he heard him start to speak again.

"You're in the presence of a legend Delan. And a ghost" After this the mechanic gave off a snide remark and left, leaving Jane and Tara with Kaiden. It was good to see her old teammate, and it looked like he had become a better soldier in the two years she had been gone. Reaching towards a handshake she gave Kaiden the warmest smile she could conjure. She was silently grateful for the silent companionship that Tara was providing, as the others were tending to Kane's wounds.

"I thought you were dead, Commander. We all did"

"It's been too long Kaiden. How've you been?"

Instantly a scowl formed on her former teammates face. "Is that all you have to say? You show up after two years and just act like nothing happened?" Before she could get in anything he continued. "I would've followed you anywhere Commander. Thinking you were gone… it was like losing a limb. Why didn't you try to contact me? Let me know that you were alive?"

"Kaiden" she took a moment before replying "I was out for two years. You've moved on with your career and your life." She looked him straight in the eye "Why reopen old wounds?"

Staring back at her with intense emotion she couldn't pin down he stated quietly stated "I did move on. At least I thought I did. But now we've got reports about you and Cerberus."

At this point Garrus had joined Shepard and was another companion at her back. "So the Alliance knew about us?" He questioned the former teammate.

Bringing his rage to Garrus and then back to Jane he started again "Alliance intel thought that Cerberus might be behind the missing human colonies. They got a tip that this colony might be the next one to get hit. Anderson stonewalled me, but there were rumors that you weren't dead. That you were working for the enemy"

At this the guardian standing next to her spoke up. "I believe the enemy has presented itself quite well. If the Commander were truly working with the enemy, why would she kill every single one of these things in her path?" pointing at the various collector corpses strewn about the spaceport. Before he could retort Shepard intervened and cut him off.

"Our colonies are disappearing. The Alliance turned its back on them. Cerberus is the only group willing to do something about it"

Kaiden's anger flared at her statement "You can't really believe that! We both know what Cerberus is like. What they are capable of." Taking a step back he continued "I wanted to believe the rumors that you were alive, but I never expected anything like this. You turned your back on everything we stood for!"

She was shocked at what her former teammate was saying. Anger was flaring into her voice, and a sort of weariness from having to explain to one of the few people that should have known her better than a lot of other people. "Kaiden you know me. You know I'd only be doing this for the right reasons." She gestured to the same bodies that Tara had pointed out. "You saw it yourself. The Collecters are targeting human colonies and they're working for with the Reapers."

Kaiden merely shook his head as if trying to get rid of some bad memories." I want to believe you Shepard. But I can't…won't trust Cerberus. For all you know they could be working with the Collectors and using the threat of reapers against you!"

"Dammit Kaiden" Garrus forcefully said "your letting your emotions get in the way of seeing the bigger picture."

"He's right Kaiden. You're letting your feelings about their past cloud the here and now."

Kaiden had gone back to glaring at her, but with less anger and more resignation. "Maybe. Or maybe you feel like Cerberus owes you because they brought you back. I'm not sure who you are anymore. But I know that you have changed. I've got to report back to the Citadel. They can decide to believe your story or not."

Knowing that any more discussion would be futile Shepard bid Kaiden farewell and proceeded towards the rest of the team near the shuttle. Bearl and Grunt were arguing over the prone form of the Guardian, though she couldn't make out what it was about. Gesturing towards the group Garrus gave her the rundown "While his armor took the brunt of the blast he still suffered burns from it. Grunt got medigel on him quickly enough so the pain shouldn't be that big of a deal."

Nodding at what Garrus had said they neared the rest of the team and heard what the Hunter and Krogan were arguing about.

"You don't just throw an injured person into a shuttle you overgrown lizard." She heard the Hunter say. Grunt just looked from her to the Titan, and was surprised when the Titan patted the young Krogan's shoulder pad. "Bearl" stated the Titan. "Grunt here was kind enough to help me over here. And honestly could you stop bickering? You're making a bad impression on the Commander and Guardians near and far."

Bearl promptly stopped talking and got in the seat farthest from the Krogan. With Kane laying on the floor the rest of the team worked their way around, taking seats around the Guardian. Though she could make out the various burns and shrapnel that laced the Titan it seemed as though the wounds were mostly external, which was a blessing. The man was seemingly sleeping, though a trained eye could tell he was on edge. If she had to guess it was the presence of the other two Guardians that were causing this hesitance.

"So Kane" Shepard started with a bit of mischievousness "I believe proper introductions are in order are they not?"

The Titan eyes popped open with a look of a wounded puppy. For some reason the tension in the shuttle. evaporated, causing everyone in the shuttle except the Titan to chuckle or laugh. Letting it die down Kane decided to finally speak.

"If I could have a few minutes in the communications room before we begin this process I would be grateful. While I'm sure they would introduce themselves quite well" a soft scoff was heard from Bearl "It would be better to get the majority of shocking revelations over in one sitting."

"I'll hold you to that Kane. But first I believe you should see Chakwas about that injury. Or else she'll be hunting you down." Letting his head rest against the floor again the Titan sighed in defeat and Shepard knew why. Both Mordin and Doctor Chakwas were constantly hounding, though not to the extent of Miranda, for explanations towards the various nuances that seemed to pervade the Guardian. After another moment Jane piped up "But in all seriousness this has been a hard mission. Introductions can wait until we've all had time to let the adrenaline wear off." She was also thinking of some shore leave for the crew, knowing that after a mission like this they would need a breather.

The entire group nodded in agreement, though Garrus had kept her gaze longer than necessary. Yes that would have to be addressed as well, but hopefully in a more pleasant setting. By the time they had docked with the Normandy she could already tell there was a headache waiting in the form of a certain Cerberus operative. Miranda was looking through some wreckage that could only be the ship the Guardians had flown in. Before Jane had a chance to remind Miranda of the Guardians warnings the Titan spoke with absolute conviction and authority.

"Ms. Lawson" Jane and the rest of the team had to hold back a chuckle as the operatives back automatically straightened, caught neck deep in trouble. "I believe we have already had this discussion. So please, leave the ship alone and I will sort through it myself." Turning Jane couldn't tell what the Cerberus operative was thinking, for before her stood Kane, half of his front covered in medigel and burns, staring her down with an absolute cold fury. The other two Guardians had stayed behind to watch the show Jane assumed, and both Grunt and Garrus showed no signs of leaving. Turning towards her Miranda stated "Commander we could use any advantage we can get. Titan Kane's technology could be useful for thi-"

"Miranda" Shepard sighed "You dug yourself into this hole. Leave the ship alone and please stop trying to antagonize Kane. For now I believe there needs to be reports filed." Shepard finished in a voice that brokered no argument. Looking between the Titan and Commander she stormed off to the elevator, at which point the Titan relaxed and shook his head.

"Tara, Bearl can you see if anything can be salvaged from the ship? Take what you can and scuttle the rest. Even I know we won't be able to repair scrap."

Walking past the Titan the other two Guardians were sifting through the scrap with the Ghosts at their side, scanning through the wreckage. At this Kane seemed to waver on his feet before help came in the form of Grunt, who turned Kane towards the elevator. Jane smiled at the comradeship the Titan had formed with the Krogan over the past few days. Turning back to the other two Guardians she let them know that EDI could direct them to the communications room when they were ready. Finally she herself was making her way to the elevator, Garrus not far behind.

* * *

 **Normandy Medical Bay**

"Ah Guardian Kane I was wondering if I would ever see you here. A pleasant surprise." Kane Groaned rather loudly at that. He had managed to avoid the Normandy's resident doctor for the most part because the light enhanced healing did away with most of the minor injuries he had suffered. For whatever reason the enhanced healing was slower with the injury suffered on Horizon, which he would need to look into sooner rather than later. Now though he was in a battle of his own making, against the doctor before him.

"You'll need to take off what remains of your armor before I can get proper treatment in." Chakwas said pointing to the medigel lacing his wounds. Tex took the opportunity to transmat his armor off, leaving him with casual clothes folded and stacked to the side for after the treatment. The doctor quickly assessed his injuries, and applied more medigel and bandages before stating "It seems your armor stopped the worst of the damage from getting to your skin. I would suggest resting for a day or two before putting your armor back on. Other than that you're cleared for active duty."

The Titan chuckled nervously "Sure you don't more scans for studies doctor?"

"Oh that's quite alright. Tex has forwarded all I need to know as you doctor. Have a good day Kane." Finished the doctor, who turned to treat the other minor injuries the rest of the ground team suffered. If Tex wasn't helping getting things ready in the communications room he would have thrown him halfway across the Medical Bay. Putting on the casuals Tex had provided he made his way out into the crew deck, taking stock of the crew's morale. Everyone was in high spirits, as they had finally fought against the collectors and won, though it was a bittersweet victory in Kane's opinion. The subject of the Collectors brought up another point that Kane knew he would have to address. Whatever had taken possession of some of the Drones had radiated pure darkness, and Kane wasn't sure how to proceed. Getting into contact with the Vanguard would be his first priority, first to establish that he and the rest of fire team Venator were alive. Then report that they had found a great source, possible THE source of the darkness. It was not something he was looking forward to but at the same time was happy to report they had allies beyond the City and the Reef.

He shook his head as the elevator made its way to deck two, amused that of all the people he could become friendly with was the two aliens currently on board. Varicks must have rubbed off on him, because most Guardians would have shot first rather than let them talk. Luckily both Tara and Bearl were far more open-minded than most guardians. Grunt had quickly become, what Kane assumed, were good combat friends. On that note he would have to make sure to get back his _Party Crasher_ from the young Krogan before he lost another weapon. Garrus and Kane had come to respect each other from the short fights they had fought together, though he suspected it had something to do with ensuring the safety of the Commander on Purgatory. If he didn't know any better…

But it was a moot point at the moment. Skirting the armory he entered the Communications room, where Tex was streaming data into numerous data pads with information they had agreed upon to share. Though it had taken awhile he was almost ready for the debriefing. There was particular dreading some aspects of it, which Tex picked up rather quickly from the Guardian.

"Nervous Guardian?"

"Should I not be?"

Tex took a moment before responding, as if weighing the question. "I believe the Commander will believe what you have to say. And you are more than qualified for this type of work. If I remember correctly there was a certain Titan that impressed the Awoken queen and one of her officers…"

Sighing rather forcefully he knew the Ghost was right. Though he had not thought about it making strides in securing alliances came naturally to him, though he was loathe to admit to anyone besides Tex and Petra. When he had taken his first tentative steps as a Guardian he never knew what had awaited him in the following years. But here he was again, trying to get allies in some distant corner of space were humanity flourished alongside other aliens. Despite the nervousness he felt it was an immense relief to have Tara and Bearl alongside him.

"Alright do you have everything ready?" turning back towards the mountain of data before him.

"Just finished. Both Tara and Bearl are making their way up here as well. Should I let Edi know who to bring to the party?" Tex asked seriously.

"EDI can you let Shepard and Mordin know well be ready for them in five minutes?"

"Messages sent Guardian."

Tex had turned to face the Titan at the mention of having the Salarian at the grand reveal. "Despite my misgivings he is a logical man. It would also help in getting his opinion about some things." Defended Kane. He had thought of inviting the Cerberus operative, but was quickly annoyed at the thought. She had been pushing her luck with him, to the point where he had to restrain himself before he acted like a new Guardian. Maybe a new dent next to her door would finally get the point across.

While thinking about the need to set clear lines in the sand both Tara and Bearl had entered the communications room. Tara had made to stand to the right of him, while Bearl decided to sit on the part of the table not covered in data pads.

"Alright. I'm guessing you have a lot of questions" he held up a hand silencing Bearl before she started a tirade "But let me get some points across. Tex, EDI?"

At that a holographic map of the galaxy filled the middle of the table. He decided to start with the more obvious inquiries he was sure they had, and was determined to get through this.

"From the short time we have been here there have been several revelations that have all but assured us we are not in our own Galaxy or, and I hesitate to say this, dimension. The only reason I do not discount this theory is because we all know little about the true powers of the Vex. As you've seen there are not only humans, but other races that are not trying to run us down to ground. Earth exists, and has flourished in recent years." Even though they were still wearing their helmets he could tell they were shocked, and he was silently smirking while he continued.

"While terraforming isn't at the same level as ours was they have populated several garden worlds, extending the range of Humanity. They make a considerable part of the Galactic community, showing the same attitude that we do towards exploring and facing the challenges of the unknown." While he was talking both Edi and Tex were switching the images presented, giving emphasis to what he was saying. "Now" he waited until Tex and Edi loaded up the next set of visual aids "I think a quick crash course in our alien friends are needed."

At that a picture of a turian loaded up, stoic and military radiating off him. Tex took over explaining "Turians are best known for their military role in the galaxy, particularly peacekeeping and military operations in regards to the Citadel Fleet. They are responsible for much of the peacekeeping actions throughout the galaxy…though that has led to some problems."

Kane took over again "An incident that is known as the Relay 314 incident by most of the galactic community, but the First Contact War by Humanity, came from the foolish actions of a turian force opening fire upon a human scouting force. As I'm sure you can guess humanity responded in kind, escalating the conflict until outside forces brokered a peace. Tensions still remain between us but some of them, like our resident turian Garrus Vakarian, have made strides in mending this obvious rift."

Motioning for the next race a picture of a krogan battle master appeared, hulking and brutish. "The Krogan are a race that hails from one of the most viscous home worlds besides ours. Radiation, deadly predators and scarce resources all combine to make one of the most fearsome combative races in this galaxy. While they were instrumental in an incident called the Rachni Wars, they were unprepared for the galaxy at large. Due to the exponential birth rate they expanded faster than the other races were ready for. Combined with their aggressive nature and ability of combat trouble was not far."

EdI chimed in, as she was one of the few people the Guardian actually trusted with data as sensitive as they were discussing. "Another conflict arose from the rapidly expanding Krogan known as the Krogan Rebellions. It was the arrival of the Turians that turned the tide and allowed the deployment of the Genophage.

Kane looked murderous at the mention of it "The Genophage is a biological weapon created by salarians and deployed by the Turians to end the Krogan Rebellions It reduces the number of births by infecting the females. Though this does not reduce their fertility, but reduces the number of actual births. It leads to more stillbirths than I can even imagine. This combined with their penchant for violence are slowly leading their race to extinction."

Both Tara and Bearl were radiating pure white hot fury. It was to be expected, as humanity from their home was under the threat of extinction constantly, with only the traveler and his guardians preventing it. He decided to move on while they would still stay here and not go looking for the one salarian and Turian on the ship.

"Moving on" Tex stated, sensing the mood of the other two Guardians a picture of a salarian popped up after the Krogan. "Salarians are the second species to join the main Governing body of the galaxy, the Citadel Council. Besides their work on the Genophage they are responsible for much of the espionage and intelligence gathering for the galaxy. Due to their high metabolism they think fast, move fast, and generally do everything fast. Due to this metabolism they rarely live over forty."

Kane decided to cut in "Though they are considered one of the most technologically advanced races our arrival may have upset that balance. Much of our technology seems to be a foreign concept, and has led to Tex and me continually being harassed for more information. That is one purpose of this debriefing, the other to introduce you two to Commander Shepard. Speaking of which…"

Mordin had arrived, curiosity evident in his features. Tara and Bearl had shifted their helmeted gaze towards him, anger evident in their features. Shooting those two messages in their private channel they backed off, though there would be questions for him later.

"Ah professor Mordin thank you for joining us. I was just finishing introducing the races of the galaxy to my fellow guardians. Perhaps you could help with the last one?" At this a picture of an asari popped up grace evident in its features.

"Ah Asari." started the Salarian "oldest member of the Citadel Council. Commonly known as the most influential and respected of the Citadel races. Common traits are millennium long lifespan, biotic aptitude, and blue skin. Monogend-"

"Wait wait wait" interrupted Bearl "Did you say blue skinned?"

"Yes, common identifier for Asari."

Beral gave a pointed look at Tara, and Kane was shaking his head at the thought. Revealing both of them to Mordin and the Commander was going to be an interesting experience to say the least. At this Shepard herself came in followed by Garrus, and took a position opposite of Kane. He was as ready as he was going to be and braced for the inevitable mountain of questions awaiting him.

* * *

 **Normandy Communications Room**

The first thing she noticed when she entered the communications room were the two fully armored Guardians to the sides of Kane, seemingly relaxed but tense at the same. Second was the literally mound of data pads grading the table in front of her. Garrus had taken a position next to her and Mordin and were waiting for the Guardian to start.

"Alright before we begin" The Titan started, holding a weathered coin in his hand. "Heads or tails Commander?"

"Tails" She responded automatically. Flipping the coin the Guardian caught it in midair, slapping it to the back of his hand. "Tails it is then."

"Alright before proper introductions can begin you'll need a little backstory for each of us" Pointing at himself he continued "Humanity is by far the most numerous of the current population of the Last City forming about half of the city's population. They are much like the Humanity of the Systems Alliance and its colonies, though we did not expand further than our own solar system. Due to the technology provided to us by the Traveler" at this a hologram of the traveler popped up. Jane looked at it closely, noting that it was apparently quite large if the surrounding city below was any indication. "We were able to develop the ability to terra form much of our solar system, with the exception of the gas worlds and Earth's moon. We were at the pinnacle of a golden age when it all came crashing around us."

Jane saw the Sol System in the next image projected unto the table. There were symbols and lines running through much of the map, in which Mordin had instantly become fascinated by. She was herself intrigued by the look of this galaxy map than the standard one in the CIC, but put that thought away as Kane continued "We came under attack by a force known only as the Darkness. It had been hunting the Traveler, and those it had touched. Humanity was instantly caught in a war we were ill prepared for. Much of the information from our Golden Age were lost in what is called the Collapse. "

Black Tendrils filled the map of the sol system, systematically snuffing out each planet until it finally reached Earth and the Traveler. "In its final moments the Traveler sacrificed much of its power to save the remaining forces under its protections. From this last sacrifice the Guardians were born, and continue to fight for those that remain."

Tara interjected "Though we thought the traveler forever lost to us in recent months many campaigns have pushed back the Darkness, allowing the Traveler to regain some of its powers. It was under his guidance that we have our first contact packages."

A Human popped up next, biological information streaming and other data Jane was sure in the mound of data pads before her "As Kane has stated Humanity makes up the majority of the remaining population that survived the Collapse. There are two other races that developed during the Collapse, though they can trace their origins to Humanity. The first are the Awoken."

The hologram that popped up had every feature of a human, but notable differences. Mainly the blue asari like skin. Mordin interjected immediately while Garrus and her stared at the image of the female awoken.

"Very human in stature. Hair and other traits present. Though can tell divergence from natural evolution."

"You would be correct Professor Mordin" at this Tara reached up and pulled off her helmet. Jane was instantly drawn to the Awokens soft features, from her piercing blue eyes to the elegant red, almost orange, hair that graces her head. "While the Collapse was in progress much of Humanity tried to escape the Darkness. Using every ship they could get their hands on they flew out to the edge of the system, but something happened to those that went. From the devastation that followed the Awoken were born, and many that are not affiliated with the Guardians or the City make their home among the remains of the derelict ships in what is called the Reef."

Mordin was once again bringing his omnitool, but was stopped by the Awoken Guardian before he started his scans. "We have registered all prevalent information on the differences between us and humanity in the data pads before you. Though I'm not sure which one it is" she finished with a mischievous smirk that Jane knew would swoon any asari that caught sight of Tara. Mordin was quick in accessing the data before the third guardian, Bearl she recalled, interrupted him.

"Before you go as quickly through that information as you can I would like the chance to finish introductions, despite what Kane may think." Motioning for TEx to go to the next hologram all three of the non-guardian s were shocked by the Exo man displayed before them. It was mechanical in the purest sense, though it carried itself in the most organic way she had ever seen a mechanical being. Bearl took a moment to let the image sink in before she started.

"Exo are the third race that populates the Last City and the Guardians. There are several theories regarding our creation. Though they are just theories there are some simple truths evident for all Exo. We are a machine race built to fight alongside and protect Humanity and its allies from the Darkness. Each of us is a machine built for war, but also built in Humanity's image. We have emotions and morals as our allies due, but in the end we are side by side in our efforts as Guardians and citizens." At her last statement Bearl had removed her own helm and let the hood of her cloak fall to her shoulders. The Exo was dark navy blue with white lights in what Jane assumed were her eyes. She had to resist the temptation to reach for a pistol that wasn't there, though from what she could tell she wasn't the only one. Both Garrus and Mordin had their omnitools open, and the tension in the air was on the edge of a knife, before Bearl shattered it herself.

"Now that that is out of the way should we discuss what exactly we are doing here?" The Exo nonchalantly said, looking at the assembled group. Jane motioned for Garrus and mordin to ease up, and quickly brought out her 'Commander' face.

"I am assembling a team to fight against the Collectors, the being you saw on Horizon. Right now I'm in the process of gathering a team to take the fight to them, and am looking for any advantage I can get. To this end I would like to offer fire team Venator a place on this mission, if you accept."

Bearl and Tara looked between them before turning their gaze to het titan at the head of the table opposite Jane. Kane was staring at the Commander with equal parts respect and admiration. She hoped that he would accept, and that she had gained three new allies that were powerhouses in their own way.

"Fire team Venator is yours to command. These Collectors are agents of Darkness, and any that fight against it are worthy of our guns at their side." Kane said saluting the Commander in a classic salute.

Jane smiled at the Titan's proclamation before she let them go she needed to know where to put them to the best of their abilities and waved Mordin and Garrus off to do their own things. Mordin was on the data in an instant, scanning and picking up data pad after data pad to bring with him. Garrus was roped in to help the salarian bring the rest with him while Jane waited for them to leave.

"Before I let you go" she stated rather playfully, yet serious at the same time. "Is there any set of skills you could bring to the table outside of your combat prowess?"

Kane chuckled before responding. "Bearl would be useful as a co-pilot, though I'm not sure how well that would go over with Joker. As for Tara-"

"I will make myself available to the professor for any questions he might have." Tara stated before she made her way to the science lab. "As for me" Kane started "I'll try to see about getting us in contact with the Vanguard and other Guardians. If you need me for anything I'll be down in the Cargo bay trying to sort through anything left of my ship."

With that the only two left were Jane and Bearl, and the Hunter looked as if she was giddy with joy, or at least that what was Jane thought. Motioning for the Exo to follow her she couldn't wait to break the news to joker, and hoped EDI would have a recording of it.

* * *

 **Normandy Helm**

Joker was running some of the daily flight checks when he heard steps behind him. Taking a guess as to who it was he started "Hey Commander can I help you with anything?" as his chair swiveled around to face Shepard. Instantly he was on guard when he saw the smirk that graced the Commanders face. The few times he had seen that smirk bad news for him usually followed, even though he tried to act natural about it.

"Actually I have a present for you Joker."

"Uh" he chuckled nervously "and that would be?"

Before she could reply a blur of cloak and armor was seating itself in the co-pilot chair. Turning at the new entrant in the cockpit he couldn't believe his eyes. Apparently one of the new people they picked up on Horizon was a robot, and more than that had a horrible fashion sense.

"Joker may I present you your new co-pilot Hunter class Guardian Bearl. I trust you'll be professional about this?"

"Wait what?"

"Don't worry Commander" The robot to his left said "I'm sure he'll be more than ready to give up his pilots chair. And real leather? Oh it'll be perfect." Bearl said teasingly.

Joker was readying an equally smart ass remark when he was interrupted again by the Normandy's resident AI overlord. "Guardian Bearl do you need any help in learning the Normandy's systems?"

The Exo looked straight at him, as if reading the hesitance within his soul. "No I believe Joker will be more than able to teach a fellow pilot how to fly." If he didn't know better he could have sworn the Guardian was smiling at him. "And with that" Shepard stated "I'll leave you two to get settled in. Have fun Joker."

"Wait Shepard-"

"Hmm holographic interfaces, interesting. Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

" _SHEPARD!_ "

* * *

 **Normandy deck one – Night cycle**

Despite the exhausting day that Jane had she decided to check her messages. Reading and responding to the various people she had helped over the last few weeks she noticed a report from EDI regarding the research station they had found Kane imprisoned in. Taking a moment to get comfortable she pulled up the report.

 _Operation report for mission on Council Research Station_

 _Despite the numerous encryptions regarding the data still present in the servers of the station EDI was able to extract vital intelligence with little issue. From what we can gather the estimated that EDI first presented were accurate, stating that the Guardian was discovered and brought to the station two weeks before we found him. While some of the data was corrupted and irrecoverable we were able to identify who ordered the…invasive…research into what the Guardian actually was, not believing that he was Human with all the different augmentations and energies running through him. Correspondence between the head of research and Councilors Valern and Tevos revealed some shocking revelations._

Taking a moment to let the implications sink in she continued on.

 _ENCRYPTED MESSAGE_

 _Councilors,_

 _While the subject in question is in all biological human as possible, there are key differences you should be aware of. Readings indicate a steady stream of three different types of energies. Any attempt to extract the energies had been met with fierce resistance from the energy itself, almost as if it sentient. Any subdermal scans for implants are met with garbled static, making us having to rely on the most basic of scans in order to get any actual reading. So far we have detected no implants, even basic ones such as omnitool and translator implants are not present._

 _Though there are telltale signs of combat laced over the subject's body we have found that any minor injury heals within a few minutes and major injuries heal with hours to days based on the severity. As per your request we have assessed the amount of injuries he could sustain before dying. Even Krogan would have a hard time living up to his regenerative abilities. Will keep you posted with more information._

 _Head of Research_

 _Dr. Bauhee Giyalm_

 _End Message._

The rest of the correspondents between the research team and the two Councilors made her sick to her stomach. From what she read Kane had been subjected to the same amount of sick experiments she was sure would make Cerberus proud. One thing that nagged at her mind was the fact that the Turians were kept exclusively out of the research, as the Councilors had stated that the Turian Councilor Sparatus had gotten closer to Anderson than they thought possible, and were worried that he would blow the whistle before they had time to bring the issue up themselves.

'Too bad I got there after they left him to die' Jane thought solemnly. Before she finally gave into her exhaustion she decided that this needed to be addressed and wrote up a message for Anderson.

 _Anderson,_

 _A problem has come to my attention that you need to know about. If you can try to get the Turian Councilor for a quick meeting as this concerns him just as much as it does Humanity. I promise to explain it as best I can. The Normandy will be docking at the citadel in two days. See you then._

 _Shepard_

* * *

 _Hello everyone. I present to you Chapter 6 of Guardians of the Effect. Thank you for the follows favorites and reviews. Next Chapter features a LOT of canon divergence so please bear with me. Until next time  
_

 _Sandewrpally_


	7. Chapter 7

**Guardians of the Effect**

" **Human history is written in a litany of blood shed over differing opinions of government and afterlife" – Legion**

Chapter 7: Inquiries Abound

* * *

 **Councilor Andersons office**

Two years of council work under his belt had made Anderson an understanding man when it came to politics. While he did not find joy in everything he did, it was worthwhile to do good work. The burgeoning partnership between him and the turian councilor Sparatus was also another good point, as both had been soldiers before being appointed as the represented heads of their species. Through him Anderson had come to learn about the way of the other two councilors.

Valern, the current head of the Salarian seat, was as conniving a politician as Udina. With the backing of the STG Anderson was already wary of him, as most of the points brought up by the salarian were well-founded, but had a hundred different methods and plans to achieve victory in the political circle. Both Anderson and Sparatus had grown weary of trying to unravel the web of the STG surrounding the actions of Valern. Though as much of a headache he was it was nothing compared to the Asari councilor.

Tevos was the epitome of cloak and dagger politician. Her sweet smile belied the couple hundred years of political maneuvering that the Asari held within her mind. She could steer the main topic away and bring other points to the forefront before the main and most times uncomfortable topics were all but forgotten under the mountain of lesser issues. Sparatus had given Anderson some memorable stories about the more awful deceits, such as when Shepard's Spectre selection had first come up. In truth Sparatus agreed that among the candidates of Humanity Shepard was by far more than qualified for the position. He had been forced to resume a stance of aggression from his counterparts, making it a rather uncomfortable experience for him when he acted against her Spectre initiation.

Anderson shook his head at that particular conversation. Despite the initial tension between the two both he and Sparatus had grown comfortably as allies and fellow councilors. Shepard's message to include the turian councilor was a surprise, but a welcome one. Despite the smear campaign that Tevos and Valern had inspired against her, Sparatus was a fellow ally in the fight against their complete and utter denial of the Reapers. The Turian had confided that even the Hiearchy knew that what led the assault on the Citadel was not just Saren, not just geth, but the single Reaper that had nearly destroyed the entirety of the initial fleet surrounding the Citadel. The cooperation between the Hierarchy and the Alliance after the Battle of the Citadel was remarkable, making strides in weapon, armor and other areas of study.

That cooperation had been causing tension between the two sides of the council. It had intensified in the last couple of weeks, and was noticeable to anyone involved with the private meetings between the council members. Tevos's calm demeanor had faded to utter fury for a glancing second before she regained her mask, and even Sparatus was fearful for that slip. Valern had eyed the two with avid curiosity bordering on obsession, and both he and Sparatus had bugs swept for on a daily basis after the last couple of meetings with the council. Shepard had kept Anderson and Hackett in the loop of her current activities, and by Anderson's extension Sparatus. Though he was wary of the Cerberus connection she was still the loyal soldier that kept them regularly updated with her activities, and more than that was just happy she was back. Though he knew it would probably not go well he was looking forward to meeting her again, as anyone who actually knew her had an enjoyable time mostly.

"Councilor Anderson?"

Taken from his musing he clicked the link on his omnitool "Yes?"

"Admiral Hackett is here sir."

The captain turned councilor smiled at that "Send him up please."

"Right away Sir."

Another minute went by before the Admiral stepped into the office. Out of the Brass of the Alliance Hackett was something of a pillar, famous for his strategist mind and unwavering support of the right actions. That he supported Shepard even after finding out she was working with Cerberus only added fuel to the fire that the Brass wanted him in. But that fire was slow in coming as Admiral Hackett was more than ready to point out the flaws in trying to undermine him and his command. As soon as the Admiral walked in Anderson was up and walking towards his friend, saluting before both men smirked good natured.

"Admiral"

"Counselor" responded the man in his trademark voice "I trust you've seen Alenko's report on Horizon?"

"I have" sighed Anderson "And though he reported on Shepard and her connection with Cerberus. Wished he had focused more on the Collectors themselves. On that note Shepard should be arriving soon. Any questions we have should be able to be answered then."

Both had taken seats while they waited for the Turian councilor and Shepard. Among the more mundane topics both learned that any information about the Collectors had been forwarded to both him and Hackett, along with the other tidbits that Shepard had discovered. It was in the middle of one of these that Sparatus came in, followed by Shepard.

"Councilors, Admiral" saluted and greeted Shepard.

"Commander Shepard I believe you have something for us? "Questioned the turian councilor.

"Yes" responded the Spectre "though it is not entirely good news. About two weeks ago we came upon an abandoned research vessel in the terminus systems. I decided to scour the station for anything useful. We ended up gaining something, but it was not what we suspected."

At this she pulled out her omnitool and sent a packet for the three of them before her. "While the station was abandoned it was done recently, as was the intended research. I managed to pull some data from what was left and it….is not good."

Anderson took a moment to load up the information that Shepard had sent to the three of them. Immediately alarms went off in his head when he noticed council level encryptions on the data she had sent. Sharing a look with Sparatus and Hackett they delved into the information.

It took a few minutes for the three of them to go through the information that Shepard had, and each of the three powerful men had separate reactions. Anderson was shocked and angry, only not bursting out in anger due to his discipline as an N7. Hackett had looked out unto the presidium, radiating cold fury behind that calm exterior. Sparatus's mandibles were twitching nonstop, anger evident in his posture and tone as he responded.

"Spirits. This would explain Tevos and Valerns's attitudes the past couple of weeks."

Anderson looked towards his counterpart and swallowed "it most certainly would. Shepard did you happen to recover anything else besides this?" he asked hesitantly. Shepard grinned at that, and Anderson wasn't sure to be worried or relieved at the same time.

"I can do better sir. If I may?" she motioned towards the door as Anderson was curious and confused at the same time. Motioning for her to do what she intended she stepped out. Taking a moment to compose himself before Shepard came back both Hackett and Sparatus had started talking.

"This isn't good, and it could be a major problem if it gets out." started Sparatus "Just the fact that the council funds were used to conduct this 'research' in of itself is a scandal. The subject of this research? Wouldn't be surprised if both Tevos and Valern felt the fires under them now."

"From all the data provided by Shepard it seems that from all biological perspectives the subject was human, but the experiments…" Hackett shook his head, reading over some of the more gruesome parts of the data that Shepard had recovered "Were conducted as if he wasn't even a human according to the correspondents."

"I can assure you he's as human as me or you Admiral." Replied Shepard. Following her was a monster of a man, clad in some of the most outlandish armor he had ever seen. Gold and silver lined the various plates, with white under weave visible throughout the armor. Intricate tree and wolf patterns flowed over parts of the armor, giving credence that it was more outlandish by the second. The helmet itself was featureless save for a yellow glow in the middle, giving off an eerie feel as the monster of a man approached the three assembled before him. While no weapons were visible on his person Anderson had no doubt that he didn't need weapons to be deadly.

"Councilors, admiral may I present Kane Ackerson the man we found there." Shepard introduced "I'll leave any explanations you want about him to him." As she moved to the side while Kane approached them. As he stood before the councilors and admiral he reached up and undid the seals on his helmet, lifting it off to reveal a very human face before the three. He was in his prime, about the same age as Shepard if he had to guess. Three distinct line were tattooed on his eye. Drawing his eyes to one filled with power and purpose. In a way it reminded him of Shepard, but put that away while they dealt with the issue at hand.

"Greetings Councilors, Admiral. As Commander Shepard stated I am Kane Ackerson, but there is more to the story I fear. IT will take a good chunk of time to explain how I came into the Commanders service."

"I believe we can make the time Mr. Ackerson. Please continue."

So the man started. He told them first that yes he was as human as him and Hackett, but was different in terms of where they came from. Expounding upon this he explained about where exactly he was from. Anderson was sure the skeptical look was shared across his and the other two next to him. They merely let the man, no Guardian, continue as he gave a brief history as to what his version of humanity was, down to their current state. Though he could tell that the man wasn't divulging everything that he knew Anderson thought it would be for the best. At the end Kane took a moment to, as least Anderson thought, allow them to catch their breaths before he began again. Before the Guardian began again Sparatus piped in with a question.

"So how did you came to be here, or more specifically in the hands of…ahem…council forces?"

The guardian smiled at the turian councilors attempt at modesty. "Please Councilor I know you and the Hierarchy had nothing to do with my imprisonment. And it is my belief that you and Councilor Anderson are not responsible for anything the other two have done. Though I thank you for your attempt."

Anderson smirked a bit at that for Sparatus gave his own version of a turian smirk at the reassurance of the Guardian. The Guardian continued with his rescue, with Shepard providing the main part of the initial rescue, first contact and anything else that occurred before the Guardian became truly aware of where he was. After this there came noticeable gaps in the telling of the Guardian, in which he was quick to catch onto, but didn't press it. The actions of his fellow councilors had already made a potentially bad move into one of catastrophic proportions, and Anderson was not about to add to the proverbial fire that was sure to come. It was when it came to horizon that he decided to test the things that Alenko had reported about there being odd members in Shepard's ground teams.

"Before we start off into the horror that was Horizon I think you should know that Staff Commander Alenko handed in his report on Horizon yesterday, and some things finally made sense that didn't before. More specifically about three members of your fireteam Commander." Hackett began, sensing the other Alliance officer's natural intuition. Anderson carefully scrutinized the Guardians reaction, trying to get a feel if it pertained to him or not. He showed nothing on his face, but his posture screamed soft resignation, as if a secret he had hoped wouldn't get found was splayed out for the world.

"If I may Councilors, Admiral" intervened Shepard "I believe seeing is believing for the other Guardian that came looking for Guardian Ackerson. I can have one of my squad bring the other to us if you want?"

Giving an affirmative nod towards the Commander he saw that she was already contacting one of the squad mates, Garrus if he was a betting man. Turning back to the Guardian before him Kane had squared himself in an attempt to ready for any more questions they had. Despite knowing that there was council work to be done he knew this was possibly one of the most important things in his short career as a counselor yet.

* * *

 **Zakera Wards Docks**

It was not the first time that Garrus was nervous getting a message from Shepard. Granted none could be at the level that had been when she had sent him an ill worded drunk letter confessing her dire need to shoot something in the face on one of their shore leaves, but this one topped the list. Looking away from the awoken beside him he was impressed by Kelly's handiwork in making her seen like your average day asari. Looking back at his omnitool he sighed as he read the message again.

 _G-_

 _Anderson and company knew about our fellow Guardians. Bring Tara as she's the only one I think can get through security without being shot at. I've already contacted Bailey and used Spectre authorization, but I trust you can get out of any trouble that you find yourselves in. See you soon._

 _S._

It helped that she had already thought ahead to get them through security with little issue. The problem now was that it seemed that every asari that the two of them passed honed in on the Awoken, some with curious stares and other with blatant, stop whatever they were doing curiosity. It had only got worse once they came into the presidium, where there was more asari than down in the wards. He thanked the Spirits that Kelly managed to give the Guardian the idea for the outfit and finish it herself.

Switching off his omnitool he looked back at the Awoken following him. She was in a casual outfit modified so that her hair was hidden, but no amount of modification could have covered up the more human features of the Awoken. If one looked close enough they could tell that the skin was different, as it matched a human's kind of skin more than anything. Lack of fringe, and other consequential things were making it harder for the Awoken to go unnoticed by the majority of the asari population that they came across. Grabbing a skycar for the both of them he settled down and set them towards the presidium, taking a moment to relax once they were out of the sea of eyes catching on the scarred turian and the asari magnet next to him.

"It seems that even my mere presence attracts attention." Tara stated after they were on their way to the human embassy.

"Mmmm" Garrus rumbled "I don't think it helps that you catch the eyes of everyone you meet with those eyes as if you're sweeping targets out."

"It's more of an instinct than anything. Fighting constantly gives you some traits that scream 'dangerous'. Though from what I could tell that's not what the many asari we passed were thinking of?" she hinted with a knowing smirk. Garrus rolled his eyes, a human expression he had picked up with fighting alongside humans for the past couple of years. No doubt Shepard was thinking alongside the same area, as she herself was the fixation of a certain Dr. Tsoni when they were on the SR1. The Guardian next to him looked back out at the passing parts of the citadel, parts wonder and sadness fixed in her gaze and posture.

"Your citadel reminds me of our own Golden age." She stated out of the blue. Garrus was honestly wondering about what exactly she was talking about, but let her continue anyway.

"Very few Guardians remain that remember the sprawling cities and technology that we took for granted. We achieved much with the aid of the traveler, but at the same time attracted the attention of those seeking our and the Traveler's demise. From what the Commander has told us your galaxy is on the cusp of its own collapse by these Reapers?

Garrus thought about what she said. From the briefings between the two of them the Guardians had come to the conclusion that yes their fight was here and that they believed them about the threat of the Reapers. What really threw them all for a loop was the fact that the three Guardians not only supported them, but assured them that when or if they got in contact with their Vanguard, a form of their own military exclusively manned by Guardians, There would be more support than just the three. Jane had beamed at their support, with an extra pep to her step after that initial briefing.

He was glad, not only for the support that the Guardians brought to the fight, but the moral support too. Kane had undoubtedly become one of Janes most trusted confidants besides him, Joker and Chakwas. It might have helped that he finally opened up about some of the more exotic perks of being a guardian as well. Near immortality, recovery form all but the most fatal of wounds, and other ones as well. Though something still bugged him about some of the information that all three of them had provided.

This came to him when he was watching some of the combat footage That Kane had provided to the rest of the ground team. It took a trained detectives eye to see it but there were noticeably small gaps in the footage, nothing more than ten seconds long. He had brought it to Jane's attention, and both had tried to unravel what could possibly be so important to cut out 10 second intervals from video. Both of them just came to the conclusion that some things were not going to be shared while there was a noticeable Cerberus presence still breathing down their necks and Garrus couldn't blame them. More than once he had heard a string of curses from their fellow Cerberus officer's room, and he knew the cause. The information that the Guardians shared had been encrypted by their Ghosts to only stay on the ship. Any attempt to copy, forward or do anything other than view and read and the information would instantly shut itself off to the offending party. Which led to Miranda's current mood and Mordin Solus's joy.

Mordin had easily become, though he was hesitant to say, friends and colleagues with the Awoken Warlock. From what they had been informed the Warlocks of the Guardians were both warriors and scientists, scholars and the like. From what Jane had told him Mordin was impressed with the knowledge that the Guardian had. On more than one occasion debates about the state of their society and galaxy compared to the Guardians golden age were one of their main topics of discussion, but went over the head of many of the crew. It was through one of these conversations that the topic of Glimmer came up, peeking the interest of any in proximity of the conversation.

It still amazed him at what Glimmer could do. Demonstrating to all around Tara had explained that 'Glimmer was a form of programmable matter that much of the Last City and Vanguard used for everyday things' Tara had said. In its initial form it was a cube of bluish metal, but once she had begun explaining it had transformed. At the end of her impromptu demonstration she had created a magazine for a Hand Cannon, part of a weapon, and to everyone's amusement, a figurine that Grunt had sheepishly asked for at the end of it. Solus had actually stayed still during the entire thing, shocking many of the people around them once they realized he had not moved or gone into one of his tirades of questions. After that Mordin asked the Warlock to become a partner in the science lab, exploring the differences and similarities that they experimented with.

Sighing rather loudly he turned towards the Awoken sitting next to him "Yes. Though most of the galaxy has decided to 'bury their heads in the sand' as humans would say."

Nodding at his answer Tara responded "We were caught unprepared too. Much of what we attained was lost within the first few years of fighting. In the end the Traveler and the first Guardians pushed back the Darkness, creating a refuge that still stands today."

Garrus couldn't help but analysis the Awoken women. While she looked at first to be in her prime. There was a notable weariness to her eyes, a thing he had seen in matron year Asari. It suddenly hit him, taking his breath from his lungs at the same time. Taking a deep breath he voiced what he already knew deep down.

"You were one of the first Guardians weren't you?"

Tara took a moment to respond, whether from the surprise of the question or thinking how to word it he did not know. finally she looked back at him.

"Yes Officer Vakarian. I am one of the first of the Guardians, but have not always been around. It is in the last few years that I met Bearl and finally Kane. It is for them that I hope to be a guiding hand, as it is the way for many of the first of our order. That is why I look at this and see history repeating itself, and hope to bring more of us to aid in the fight against the Reapers."

At that the skycar's Vi let them know that they had arrived at the embassies. Making sure that Tara's disguise was still working he led her to Andersons office not sure what to expect. The attention that the Awoken gathered here was more immediate and concerning. He was sure that gossip had spread form the wards like wildfire about this aurous asari in their midst, and Garrus internally groaned at the trouble it could potentially cause. Finally reaching Anderson's office he opened the door to the sound of Questions being directed to their residential titan, who for all intents and purposes was a stone wall answering the questions to the best of his abilities. Everything stopped when he led Tara into the room and took up position beside Shepard to watch the show. He noticed that Jane had set her omnitool to record, and hoped he could get a copy after this.

Kane looked as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, while the two councilors and Admiral had barley masked confusion on their faces. Anderson finally spoke up, confusion clearly evident in his voice.

"Forgive me miss I hope you can explain why you are here?"

"Certaintly," Tara stated "I am Tara Cladren, Warlock class Guardian of Fireteam Venator and before you ask-" at this she removed her hood, the blaze or red-orange hair coming fully into view "I am not an asari but an Awoken."

* * *

 **Councilor Anderson's Office**

To say that he and the two men beside him were speechless was an understatement. When the woman had first come in the automatically assumed it was an assistant of Tevos or some other important asari that stood before him. With a quick removal of her hood had proved him wrong. While she had the blue skin of an asari she had more in common with her human counterparts than any asari in the galaxy could have. The mane of red almost orange hair was what finally made the distinction known, and all three of them stood before a new race in the galaxy. The implications were making Anderson's head hurt, as a mountain of paperwork seemed to ghost in his vision on his desk.

Finally gathering his thoughts he looked to Shepard, an obvious grin on her face for bringing the newest guardian to their attention. It was Finally Sparatus that spoke up, curiosity mixed with wariness at het same time.

"And what exactly is an Awoken?"

"An awoken is what remains of those that attempted to escape our solar system during the collapse. Near the edge of the system something happened, creating both a graveyard and the Awoken in the same moments."

"You are certainly more human in appearance than even the Asari." Hackett said wearingly, as if the man wasn't sure if it was an insult or not.

"Once the Awoken were human, such as you and Titan Ackerson. Whatever happened caused the obvious changes to our physiology, from the blue skin to the sometimes glowing eyes that some of my people exhibit."

While this is all fascinating" Anderson cut in before they got off track "We were hoping you could give us another look at where and who exactly Guardians are?"

"Certainty. Ask and I shall try to answer your questions to the best of my knowledge."

Anderson leaned back in his char as best as he could. So many questions were racing through his, and he suspected his fellows, minds. There existed not only another version of humanity, but had been at war for centuries if it was to be believed. He decided to just dive in headfirst and hope he would surface.

"What are Guardians exactly?"

The Warlocks expression was one of contemplation, no doubt trying to think of a way to respond without taking hours of time up. After a moment she finally explained.

"Guardians are much like the militaries you have at your disposal. We actively engage in the protection of the Last City, form both Earth and the other worlds in the system. Each Guardian is granted a particular set of skills and technologies to adapt and fight against our enemies. But that is not all we are besides our considerable fighting prowess each Guardian is an active supporter of many of the factions within the city. Titan Ackerson is a supporter of The Iron Banner, one of the oldest order of Guardians that still exist to this day." She motioned towards the insignia on his pauldrons and Anderson noted the wolf emblazoned on them, figuring it denoted the Iron Banner she had said. "While I support the main Warlock force of the Vanguard, the central commanding figure of the Guardians." Motioning towards an insignia on a band on her arm.

It was Sparatus that had the next question. "What drove you to the point where you are at?" the turian counselor asked.

Anderson looked at both of the Guardians as they exchanged a knowing glance. At the end of their silent exchange she brought up her omnitool, and motioned for them to do the same.

"To explain what we fight against is no easy task. I believe seeing would be the most appropriate task. When you have the time I would suggest looking through the combat footage I have just shared with you. It has certain encryptions on it that allow it to not be hacked or shared. I trust you understand why we take these precautions?"

"Unfortunately" the turian councilor sighed "we do."

"To truly answer your question we have been in a war for survival for far longer than anyone wants to admit. In some ways we resemble your society before our Collapse. All the cares and problems were shard between our people, and for a time we prospered. When our enemies marched and kicked down the door we were ill fully prepared."

Turning to look out at the Presidium Anderson noticed that the Awoken's shoulders sagged a little. He had seen that look many times before in soldiers and families that knew there would not be people they cared about coming home.

"So caught off guard that The Traveler, our ally in all but blood, had to sacrifice itself to give us a fighting chance against our enemies. Guardians were borne form this sacrifice, and have been fighting the war ever since. For how long we have been fighting in this position well…..Its hard to say." Turning back from the look out at the Presidium all three of the hardened men before her withered in the intensity of her gaze. It was the kind that searched out the deepest parts of one souls and in that instant Anderson was reminded of a Matriarch he had met some months ago for council business.

"But I can say this with upmost surety. Guardians are the Light that fights against all that threaten our people. It is through us that our allies and enemies alike will learn about the Guardians and all that we strive to protect. To that end we are trying to establish contact with the Tower, our main base of operations in the system. We are hoping to bring proper introductions to the citadel once we can. Until then we would appreciate discretion especially in mine and our other Guardian's cases."

"Of course" Sparatus replied "Any chance to make allies is preferred over enemies. If you'll excuse me I believe I have wasted enough of your time Miss Caldren"

Anderson knew he would have stop as well. Despite making time for both Shepard and her new acquaintances he was sure that they could not explain all there was about them. Saying it was a lot to take in was an understatement. A system that was a carbon copy of the Sol system, with a people that bordered on extinction? A military that had survived for centuries of continuous combat? It was all more than could be explained within such a short time.

"Unfortunately I must also excuse myself" Hackett explained "The fifth fleet is moving out soon and I need to get abreast of things. Anderson, Shepard"

And with that he was left alone. The Guardians were waiting for any more questions to come their way if the way they stood was any indication. Shepard and Garrus were off to the side, watching the exchange with amused grins and Anderson couldn't even begrudge them of it. In just a short amount of time there had been several potentially political disastrous situations just form this one conversation in regards to the council and their actions. 'Mostly Tevos and Valern though' he thought to himself.

"I believe that is all we can go over today Commander Shepard." He could have sworn that Shepard was holding in a laugh from the exasperated tone he had released them all. The Guardians gave respectful bows and headed towards the exit, the Titan donning his helm and the Awoken her hood. Garrus made to follow them while Shepard stayed behind to chat without anyone else around.

"So on a scale of one to ten how interesting was this meeting?" She asked playfully.

"I'm surprised you can joke about them like that. From what I've seen they are some of the most battle-ready people I have ever seen. The Awoken herself seemed to be searching for ways to kill us and escape at a moment's notice. Though that may just be the paranoia of being a counselor."

"Trust your intuition. The way they fight is like nothing we've ever seen. Make sure you mentally prepare yourself for what is in those vids. Till next time Anderson."

"See you around Shepard"

With Shepard gone Anderson finally let out a breath that felt held in throughout the entire meeting. Leave it to Shepard to bring earth-no galaxy shaking news to him in the form of another people, humans that lived so completely different from the Alliance that it was god to honest scary. Making a note to watch some of the vids hat the Guardians had provided he went back to council work, the experience fresh on his mind.

* * *

 **Zakera Ward**

"That went better than I expected"

"Indeed it did"

The two Guardians were chatting in the back of the taxi while Jane and Garrus were in the front. It had gone better than even she expected, with the whole 'I'm blue like an asari yet so much different than an asari' thing that was looming over the meeting. Though in hindsight hat was a minor thing in the grand scheme of the meeting. No doubt Anderson, Hackett and Sparatus would watch some of the combat vids the Guardians had provided and realize that they were potentially one of the greatest allies they could ever have imagined in the universe. And that the other two councilors had almost royally screwed themselves.

"Just so you know" Garrus got her attention by playfully poking the under weave of her armor "Our Awoken friend has managed to catch the eye of seemingly ever asari that we've come across. It's almost comical at this point."

"Oh really?" Jane turned back towards the Awoken in question, who was staring out at the passing building and cars. "And how does it feel to be queen of the asari in their eyes?"

"It feels like ill need a shower when we get back to the Normandy." Tara delivered in a deadpan voice. The three other occupants were laughing at this point, clearly amused at the Awoken's unnatural attraction that pervaded apparently every asari.

"At least it is not me this time. Hard to remain inconspicuous when every asari seems to want to meet you."

"Yes just meet you." Garrus growled out playfully "I seem to remember a certain doctor that had, what do humans say, 'the hots' for you on the original Normandy"

"Oh did she now?" Kane had jumped in, ready for a chance to annoy the commander with Garrus "And what, pray tell, came of this attraction?"

Before Jane could retort to tell them to shut the hell up Garrus chimed in "Many embarrassing moments for our infallible commander. Between her and Kaiden it was a wonder that she didn't succumb to their 'charms'." He finished hesitantly and Jane took notice of that. The experience with Kaiden stung, but as she had told everyone who asked he was in no uncertain terms not important to the mission. After all it was not Kaiden or Liara that she had the hots for. That honor solely rested with the turian playfully mocking her with the Titan in the backseat. She decided to turn the tables on him, and hoped he would get the hints she was about to drop. "If I remember correctly I graced neither of them with my presence the night before Ilos. I also remember cleaning you out for everything in Skylian five."

Jane was looking straight in front of her but could tell Garrus was putting two and two together if his hesitance of retorting was any indication. Had she not searched up turian and their complex social interactions she would never have noticed the slight way that his mandibles slackened in nervousness, and the way his shoulders tightened in embarrassment. 'Good' she thought 'Maybe hell finally start to get an idea of how much I care for him. Now that I've shut up one of them…' She turned to the Titan who had leaned back and looking out on the passing wards.

"So Kane" the Titan turned back to look at her "Have anyone special waiting for you back home?"

Before the Titan could even get a word out Tara intervened, with a mischievous look on her face. "Oh does he. In fact, it was through her that we even managed to find him."

Kane was blushing fiercely at this, and Jane couldn't help but making the stoic Titan squirm in embarrassment. "So who is the lucky lady?"

Tara once again had the answer before Kane "Another Awoken by the name of Petra Venj. Apparently she fell right into his nonexistent charms." Teased Tara. She and Jane were touchingly enjoying the teasing and squirming when Kane chimed in.

"You said Petra gave you a way to find me. If I'm correct in guessing can I have it back?" He asked seriously. Before Jane could ask what he was referring to Tara pulled out an inconspicuous box, which oddly resembled a small jewelry box. Realization dawned on her when the Titan took it with more care she had ever seen before. It was either a wedding Ring, or something similar, but how would a ring help them find him?

Kane must have seen the questioning look on her face, because not a moment later he answered the unspoken question. "When a Guardian finds someone who he truly feels a connection we craft what is called a Bond of Light. It is essentially a part of our Ghost, ourselves, given physical representation to give to our loved ones." At this he took whatever was in the box and displayed it for her.

It was two simple rings woven together, stark white against the tinted inside of the skycar. So simple yet so…. endearing she thought. Garrus had also turned his head to look at it, and a complex look crossed his face, as if he was at his console at the batteries in the Normandy trying to decipher more of that tech gibberish she always saw. From one simple explanation Kane had described something that meant much more than any common wedding ring. He had given literally part of himself to the one he loved, and it was the sappy romantic part of her that just couldn't forget the look of utter completeness that the Titan's face was showing. She imagined that look on Garrus towards her, and was instantly regretting it because of the fierce blush she knew she had to have on her face at the moment.

Luckily the skycar had reached the dock before she could make a complete embarrassment of herself. Having already resupplied the majority of the crew before the meeting the only thing left to do was get another of the dossier the Illusive Man had sent after Horizon. Kasumi, Master thief and tech expert, was expecting a meeting on the docks with the password "silence is golden". Moving towards the docks she noticed that yes indeed every asari that caught sight of Tara stopped what they were doing to look at the beautiful woman before them. Jane internally laughed at this, as she had her own nightmares about asari doing what they were to Tara right now.

"Commander Shepard step up and claim your prize!" a rather colorful voice called out from one of the advertisements lining the dock entrance. Stepping towards it the voice came back "Enter the password and claim your prize Commander Shepard."

Slightly amused she replied, "Silence is golden."

"Nice to finally meet you Shepard. I Trust the arrangement made with Cerberus is still in effect?"

Jane had no doubt there was a look of confusion on her face as the hologram of the thief asked her this. 'Of course theres a catch' she thought internally. "No but I can see to it well get it done for you."

The thief recovered rather quickly in response "Nothing serious, just a simple heist. I'll meet you on the Normandy Commander."

"Apparently she doesn't know what 'simple' means when your involved Shepard" Garrus cooed playfully as they made their way towards the Normandy. HE was right in regards to that. Her entire career as a spectre started with a simple shakedown run that had promptly exploded in their face. In a weird sort of way, she doubted there would ever be such a thing as a simple mission again. As they made their way onto the ship she could hear their newly acquired squad mate in the cockpit, gushing over not joker but the Guardian in the copilot seat.

"Are you some sort of Vi?"

"No I'm an Exo"

"Pain in the ass you mean?" Joker pitched in.

"Only for you Joker. Also ready to depart when you are commander."

Kasumi turned towards the four in the entrance to the cockpit, waiting for introductions. Shepard started with the least different of the three "This is Kane Ackerson, Titan Class Guardian and most assuredly human." Kane Gave a slight bow towards the thief. Pointing to Tara "This is Tara Caldren, Warlock class Guardian and Awoken."

At the thief's silent question Tara removed her hood, letting the orange red hair fall from its entrapment. Even without trying the Awoken had enraptured the thief, or at least as far as Jane could tell. Before anyone could blink, the thief was inspecting the hair while muttering things to one in particular.

"So natural…oh the things I could do with this! You have to let me style your hair sometime." The thief stated to Tara. The rest of the occupants in the room let out brief chuckles at the Awoken's flustered face, obviously uncomfortable with the way the thief was handling her hair. "And finally" grabbing Kasumi's attention "We have our Exo Hunter Class Guardian Bearl-41."

"Just Bearl will do. A pleasure to meet you. Now Commander while you were busy chatting away we got some new dossiers in. Joker suggested going to get this 'Tali'?"

"Right he is." Jane instantly replied.

Joker had turned around while Bearl was going through the last of the pre-flight checks to look at her dead in the eyes. "Thought you might want to know Hackett had a statue dropped off here a little while ago. Also sent you a message if I believe."

It unnerved her the way Joker was acting. She waved the rest of them off while she went to her personal terminal to see exactly what Hackett wanted. While the message was a simple one, it did nothing to stop her blood from turning ice cold.

 _From: Admiral Hackett_

Commander Shepard:

Our scans in the Amada system have turned up something we thought you should see: the final location of the wreckage of the SSV Normandy.

We thought this news might be important to you, but we also have an ulterior motive. The Alliance would like to honor the Normandy with a monument, to be built on the site of the ship's final resting place. We'd like to invite you to place the monument and be the first to walk on the site.

There are still 20 crew members unaccounted for from the attack on the Normandy. If you find any signs of these lost crewmen, we ask that you report to the Alliance so that those heroes' families might find some closure.

Godspeed to you, Commander.

She was sure that Hackett had the best intentions with this. However, it did not matter. She could not fathom going back to where she had died anytime soon. What she forgot to notice was a certain turian standing behind her as she finished rereading the letter. Unbeknownst to her Garrus was heading down to the cargo bay with Kane, already planning to get her some closure for the mess that happened over Alchera. She stood at the console, as if it held all the pain and fury from the last 2 years she was not alive.

* * *

 **Normandy Cargo Bay**

Kane knew something was off when Garrus followed him down to the cargo bay. From the short time, he had known him Garrus kept to either the armory, forward Cannons, or mess hall and nowhere else. What was stranger still was the tenseness he found in the turian, though he was not an expert of alien social quirks. When the elevator finally reached the cargo bay, he saw a new crate in the middle of the room. Garrus moved instantly towards it, while Kane followed at a slower pace. Both of them stopped at the crate and Kane took a moment to read what was written on the surface.

 _Normandy SR1 Memorial_

"Bastards" Garrus growled "Each and every one of them."

Kane knew what the turian was going through. Every person, whether they were alien or human, showed regret and anger in similar ways. Kane himself been wracked with guilt for the failure on his part to bring the Vault of Glass down completely, forcing the Vanguard to deploy more forces just to prevent Skolas and Oryx control over the valuable Vex artifacts. Some of those Guardians had never returned. He was brought back to the present when Garrus started speaking again.

"The SR1 was the first Normandy that I, Shepard, Joker and Chakwas served on. We were hunting a rouge Spectre by the name of Saren. We succeeded. However, the collectors, destroying the ship and spacing Shepard at the same time, attacked not two months after the Normandy. From what she says, Cerberus rebuilt her from the ground up. She may seem the same on the outside. Nevertheless, she has changed, and not in a good way. I Guess death will do that to people." GArrus finished with an exasperated huff, as if the words were constricting his windpipe. Kane noticed that Garrus's hands were clenched tight enough to get a groan out of the gauntlets of his armor

"Tex, disable all listening devices and lock the elevator. Edi can you tint the windows above us?"

"I can Guardian Ackerson."

"Please do." By now, Garrus was perplexed as to what the Guardian was doing. From what Kane could tell, he was a mixture of nervousness, relief and curiosity. Kane was quickly clearing a space in the cargo bay for what he was about to do. It was not every day that he brought out his iron Banner forging skills. It would take an entire day to do what he was planning, and that was only if Garrus was willing to help.

"Garrus what I'm about to do requires help. More specifically help form one close to Shepard." He began explaining, "Guardians of the iron banner are masters of forging, from armor, weapons and memorials. From what you have said this memorial lacks the feeling that you and by extension the rest of those who served on it. I can forge one much grander than this, but it will require something from you."

"What exactly?" Said the turian across from him, curiosity-giving way to conviction. Turning away from his workspace he faced Garrus fully, knowing what was about to come from his mouth might very well cut off whatever friendship they have.

"You love Shepard don't you?"

When the words left his mouth, Kane waited for Garrus's response. At first, he merely just stood there looking at Kane as if he had grown a third head. Then resignation set in, as if all the air had been forced from his lungs in one go. Garrus responded with barely a whisper "Yes, since she came to me the night before our final push against Saren."

"I thought as much. You are acting much the same way I did when I finally realized I was in love. However, I digress. What I need from you to make this work is to tell me about the Normandy and its people while I forge, to get a feel of what exactly this needs. It will require a whole day to do, but I have a feeling it will take that long for you to tell me about it." Kane finished with a little bit of mirth in his voice. Garrus chuckled at that as well, relieving some of the tension in the room.

"So when do we begin?"

As Tex transmitted the necessary glimmer and tools, the titan donned his full Iron Banner set while motioning for Garrus to don his own helm. "Immediately."

* * *

 **Normandy Crew Deck - 12 hours from Haestrom**

For several hours, the telltale ringing of metal on metal had been drifting up from the cargo bay. Whenever she tried to go down to see what the hell was going on. However, every time Edi or Tex would stop her, citing it was dangerous at the moment. After threatening bodily harm on her core, Edi had depolarized the window above the cargo bay. She could make out Kane and Garrus, with numerous tools and Glimmer strewn around him. Just as fast, the window polarized to black and Edi explained that whatever Kane was doing created such brightness that looking at it would harm the eyes and yada yada yada. Frustrated that she could not get anything out of the two Ai's she went to Tara, hoping she could explain what exactly Kane was doing with Garrus down there.

Stepping into the science lab both Tara and Mordin turned from whatever they were doing to look upon a frustrated Commander. Jane went towards Tara, a mix of amusement and worry on her face.

"Tara, what is Kane doing with Garrus down in the cargo bay?"

A silent 'ah' formed on the Awoken's lips. Setting down a data pad, she motioned for the Commander to follow her. When they reached the elevator Tara touched for engineering. When they arrived Tara exited and motioned for Jane to follow her. When they reached the window nearest to Grunts room, she stopped and leaned against the window.

"So what exactly do you want to know Commander?"

"Again, what are Kane and Garrus doing in the Cargo bay? I keep hearing something like a hammer on metal or something down there but every time I try to see what they are doing either Edi or Tex will get in the way."

"If I had to guess Kane is putting his forging skills to use."

Jane had to think a moment before responding "Forging. As in hammer and tongs?" she asked incredulously.

"In simple terms yes. Those dedicated to the Iron Banner pick up the craft from time to time to make weapons or relics for those we lose in the war. From how long he has been at it is must be quite a project for him to devote so much time too, as Kane is one of the more gifted craftsmen in the ranks of the Iron Banner. As to what Officer Vakarian is doing down there only Kane and him would know."

It was too much of a coincidence. From the message and package that Hackett had sent her to what Kane and Garrus were doing right now. She would find out soon, as they were twelve hours out from Haestrom and Tali. It was the time between missions that she hated the most. Thinking about Cerberus, her death, the collectors was overwhelming at best, suffocating at worst. It was friends like Joker, Garrus and Chakwas that she was eternally grateful for. Though the new squad mates were growing on her.

"'And what a project they are working on."

Both of the trained warriors jumped in surprise when a voice came out of nowhere between the two of them. Then Kasumi appeared after dropping her cloak, an expression of pure unadulterated joy on her face. Jane was swearing in her mind while the Awoken next to her had her hand raised and glowing purple. Instantly the thief had her hands raised in surrender, not wanting to incur the wrath of Commander Shepard and the Guardian.

"One should not sneak up on a guardian child. Its very hard to fight our instincts with cloaked enemies."

"Noted" replied the thief "But back to what I was saying. Whatever those two are working on down there is one of the greatest crafted memorials I have ever seen."

So it did have something to do with the package from admiral Hackett. She frowned internally at the revelation, and was still confused as to what they were actually doing to the memorial. Sighing rather loudly she looked back to the tinted windows, wishing for once she could actually see what Garrus was cooking up with the Titan Guardian. Kasumi noticed this and blinked out to give the commander space before revealing anything more. Jane looked towards the guardian and was mentally prepping herself for the mission ahead. The Guardians had expressed concerns in integrating with the other squad mates and she was ready to bring them into the fold.

"Tara we have a mission in twelve. I would like you to be on the ground team."

"Of course commander."

* * *

Greetings fellow readers and writers. I apologize for the lack of updates to Guardians of the Effect. I found this chapter harder to write for one reason or another. Anyway it was my firm belief that the Normandy memorial was in better lack for words, stupidly simple. We have all seen some of the Iron Banner stuff coming and you can bet your mythoclasts that i believe in memorializing people. Next time will be the Haestrom mission, which will either be one long chapter or several medium sized chapters. Until next time.

Sandewrpally

Guardian and shakarian


	8. Chapter 8

**Guardians of the Effect**

" **I don't need luck. I have ammo." – Grunt**

Chapter 8: Guardian, meet Geth

* * *

 **Normandy Forward Battery**

Garrus was completely exhausted by the time he had made it back to the forward battery. After 15 grueling hours of helping Kane he was sore from head to foot, with the Guardian looking no worse for wear. As he was divesting himself of his armor, which seemed to be a hundred pounds more heavily weighted that it actually was, Shepard made her entrance. As he was too exhausted to even care as he kept undoing the latches on them while addressing her at the same time.

"Shepard. Anything I can help you with?"

If he had been more alert he would have noticed the tension bleeding out like a sore wound from his friend. As it was he was merely going through the motions before he drifted into sleep while still standing.

"Garrus what exactly are you doing with Kane down in the cargo bay?"

"Was."

"What?"

Turning around to face her Garrus took in her whole appearance. There were still the telltale marks of cybernetics on her face, but were receding surprisingly fast. To him she looked as beautiful as he remembered her before Ilos, when they had a private game of Skylian five. He had to take a moment to think about what to say before he blurted something he would regret later.

"Kane needed help with a project. He asked me and I agreed to help him."

"Don't give me that Vakarian" she walked up to him, staring at him with those emerald eyes as if they were pools of green he could get lost in. "From the second I got a message from Hackett you and Kane have been down there working on who knows what. Now that I look you seem more exhausted than when I found you on Omega. What. Were. You. Doing. Down. There." She emphasized each word with a small step towards him, causing him to step back until he couldn't. In his exhausted state he knew there was no chance for him talking his way out of this. Better to tell the truth and get it over with.

"I was helping make a better memorial for the SR1"

Instantly she stopped and stared at him. He began to notice how tense she was, and was worried for her. He couldn't imagine what the pain of dying felt like. Or being thrust into a different galaxy than the one you left. But he wanted to. Spirits he wanted to help her anyway he could. That was why he had helped Kane. When they had finally finished Garrus was in awe. It was everything he felt was needed to honor those that were lost in the original Normandy's disappearance.

"I know that Hackett wants you to set up the memorial on Alchera. I also know that you are hesitant to go there for reasons I cannot and will not try to understand. To do so would disrespect you, and I don't want that." He stood taller and Shepard moved an inch closer, closer than he had ever been with her other than a combat situation. Her eyes were boring into him, both challenging and fearing whatever he was going to say next. He knew what needed to be done, but did not revel in it. "When was the last time you slept more than two or three hours? I can tell you are running on fumes. We all need closure, and Alchera will prove it."

She looked at him again, fear more than evident in her features. It was unusual for him to see her this vulnerable. He wondered if anyone had ever seen this side of her. "Shepard" He put a hand on her shoulder, gripping it lightly to steady both himself and her "It's not only you that need closure. The two years you were gone were by far one of the worst I have had. Tali too. When we get her I suggest we get Alchera over with. After that I can drink you under the table at the bar." He finished with a little bit of mirth.

She gave out a small laugh, more strained than he remembered. She looked back up to him and he could swear she wanted to say something. Spirits those eyes. While his mind was more than ready to remember her face before he drifted off to sleep his body betrayed him with a big yawn. At this Jane laughed with a little more mirth and made towards the door.

"I'll hold you to that Garrus. For now though get some sleep. We'll have Tali by the time you get back."

Before he could say anything she was gone. Taking off the last bit of his armor Garrus couldn't help but be mesmerized by the images in his memory. It was probably a good thing that she had left when she did, as he wasn't sure he could keep the lid on his attraction, both emotional and physical, to her under wraps for very long in his current state. His thoughts before sleep overcame him was her eyes, and the memorial that he had helped Kane build.

* * *

 **Normandy Cargo Bay**

After he was done Kane took a step back from the new SR1 memorial. Garrus had been a great help with the initial production, telling him about his experiences aboard the first ship. His Iron Banner forging and always been a point of pride with himself, and was evident by the statue that stood before him. He was exhausted himself because of the amount of forging he had done. Most of the Iron Banner craftsmen would take their projects in increments. IT allowed them to take greater care when doing the finer prices of weapons and the like, but memorials were a far different monstrosity. When Lord Saladin had explained the process for the creation of the Iron Banner insignia he always brought with him during the tournaments, he was both awed and winded in the same moment. He had quickly asked for an apprenticeship under the Last Lord of Iron. A week of straight crucible fights and his request was granted. He had been away from the tower for three months, learning about the Iron Banner and all it entailed.

Officially both he and Lord Saladin were comrades, forged in the fire of the crucible. Reality was far different from what most people imagined. He had learned of the sacrifice that the Iron lords had done to protect the city and its inhabitants. Of SIVA, and its insidious nature. It was then that he had become a Lord of Iron, but Saladin warned him to keep it under wraps until he could be granted a lordship into the ranks of a Guardian. Both he and Saladin had heard the rumors circumventing the Tower and the Guardians. Two new Lords were being brought forward to be considered. A hunter that no one could keep track of, but had contributed so much in the year he had arrived that it was impossible for the Vanguard to not give him a title of Lord. And himself, which gave him a measure of pride that the Vanguard though so highly of him.

For some reason the commander reminded Kane a lot about the mysterious hunter. He was human from the briefing he had attended, but held a gaze that showed he was a wall that no one could scale. It was the hunter that had secured passage to the dreadnought, killed oryx single handily, and brought the plan forward to end oryx once and for all in his ascendant realm. Other than that he had stayed away from the Tower and other guardians, only meeting with Cayde every now and then. The only reason Kane had any knowledge of this was because of a conversation that the hunter had approached him.

* * *

 **Tower – 1 week before Kane's disappearance**

" _Guardian"_

 _Kane turned to see a hunter standing before him, dressed in normal hunter attire, cloak and all. But what caught his attention was the fact that the man who for all intents and purposes was an enigma had was standing next to a pillar looking straight at him. Instantly the guardian straightened up, as the hunter had an air of command in him. At that the hunter smiled like he had found Kane's reaction amusing._

" _This isn't an interrogation Kane. Relax"_

 _One thing that everyone universally agreed on was the hunter's uncanny ability to remember the name of every Guardian he had spoken to. Regardless Kane relaxed as the hunter approached him, leaning on the rail overlooking the City and the Traveler. Both guardians looked towards the Traveler, their own light coinciding with the rise and fall of the cities inhabitants. Kane enjoyed these few peaceful hours of twilight of the plaza, were no more than a few guardians chose to do business before heading back out into the fight._

" _Hard to believe we go to end oryx in a week."_

 _Kane leaned on the rail next to the Hunter "In no small effort to you sir."_

" _Hah. I haven't been called sir by anyone since becoming a guardian. I'll not have you starting it now."_

" _Fine. But rumor has it you may not have a choice in the manner after the King's fall. After all being a lord can't be much better than sir."_

" _Right back at you fellow 'rumored' Lord."_

 _Both men laughed at their exchange, as rumors had more or less spread like wildfire through the ranks. Kane's assault on the black Garden and subsequent Vault of Glass had earned him much respect in the ranks of acolyte and Master Guardians. His secret Lordship under the Iron Banner was also another point towards his naming as a Lord._

 _The Enigmatic Hunter was also being considered even though he had only been with the Guardian Ranks for a year. Establishing a beachhead on the dreadnought was only the start of an impressive record. Kane and fire team Venator were busy cleaning up the Reef of Fallen Wolves when apparently he had arrived with the Exo Stranger at the Tower. The Vanguard were hesitant about offering him a place in their ranks, but had more than proved himself when Oryx made his move into the Solar system. He was responsible for more victories against the Hive and Taken than any of the other Master Guardians, yet always allowed more experienced Guardians to take the reins when an operation required more than a few Guardians._

" _Believe it or not I've felt like this before."_

 _Kane looked over to the Hunter, now staring at his hands like they held all the answers to the universe. "The last fight before a great foe is vanquished. Only this time I don't plan on becoming a walking corpse at the end of it."_

 _The Hunter was clenching his fist so hard that the strain could be heard in his armor on his hands. Kane knew that feeling. The Vault was by no means an easy to take objective. Vex were always an unpredictable enemy, and were at their strongest in the Vault._

" _Kane I've got a question for you."_

" _Shoot."_

" _Do you think there could be more Fallen like Variks?"_

 _Surprisingly it was a question Kane had been asking himself lately. From his constant interactions with the House of Judgements representative, he had come to understand more about the Fallen before they became enthralled with the Darkness. Petra had also given him her view of the Fallen, which had him distancing himself from the minority of closeminded guardians._

" _Truthfully? I believe the Fallen could regain the Light that they once had. How to do that well… that's anyone's guess. Variks and Petr-"he stopped himself before he went any further. As far as he knew there was no one alive that knew of the secret bonding he had done with Petra, and was more than ready to defend that secret. The fact that the Hunter so easily got him to spill a secret befuddled the Titan, as the natural charisma that the man exuded seemed to make people believe and trust him. If used properly there was no doubt that the Hunter could be one of the best Guardian leaders that the tower had ever seen._

" _Ah I see the rumors do have some merit to them." The Hunter said playfully "And before you decide to push me over the railing you should know that it was Bearl who caught on to the attraction. She told Cayde and well….here we are."_

" _I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass someday."_

" _Which part?"_

" _The part I where I didn't shoot her in the face during the Crucible duels" Kane deadpanned. Bearl had been holding a grudge since then, and he was more than sure she knew more than she let on to Cayde. He was somewhat relieved that it was one of his fire team members rather than another Guardian. He would think of something for Bearl though, and would take eternal delight in it._

" _I figured that's why she was like that. Though in her defense you did catch her and everyone else by surprise with that quick draw."_

" _Back to the point I was making" Kane waved his hand in front of him, as if to dispel the unease coming his way form Bearl "The Fallen did not naturally fall from the Light. Based on my discussions with Variks they could be brought back into the fold of the Traveler. But how to do it is the question."_

" _Agreed. They would be formidable allies if the hate between us could abate. I've seen what this kind of hate do to a people, and it is not pretty."_

 _Both of the Guardians looked out upon the Traveler as the sun was rising, It was a spectacular sight, the black of night giving way to the blues and yellows of the rising sun. Kane enjoyed the sight as much as any other Guardian, but for him it was more symbolic. The sun rose another day of the Last city. With it the Guardians had bought another day for their people, and would continue to protect it and the Traveler. When he looked back the Hunter was gone, though Kane had a feeling he would see him again."_

* * *

 **Normandy Cargo Bay**

He was brought out of his musing when he heard the elevator behind him ping. Scrambling to cover the memorial he just managed to cover it before Shepard, Tara, and Zaeed stepped out and headed towards the shuttle. All three of them looked towards the hastily but fully covered item. Shepard gaze stayed over the covered statue, an indiscernible emotion on her face. She turned back and headed into the Kodiak. He could hear Zaeed grumble "so that's what they were working on…" Before the doors shut and they took off. Making sure the cover was properly in place he went took the elevator up to the CIC. When he had heard Shepard grumble about scanning planets he had taken a simple curiosity in it. It had quickly become a favorite way for the Guardian to pass the time, though Shepard was starting to suspect that the resources were not just from her scanning.

Taking a place at a specially made system for the Guardians he booted up the programs necessary for the several little side projects he had Tara start. They were miniscule and more about using time in between missions more than anything else. From tuning their omnitools to cooperate with guardian and Ghost systems to finding ways to convert some of the more common weaponry. They still couldn't figure out the potential Glimmer problem, though Tara and Solus were by far the most qualified to tackle that monster of a problem. Before he could get into the scanning a certain pesky redhead had caught his attention and it was not a good thing.

"Ah Mr. Ackerson! I was wondering if you have a minute to talk?"

Internally he was groaning at the attitude of Kelly Chambers. Not only had the yeoman been hounding the Guardians she seemed to take a particular interest in the Titan.

"Of course. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering why you made a new memorial for the SR1? From what I saw it was a rather fine one."

He laughed a little at that. To call that thing a memorial was by far an insult in the Guardians opinion. "I merely thought that a memorial needed to actually represent something rather than be a hunk of statue."

"Why is that?"

He took a moment to consider what to say. He was sure that by now Cerberus had a working profile of the Guardians. It couldn't hurt to divulge something he took personal pride in.

"We Guardians have been at war for several centuries. We have found ways to remember those that have been lost. The Iron Banner, of which I am a part of, are dedicated to those who have passed in the fight. We craft memorials that symbolize their lives, what they represent to those that remain. For mourning is fine, but remembering is better."

"That sounds like exactly what Shepard needs."

"Come again?"

Kelly turned to wave him towards the communications room. Needless to say he was intrigued now that he had a chance to talk with her seriously. Putting his terminal on standby he followed the perky redhead into the communications room. Since the Guardians had come aboard many of the bugs in place had been infected with software to delete any recordings of them, which no doubt was the cause of some of the tension between them and the resident XO.

"To answer your question the Commander has been more closed off then she previously was. While her death can be attributed to this, I've noticed a change in her demeanor since Officer Vakarian and you three have come aboard."

"Aye death can do that to a person" he mumbled back. The Guardians still didn't know how to broach the topic of a Guardian form of death. By their estimates, only coming in contact with the Collectors in massive proportions could limit their resurrection sequences. Anything else was like child's play to the Guardians. "But it's more than that I suspect."

Chambers nodded "I believe she hasn't come completely to focus with what happened two years ago. I noticed it when she read a message from Hackett about the resting place of the first Normandy. She needs to do this, for both herself and the rest of remaining crew of the SR1."

"Agreed" at this the yeoman looked up at him in shock, though he suspected that is was good acting on her part. "To clarify Guardians are themselves at constant risk of death every day. While we realize that our friends and comrades might not make it back that doesn't stop us from feeling the loss. It is part of who we are. Though we may be from different ….something it doesn't change he fact we are more alike than we realize. Obvious differences aside." He finished playfully.

"So we do have something in common with the snarky AI, an asari with hair, and a man that looks like a walking tank?" Kane had to give the yeoman credit when it came to relieving tension in the air.

"I'm sure you heard what happened when our resident Warlock went through the citadel?"

"Apparently every asari wanted a piece of her." She deadpanned.

Both Guardian and yeoman laughed at this. Scuttlebutt was sometimes a marvelous thing when applied right. Bearl in particular could spread rumors like they were just tidbits of conversation. By the time they had left dock at the Citadel Bearl, with some help from Joker, had managed to spread the news that the Awoken was very wanted by the asari population. Tara herself had waved off the comments, stating that while she herself was blue, she preferred the more exotic tastes. The picture that Kane had managed to capture of everyone's reaction was priceless, and was another feature of the omnitools he had come to love.

"In all seriousness I believe what you are doing for the Commander and the others from the SR1 is fantastic, both from a professional and personal point of view. That was all I wanted to say." Before he could respond Chambers left the Titan. Kane took a minute to settle down before getting back to the terminal. He had used a lot of glimmer with the memorial, and was hoping the two resident geniuses could come up with something. His omnitool pinged with a notification of one of his personal side projects, and was happy he could finally work out the issue of getting _Icebreaker_ to not explode with use of the Thermal clip system. If anything the rifle would actually be the safest using the thermal clips for now. With a wide grin he made his way to the armory to put the finishing touches on his beloved _Icebreaker_.

* * *

 **Haestrom**

If there was ever a time to be jealous of the Guardians shielding systems today was the day. Not only did Tara'a shields not fry in the sun, but she had stated that she had been in more hostile environment during combat on mercury, which just caused the two non-guardians to look on in bewilderment. She would have to discuss with the resident Warlock and scientist if there was a way of incorporating the kinetic barriers and shielding to better fight against the collectors. For now though she was focusing on a mission, and more importantly what exactly the Guardian in the shuttle could do.

"So Tara what do you know about the Geth?"

"From what Edi and Professor Solus have provided it seems the Geth are a race of link minded AI From beyond the Perseus Viel. From official reports they were led into attacking the galactic community two years ago by a Saren Acturius. From what Kane and the other crew have shared with me it appears these Reapers are the actual masterminds behind the attack. In combat tech powers such as overload and similar powers and ammo modifications work wonders against them."

Jane smirked behind her helmet. It was a nice change of pace to introducing someone to a new enemy that wasn't green any sense of the word. "Right on all counts. Because I'm not familiar with all the nuances of a Warlocks power, what do you think would be the best skills and weaponry you could bring?"

"Arc abilities and weapons will probably have the most effect. The arc subclass for warlocks is a mid to close range offensive specialization."

"Good. We'll go with you in front followed by Zaeed with me giving covering fire and tech from a distance. Zaeed you'll be taking care of the unshielded enemies with concussive rounds and weapons fire. Save your incendiary grenades for the more heavily armored units."

"You got it Shepard" Grunted the old mercenary.

"With you taking care of the small ones I and Tara will focus on the shielded enemies. There seems to be an outpost that the quarians are using right now that is under attack from a geth patrol. Expect heavy reinforcements at worst, medium at best. Tara what is the super ability that arc warlocks possess?" Jane tried not to chuckle at the word 'super'. She had seen what those abilities each of the Guardians could do.

"Warlocks using he Arc subclass stream arc energy continuously for the duration of our super."

"Meaning?" asked Zaeed.

"I shoot lighting out of my hands."

Shepard couldn't help but snicker at the mercenaries face. A mix of shock and curiosity had graced it followed shortly by begrudging acceptance.

"Bloody hell Shepard. You certainly know where to find them."

"Indeed I do. Just let us know when you can and I'll call out targets to hit with" She made a motion with her hand that was eerily similar to a twenty first century movie "Lightning hands."

"Of course Commander."

The Shuttle landed with an audible thump as the three proceeded onto the planet. A small waning sound could be heard from her and Zaeed's Kinetic shields, signaling their depletion. Tara merely looked like she was taking a walk, not worrying about the radiation depleting her shields.

"Tara take point. You can move faster with your shielding. Zaeed and I will need to move from cover to cover so we can keep our shields."

"Affirmative commander"

With that the squad moved out. Tara was constantly looking through the scope of her scout rifle to assess if there were any threats while she and Zaeed caught up while moving from cover to cover. Their first contact came in the form of the standard geth troopers reinforced with two rocket troopers. The distinct peel; of Tara's scout rifle echoed off the walls while Jane set up an overload for the Shielded rocket trooper closer to Tara. With a distinct crack the shielding failed, followed by a concussive round from Zaeed. Tara released a glowing orb towards the other Rocket Trooper. After a small delay what could only be described as a thunder strike engulfed the Geth, disintegrating it in a wave of light blue power. Moving her Mantis to mop up the remaining troopers she could see that Tara was taking special care to limit exposure, staying near Zaeed to allow him maximum movement without having to risk frying his shield. After scoring two more headshots on the remaining geth they moved up as one. The next area they came to was split, which gave her an idea.

"Zaeed, Tara! Hunker down while I get above them."

"Affirmitaive Commander"

"Got it"

Moving towards the ramp on their right she saw more of the geth pour in from doors downrange of the two on the ground. Jane could hear the rifle fire that the geth were pouring down onto the warlock and mercenary. Dispatching the few that were on her way she setup behind a stack of crates. This wave had more shielded enemies than the initial contact, but that was to be expected. Most of the unshielded geth had fallen before the combined firepower below her as the destroyed geth troopers could attest to.

Unleashing an overload on the nearest rocket trooper she switched to wearing down the farthest geth while Tara and Zaeed managed those that came within rifle distance. She swore that Tara had taken a few of the ones she shot. The range of the Guardians scout rifles was insane. Especially so if the person was a decent marksman. She vividly recalled a competition between Bearl and Garrus about who could hit the farthest object with their respectful rifles. They had found out rather quickly that if Garrus was ever given a scout rifle they would all easily lose in terms of headshots. Noticing a shimmering of a tactical cloak she called it out.

"Tara got a Hunter coming in at one o'clock. It's cloaked so look for the-"

Before she could finish Tara had thrown another grenade in its path, causing another thunder strike to vaporize most of the Hunter. Within a couple of more moments they had mopped up most of the Geth but could still hear gunfire echoing nearby.

"All right people let's move! We need to help any survivors!"

Moving towards a side path they could hear the winding down of a long protracted firefight. Turning another corner Jane and the other two came upon the remains of a forward guard if she was to guess. Walking respectively among the deceased quarians she noticed radio that was still working. Making sure the tempest she saw had been picked up she made her way over to it.

"This is Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy. Does anyone copy?"

A little static came forward before there was a response. "This is Kal'Reegar of the Migrant Fleet Marines. Don't know why you're here ma'am but it sure is good to have reinforcements. Patch into frequency one four one point three."

"Done. How is your position?"

"Were holding them back for now but- crap dropship!"

AS her team exited the building they saw the dropship that Kal'Reegar mentioned. The troops it dropped were hammering the three quarians guarding what Jane assumed was a base of operations of sort. Before her team could get into firing position an explosion sounded. The quarians were caught in the blast as well as a sizable pillar of stone. She knew they had no weaponry that could get through that thick of stone and hoped the quarians had something. For now though they had geth to eliminate.

"Tara keep an eye out for more hunters. Zaeed I want you to focus on the unshielded. I'll call out the ones that have broken shields."

The Warlock and mercenary moved quickly to cover as the geth advanced. Taking an overwatch position she overloaded one of the rocket troopers and got a headshot in. Zaeed was making good use of the cover strewn about on the slightly higher ground taking out another two of the regular troopers with well-placed body and head shots with concussive round mixed in to stagger the shielded ones. Tara was rounding a corner when Jane noticed the telltale shimmer of a geth tactical cloak nearing her. Before she had a chance to warn the Warlock Tara brought up her hand and shot arc energy out of it. The hunter's cloak couldn't withstand the energy, revealing it and the host of scout rifle holes that Tara was placing in it.

Jane then noticed a shift in the geth fighting. More of them were heading towards Tara, signaling that they considered her the more obvious threat among the three combatants. In the end it gave her and Zaeed more room to maneuver and fire, whittling down the geth before Tara finished the last group off with another of her grenades. After calling the all clear they regrouped in front of the blocked bunker, with Tara covering them while Jane and Zaeed considered their options. Hoping that the Quarians, or more specifically Tali, came as prepared as she thought she contacted EDI.

"Edi is there anything the quarians brought with them that could get us through this rock."

"There are two demolition charges on opposite sides of the immediate area. Caution: More Geth forces inbound. Updating nav points"

"Thanks EDI. Same thing people. Move out to the nearest one!"

The resistance to the first of the demolition charges was light. Sweeping the area she took the charge and placed it on her belt. At that point the distinct sound of a Geth dropship could be heard. Along with the heavy impacts of the deploying Geth troops. A Geth prime had joined in on the fun, but Shepard already had a plan to deal with that.

"Tara! What heavy weapons do you have that can eat through armor?"

"LMG Ready on your order Commander." Came the calm voice of the awoken Warlock.

"When you hear the crack unleash it!"

With Zaeed and Tara working on the less shielded enemies Jane took a moment to load a heavy overload. While Garrus and her had argued over which was better in the long run both had come to a compromise to have an adjustable overload so as not to overlap each other. Having finished prepping she knew that the cooldown would be substantial but worth it. Leaning out toewards the Prime she activated the overload.

To say it was effective was a huge understatement. Combined with one of Tara's thunderstrike grenades and the shields were gone in an instant. A second later she herad a _rap rap rap rap_ of machine gun fire from in front of her. She had seen firsthand the power of the Guardians heavy weapons, and was certain that the Prime was gone after a few moments of sustained fire. A loud pitched whine echoed from outside the warehouse they had bunkered in signaling the end of the Geth prime.

"Goddamn. You sure that isn't just a cannon with smaller bullets?" asked Zaeed incredulously.

"Of course not" responded the Warlock "That is what rocket launchers are for."

All three of the ground team chuckled at that. Kane and the rest of the Normandy had learned rather quickly that while the rocket launchers the Guardians carried were not as efficient as their machine guns or the Normandy's ground side heavy weapons. But they more than made up for it in sheer destructive power.

Taking formation again they proceeded towards the second demolition charge. Resistance had puttered off following the destruction of a Prime. While it did provide a respite from the more heavily reinforced units Jane knew they were amassing more troops that were either trying to mop up the last of the quarians or refocus troops towards blocking their position. After airing the second charge did more of the enemy show themselves. The teamwork that they had been managing was extremely effective against the Geth. Tara's arc powers in particular were devastating to many of the lighter shielded and unshielded alike. While they did cause havoc with her visor if she was looking directly at the almost blinding Arc, she couldn't deny how mesmerizing and beautiful the powers of the Guardians. Having Zaeed place the charges Jane took a moment to converse with the Warlock.

"So how should I call out when to use your 'lightning hands'"? Jane asked playfully yet serious at the same time.

"Kane has something of a code word system for that" The warlock started explaining "Depending on which subclass we are during missions each code word can apply to us. 'Star fall' refers to any void subclass. 'Ignite' is for solar. Finally 'Thunder" falls under Arc.

"And if you wanted all three of you to bloody unleash? "asked the mercenary while he finished arming the charges.

"That would be 'hammer fall' A very pretty sight to the eyes. Or at least to my eyes"

Jane nodded at the information given. Short sweet and simple code words to unleash destruction or support. "I like it. I have a feeling the more we push forward the more persistent the Geth will be."

"That is why we guardians bring the loud guns Commander"

"That you do."

Zaeed had finished setting the charges, followed by a frantic clearing of the area. They took breaching positions once inside the bunker. The second Jane stepped through she was instantly met with the smell of dead, both mechanical and organic. Geth and quarians had fought tooth and nail in this bunker. For what she didn't know. She did recognize a quarian's voice from a nearby console though.

"Is there anyone still there? Kee'lah please someone answer."

"Tali this is Shepard. I'm sorry. There no one here."

"Dammit. But what are you doing here Shepard?"

"Getting anyone I can off this rock. We seem to have run into a locked door kind of problem."

"I see it. There. Please Shepard save anyone you can."

"You heard her people. Move it!"

All three of them proceeded out of the bunker coming upon an area with more pillars than cover. This spelled trouble. Add in the fact that half of the available pillars exposed them to the sunlight and the ambush before them literally screamed at her senses. Tara took up the front as her shields still held up to the radiation the sun was putting out. Turning the corner of the pillars Jane could see the telltale shimmer of cloaking. Followed by several Geth drones appearing before them.

Tara was already firing at the drones, taking them down with precision shots from her scout rifle. Zaeed was firing at the ones trying to flank the Warlock. After several seconds Jane could tell that there were more drones and a big Geth unit coming towards them. Ordering the team to move from cover to cover turned out to immensely benefit them. Zaeed was the first to notice the Geth prime, which immediately was met with a heavy overload and a thunder strike grenade. Shields and surrounding drones were instantly vaporized by the overloading energy of the tech mine and arc energies. Zaeed was there the next moment unloading inferno rounds while Jane and Tara continued fire. The prime withstood the barrage for a few seconds before succumbing to the combined firepower of the three combatants.

'This is not good' thought Jane. Where there were primes involved there was usually heavy support. Knowing her luck she wouldn't be surprised if she had to fight a colossus at the end of it. Reaching another checkpoint she motioned for the squad to clear while she worked on the console in front of her. When she opened the shutters she instantly let out a rather annoyed groan. Then she was diving to the side to avoid the telltale light of colossus fire.

"Just had to think that" muttered Jane as she picked herself up. Motioning for the squad to move forward she noticed the rocket fire from a lone quarrian Marine. Taking cover near him she could instantly tell that he was exhausted, whether from injuries or fatigue she didn't know.

"Don't know why you're here ma'am but this aint the time to be picky. Kal'Reegar of the Migrant Fleet Marines"

"Commander Shepard. IS Tali alright?"

"She's secured in the bunker behind that colossus. The geth have been trying to hack through to her. But it's difficult when someone is shooting rockets at you."

"Anything special about that colossus?"

"It has a repair protocol whenever it takes enough damage. I haven't been able to get a clear shot because it hunkers down while repairing. Took a shot in the side when I tried to get close enough to finish it."

"Alright people looks like we can go two ways. I see a raised walkway to our right and a path to the left with substantial cover."

"I can provide cover with my rocket launcher while-"

"No Reegar. You've done enough."

Jane could tell that she was going to have to knock some sense into the quarrian marine when he stood back up to launch more the missiles at the opposing geth. Before he could get off a shot she brought him to the wall next to him, getting close to his visor where she could almost make out the eyes hidden under the opaque screen.

"We don't need a hero Reegar. I need someone to cover our backs while we push to the colossus and Tali."

The Marine looked away from the intense glare that Jane was sure she was using right now. After a moment he responded "Alright Commander we'll do it your way."

Patting the marines arm she turned back towards her squad when a note popped up on her Kawashii Visor.

 _Commander,_

 _After a little bit of coding I have managed to get a display for when a Guardians supers are ready. I believe you have the code words already from Tara. Happy Hunting._

 _Kane_

At the bottom of her visor she saw a section popped up with the words "Supers" and three bars below, with one filled. She let a mischievous grin spread across her face and got the attention of the Warlock.

"Tara I want you to unleash thunder down the middle while me and Zaeed use the walkway to flank."

"Understood Commander. On you Mark."

She and Zaeed moved towards the walkway while Tara stayed behind cover. After making sure of their path she turned back towards the Guardian, who looked to be glowing if she could trust her eyes.

"Mark"

* * *

 **Haestrom – Kal'Reegar**

Though he was sure an infection would set in he still couldn't believe what the commander was doing. He thought that she would have at least sent two on a flanking path while she circled around. Instead she left he weirdly armored one here to push through the middle while her and the Scar face man took the walkway.

"Mark"

Before he could look again the woman in cover jumped over and was…. floating? But the oddity wasn't all that uncommon for those that had fought with and against biotics. What happened next was way above the norm for a biotic however.

Electricity seemed to be filling the air around the woman. Before he could blink a static filled the air, causing the marine to wince as his audio receptors whined in his ear. More electricity moved around the woman. Before he could think of the tech involved a great thunderclap was all he heard before electricity coursed through the woman. Stretching her hand out he couldn't help but be slack jawed. The tech that must be involved to make that much energy!

He then saw what was happening to the Geth. Before the onslaught of power they were fried and many dissolved in bright flashed of white blue light. Most of the Troopers, shielded or not, withstood the streams of arcing energy. She moved swiftly though the ranks of the Geth arrayed before her. It was beautiful, in a certainty dangerous sort of way.

* * *

 **Haestrom – Jane**

The effect on the Geth was immediate. Before they could respond a wave of Arc energy washed over them, directed by the Warlock. Everywhere she directed it more Geth would cease to exist. Even the Geth on the walkway had directed their attention to the Guardian mowing down their ranks like fodder. Zaeed shook his head while muttering to himself. Jane was moving forward, confident that the Warlock could easily dispatch much of the forces arrayed against them. That left the colossus to her and Zaeed.

"Zaeed I'll use the Arc projector to get its shields down. You got any inferno grenades left?"

"Two ready to go."

"Throw when the shields are down. Under it if possible."

Taking the Heavy weapon off her back she was pleased that the colossus had turned its attention to the Guardian still engaged with the other geth troops. Counting to three she turned from the cover and charged the Projector. After a few seconds of charging the effect was immediate. She could tell hat the shields were severely weakened and charged a second blast, noticing that Zaeed had readied the grenades and was waiting for the right moment.

With the telltale sound of a shield crash Zaeed popped up and threw the two grenades right under the colossus. Before it had time to initiate the self-repair protocol the grenades exploded shredding armor and wiring alike. The thing was still moving when the light of one of Tara's grenades sored near it. Not waiting for the flash both her and Zaeed took cover. In the next instant an explosion rocked the surrounding area signifying the colossus's demise.

Taking a peek over the cover there was a considerable scorch mark where the colossus was. Tara was coming around one of the corners, weapon raised for any stragglers. After calling the all clear she made her way towards the door where Tali was. Before she could get to it Tara called out to her.

"Commander! I'm going to check on Kal'Reegar!"

"Alright. Bring him back here would you?"

"Aye"

Tuning back towards the bunker she reached out on the comm frequency Kal'Reegar had given them.

"Tali its Shepard. The area is clear for the minute. Can you let us in?"

"Yes just give me a second."

IN the next second the door slid open, revealing several destroyed Geth and Tali working at a terminal. Jane was more than relieved to see her dear friend from the first Normandy.

"It's good to see you again Tali."

"Same here Shepard. I wish I had gone with you when we met on freedoms progress. This whole mission has been one disaster after another. Did anyone else make it?"

"A marine by the name of Kal'Reegar made it. But that was all. I'm sorry"

"Dammit. We knew this was a risk. All for data about exploding suns. Dammit"

"Tali I came here to help a friend and to ask you to join me. I'll understand if you need time or don't want to."

Jane waited with a bit of hesitance and worry. Two years changed a lot of things. The point had been driven home more times than she could count in the last few weeks alone. She needed Tali more than she would admit out loud, but privately to Garrus and Joker she could.

"I have nothing more to keep me from helping you. And if the Admiralty has a problem with it they can go to hell. I watched most of my team die."

Putting a hand on her friends shoulder Jane made a motion towards the door where Zaeed was keeping watch. Both women moved towards the sound of grumbling with the telltale voice of a quarrian. Tara was helping the injured Marine along the path. Jane knew that the guardians were people that looked to their allies and friends with almost unnatural care which she was eternally grateful for. The thoughts of the Guardians led her back to the covered item in the cargo bay and the Titan and turian that seemingly vanished once it was done. It was going to be another long discussion with the Guardians involved.

Before she could muse more on that particular topic Kal'Reegar approached them. Jane could tell he was wary of not Jane or Zaeed but of the Warlock. In hindsight decimating an entire platoon of geth with electricity shooting out of your hands would make anyone wary that didn't know the extent of the guardians.

"I can see your old commander lives up to her reputation. I'll take the data to the fleet ma'am. It seems Shepard needs you now."

"Thank you Reegar. Keelah Se'lai"

Jane made sure that the quarrian marine would make it to the shuttle and by extension the fleet. Loading into their own shuttle she pulled Tara aside before they got in.

"Tara can you have Bearl and Kane gather in the conference room? And please ask Bearl to keep her helm on until I can explain to Tali."

"Understood Commander."

All four of the shuttle occupants settled down as they headed towards the Normandy. Jane easily fell into conversation with her old teammate and was certain that Tali appreciated the distraction from what had happened down on Haestrom.

* * *

 **Normandy CIC**

By the steady stream of reports form Tara's ghost the mission was a success, but at a steep cost of quarrian lives. Kane didn't really know who this 'Admiralty' was but was certain that if he met them there would be harsh words discussed. But what intrigued him more was more of a question that Tara had asked.

 _Kane-_

 _Does this pattern remind you of someone?_

 _Tara_

With that short message was a picture taken form the ghost of their newest teammate. Besides the envirosuit and the purple faceplate there was nothing that distinguishing about it. Until he saw the shawl that she wore.

Any Guardian worth their light knew that pattern from anywhere. It belonged to the Hunter that was to be lorded along with Kane. He remembered vaguely a comment after one of the other hunters had asked about the pattern.

" _It belonged to my bondmate. I don't know where else you could get it nor will I tell you."_

The thought just raised more questions than answers. If he was completely honest this was seeming less coincidence and more someone was pulling the strings. Setting aside that discussion for another date he went from the planet scanning he had done to retrieve Bearl form the cockpit. After their initial hesitance towards one another the Hunter and pilot got along spectacularly. It honest to Gods made Kane more nervous than when Bearl and Cayde got together and pulled out their 'pranks'.

"Bearl! Commander needs us in the conference room now!"

"Hear that Joker? Seems someone answered your prayers."

"Yet your still here." Grumbled the pilot playfully.

While both of the pilots had egos the size of moons there was a quick friendship developed between them. Which made for some amusing moments during the lull between the various mission and assignments. With Bearl approaching he tuned and started towards the conference room. Bearl caught up quickly, though he could swear she blinked out of habit.

"So what does the Commander need us for? Surely introductions aren't that important."

"It's not so much introductions as… prepping."

"Come again?"

"The person that the Commander is bringing back is Tali'Zorah vas Neema. A member of the quarrian race."

"Ah."

Out of most of the information that had been provided by the codex the part about the Geth and Quarrians had disturbed the Exo the most. Back home the Exo were a part of everyday life and were treated as equally as the rest of Humanity, even being created. For the Geth to attack in how they did left more to the story than they could get out of the information at hand. One thing was for certain though.

Quarrians did not like synthetics. At all.

Which made introductions more difficult than they already were. Kane was certain the Commander could reason but just in case followed her instructions in putting on Bearl's helmet. Begrudgingly she complied. After settling down all they could do was wait. Until Bearl pulled out her omnitool and stated fiddling with whatever she was doing.

* * *

 **Normandy – Tali**

To say Tali was wary of the crew was an understatement. This was Cerberus, who had attacked the fleet and been at the receiving ends of Jane Shepard's more ruthless side. But her attention was drawn to the new Normandy more than her ire at Cerberus. She couldn't wait to get down to the engine room and tinker with it. Following Shepard into the communications room her eyes caught the Dark human that was with her on freedoms progress. What really caught her eye were the two other occupants of the room. Another human with 3 bars tattooed over his right eye was leisurely standing at one side of the table in the middle of the room. The armor alone could have made any soldier jealous, and if she was completely honest with herself it fascinated her with the additional ornamentations on them.

The other occupant in the room had a human figure but beyond that was entirely different than the heavily armored one. The armor was more spaced out to allow more movement. The cloak, a beautiful color of sea blue and gold, was somewhat tattered at the bottom but nevertheless was a fine piece of cloth. While the Armored human was relaxed, this one was almost fidgeting with worry. Being a quarrian meant you could easily read someone with movements alone and the person was screaming 'I don't want to be here'

Before she had more time to dwell on the two in the room her attention is brought back to Shepard and the man from Cerberus, Jacob she recalls. After introductions are made, heated as they were, Jacob excuses himself while Shepard looks towards the two others in the room. Nodding at some kind of silent communication between the two Shepard turns back towards Tali with a smile on her face.

"Now that one awkward introduction is over we should proceed with another. Tali may I present Kane and Bearl. They are part of fire team Venator, though they are a little different from typical humans."

"How so?"

"I believe we should explain."

The other member of the ground squad on haestromm walked in and Tali could tell that while she was vastly different from the two before her, she was more than belonging with the other two than the normal characters that Jane had in her crew.

"Before we start with a history lesson I urge you to keep an open mind and if you don't trust us, as least trust the Commander."

"All right"

From there the One from the ground team began their story. Over the next two hours Tali was increasingly skeptical about their story it wasn't until they got to the part about the deviations from Human race that Tali finally stopped them from speaking.

"Deviations?" she asked incredulously.

Before any of them could respond the woman reached up and pulled off her helm. When Tali saw blue beginning at her face she was first assumed it was an asari in outlandish armor and robes. When a full head of hair greeted her vision she instantly froze in shock. She openly stared at the woman, an Awoken she had called herself, in all her glory. She could give the asari a run for their money in terms of the allure department. As she quickly processed this she turned her gaze over to the last of the three Guardians.

Before she could ask anything Jane interrupted her and brought her back to the conversation at hand. "There is one more race that their version of humanity has allied with."

"Oh?"

"They are known as Exos. Creations of the golden age that have fought alongside our version of Humanity for as long as we can remember. They are as much a part of us as we are of them. But I believe seeing is believing. Bearl would you please?"

All eyes turned towards the last of the Guardians. Mumbling something that her audio receptors couldn't pick up the person removed their helmet. Instantly Tali brought up her omnitool but was stopped as Shepard grabbed her arm. Before her stood a synthetic lifeform that Tali knew wasn't Geth. But three centuries of ingrained hate towards synthetic life was rearing its head.

"Look" the Exo began as Tali refused to call it by name "I know that you probably want to shoot me in the head but I hope we can at least fight together. That's all I ask."

She looked at Shepard, who nodded her head in support of the Exo and the Guardians. She trusted Shepard, and if these three had gained her trust she could work with them.

"Okay. But please refrain from coming near me while I have a shotgun."

The Exo chuckled nervously before making a quick exit to somewhere on the ship. Turning back towards the other the two Guardians that were still in the room had grins on their face in what she assumed were amusement. As they proceeded out of the conference room she heard Kane the Titan say

"Don't believe I've ever seen Bearl like that. Remind me to send her after Bearl if she ever pisses me off."

"I believe we have traumatized out friend enough for one day. Come I believe one of our projects is nearing completion."

And just like that Tali was alone with Shepard. Looking back at the Commander she sighed in relief as the newcomers to the Galaxy left.

"I know it's a lot to take in" started jane "but they are among the few that I trust explicitly with my life. They are friends and in other words try to get to know them at least. While I know you want to go straight to engineering I need you for something."

"What would that be?"

As Jane explained where they were going Tali couldn't help but feel for her friend. She knew Shepard would need the support of her friends.

For Alchera was a whole issue in of itself.

* * *

Greeting Everyone. I am back with a new chapter of Guardians of hte Effect. This time we have a new mystery person involved. though in all honestly I hope you can all figure out who are 'enigmatic' Hunter is. Otherwise i believe many of you will like the next chapter, despite the obvious sadness that comes along with the Alchera mission. And i plan on putting all my descriptive powers into word on the Guardian made memorial for the Normandy. Might even put a drawing up if I can. But be prepared to cry at the end of hte next chapter.

Until next time

Sandewrpally


	9. Chapter 9

**Guardians of the Effect**

" **The wound is not deep, but you know it exists- and that is enough."**

Chapter 9: Remembering the Fallen

* * *

 **Normandy Cargo Bay**

"So how exactly do you plan on getting this down to the planet?"

"Do you want the short version or the Warlock version?"

"I'm almost scared to ask what the 'Warlock version' is."

"It means I spend a couple hours explaining how transmat works."

Garrus couldn't help but chuckle at his new friends answer. It had become common knowledge throughout the ship that if you asked Tara anything to do with the technology or philosophy of Guardians you were in for a couple hours of lectures. The only one who seemed to not mind, or Garrus was sure absorbed in it, was their own resident Salarian genius.

"But to give you the short answer we have finally managed to get a working transmat beacon installed on the Kodiak. We'll be able to transmat ourselves down with it once Shepard is ready for it."

Garrus nodded after Kane was done with his little explanation. The monument was still covered by the tarp that Kane had made sure stayed in place, despite what he called a "little mouse" coming and sneaking a peek at it. Garrus guessed that the resident master thief had come to look at it, but was promptly shooed away by Tex. The Ghost had taken up something of guard duty, which in of itself was a little funny to be honest.

Before he could think more on the matter the elevator opened up with Shepard and Tali exiting. Both were engrossed in their own world as they walked towards the two others in the bay. IT was when Tali looked towards the covered monument and saw Tex floating that she had what Garrus assumed was a 'thinking' posture. Garrus knew that introductions had been made and that hey had been…..okay for the most part. What he didn't know was how much information Tali actually had on the Guardians considering she had only been here for a day and a half.

"Huh. I've never seen a drone like that before."

Before Jane or Kane could rectify that Tex floated over to Tali in an almost leisurely way. Still thinking it was a drone Tali brought out her omnitool to take scans of it. It was then that Tex decided to break the awkward silence that had permeated the air in the cargo bay.

"Hello. You must be Tali'Zorah. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Despite the helmet that hid her face Garrus, Jane and Kane could easily tell that Tali was in a state of befuddlement. The way the lights of her eyes widened and how her hand stops in motion over her omnitool tells a lot. Not to be outdone Kane calls from across the room.

"Tex I think you've broken the poor lady."

"And how could I do that when I am only introducing myself?"

"We didn't tell her about Ghosts. We figured a human like synthetic was enough surprises for one day."

"Ah" replied Tex after another awkward moment of silence.

"Tali" Jane hesitantly started "These are the ghosts, companions of the Guardians."

"Are they AIs?" Tali rounded on Jane.

"No and yes" replied Tex who was lazily circling Tali. "We are fragments of the traveler, given form to help find Guardians and fight against the Darkness. Another name for the Reapers."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Think of it this way" interceded Kane "The ghosts are somewhat like Vis, but are greater and lesser in some regards. But all in all they are our greatest allies in our fight."

"Also they are handy at opening doors." Jane added playfully.

The three non-quarians couldn't help but laughed at what they assumed was an exasperated look from Tex. In one of the earlier missions Tex had unlocked every door in a Mech facility. Including the ones with defunct homicidal programming. Kane had given his ghost endless teasing about being able to open doors very efficiently from then on.

"To put you mind at ease" said Kane after getting his laughter under control "The only true AI that I know of is the Warmind Rasputin. He is an ally of the Guardians but is stuck fighting against enemies in the home system at the moment."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"How about a bribe? Seemed to work for Grunt."

Garrus could see the narrowing slits of Tali's eyes in her visor. He had no idea what Kane was doing, but he was sure he would get a kick out of it anyway.

"From what Joker has told me you are a purveyor of shotguns?"

Tali just nodded in reply.

"Tex I think our resident shotgun lover would like that one." Said Kane with a knowing tone.

Before anyone could ask a shimmer of light appearing in the air around the Titan's hands, signifying a weapon transmat. When the weapon appeared Garrus had to try very hard to hold back the turian equivalent of a snicker. In his hands Kane held what the crew had dubbed 'the ugliest gun in the universe'.

The design was a rectangular and blocky in all aspects except the trigger, handle and shoulder rest. But what really stood out like a sore thumb was the color scheme. Dark purple filled out most of the metal. With streaks of disgusting. Neon. Green.

Before the raucous laughter could begin Kane handed the shotgun to Tali, who took it rather quickly.

"This is one of the modified weapons we have tested. You can modify it anyway you like and if you have questions any of us Guardians would be happy to help."

"It's beautiful" Tali whispered.

"I…..uh"

"Now who broke her?" replied Tex while Tali was, in a better lack of terms, fondling her new shotgun.

Before anyone could respond Joker came over the comms to let them know that they had reached Alchera. Instantly the mood in the Cargo bay became somber, as the thoughts of the non-Guardians were filled with trepidations at the thought of returning to the scene of the old Normandy's crash site. Wordlessly Shepard, Tali and Garrus filed into the Kodiak with Garrus giving a silent nod towards the Titan. Garrus was as silent as the other occupants as the shuttle made its way to Alchera and the SR1 resting place.

* * *

 **Alchera**

It was gut-wrenching for her to be here. All around were the scattered remains of the Normandy SR1. Her Home from the minute the chase for Saren began. Memories flowed through her unbidden while she was searching for the tags of those that were lost. Jane was sure the same emotions that were going through her would be the same going through Tali and Garrus. In a way she was grateful hat Garrus had insisted on going with her to Alchera. She didn't know if she could handle the thought of having died above the planet without the support of them behind her back.

She was searching around the old armory when thoughts of Ashely came out. The woman had been a hell of a soldier, and one of her best fiends besides Joker and Garrus. She also remembered the meticulous nature that Ash had when working on the weapons that seemed to be indicative of her personality at all times. She remembered the final goodbyes on Vrimire and the gnawing regret that she had to leave her behind while she rescued Kaiden. Retrieving another set of tags from the wreckage Jane noticed that Garrus had stopped in front of the Mako that was trapped by ice. Walking up to where he was at he turned and nodded as she came to rest beside him.

"Hard to believe this is where the Mako ended its reign. Always thought it would keel over after one more mountain."

"Say what you will Vakarian but I had some great times."

"Yes you did."

Both of them softly chuckled. Her crew had spared no effort to remind her of her horrible driving. It was one of the flaws that made her more human to most of the SR1. Garrus himself grumbled every time he had to repair an out of alignment axle or any other thing that she had done to it on the drive. Still it was one more memory she had of the times on the SR1. Looking at the Mako gave her an idea however.

"Garrus? Do you think you could get it working again?"

"Yes. Though it may take some time to integrate new hardware into it to bring it up to current technology."

"That's all I needed to know. Now how do we get it out of here?" She mused.

"I think Kane and Tex will be able to help with that. For now though we should probably find the rest of the tags."

"All right."

As she turned something caught her eye. It wasn't the telltale glint of Alliance issued dog tags. But rather the glint off a visor. Slowly she made her way over to where she saw the glint. As she approached she felt each step getting heavier, as if chains of dread were weighing down her every step. When she reached it she collapsed while reaching out for it. As her hand grazed her old N7 helmet she recoiled as the memories flowed again. This time of her own death.

 _Harder to breathe. Grateful that she got Joker out. Pain and cold from space. Regret. Regret that she couldn't see the Turian that had captured her heart._

 _Garrus._

 _Then darkness._

She was brought out of the memories by an armored hand placed on her shoulder. Whipping her head around she came face to face with Kane in an armor she had never seen before. Fur lined the neck area with thick under suit in place of his regular one. A billowing cloak that was colored the same as his armor that was also lined with fur. Staring off into the ice and snow he was a silent companion in the way the Guardians had become in the last few weeks.

Kane had become somewhat of a brother to Grunt and Garrus in a weird sort of way. Jane found that the Titan was one of the best people to rant to besides Garrus and Chakwas as he had an air that exuded relief for his friends and fury for his enemies. Add the fact that he could outfight a krogan and she was sure there couldn't be a more steadfast ally in her fight against the Collectors and the Reapers. Tara was constantly adding more and more to the research file in the Lab, though Jane was sure if she wanted to her and mordin could develop a lot of things given enough resources. She was wise as well, often giving great advice in both personal and business matter. Kelly herself had told her that while she was trained in psychology, it was next to nothing at what the Awoken Warlock could do. Bearl was….hard to describe. If she was completely honest the Exo's ability to piss off anyone was intriguing, although she and Joker were quickly becoming friends. Unfortunately for most of the other crew.

But the Guardians were among those Jane and those she considered close friends could rely on. The fact that Kane was standing with her here as a friend was worth more to her than many of her past crew. She released a stuttering thank you as he padded her pauldron then walked off to where she had designated the memorial be placed. She could hear the sounds of Garrus and Tali coming behind her where the Titan had stood moments ago. Both of her dear friends kneeled down in the snow with her. Circling her in an awkward but welcome hug. Sniffing at her friend's gesture she couldn't help but speak.

"It's hard to think that I was here" the arms circling her grew tighter. "But I can't deny that I was scared. Scared that I would never get to see anyone I cared about ever again. That I would never get to tell them how much they mean to me."

"We missed you. More than we thought we ever would" replied Tali with hints of sobs in her voice.

I was Garrus that couldn't speak. She had picked up some tell from him even in armor. When he was frustrated, angry, confident. But she couldn't place the emotion he was feeling right now. Before she had more time to ponder on this and distract her form the Helmet in her hands a gentle swoosh could be heard from behind her. The three of them stood up slowly as Jane clipped the battered helmet to her waist. Where the noise had been stood the redone memorial still covered in whatever Kane had found. Slowly she made her way to stand in front of it with Garrus and Tali trailing behind her.

Even now she couldn't tell what lay under the cover. Kasumi had made vague hints every now and then but it wasn't enough to soothe her curiosity. Garrus had been tightlipped about it as well, though in no small effort to her prodding. Before she could recall some of the more embarrassing prods her attention was caught by the Titan. He was holding an ornate sword which glowed with a dull orange the same color as his solar powers. She was reminded of the knights from historical texts, and wondered if he intentionally did it. She then followed his gaze and saw him staring potently at the side of the old Normandy with its name emblazoned on the side. Kane then began to speak in a somber yet gentle tone.

"Long have the Guardians strove to remember the fallen. Though we are few in number those that are of the Iron Banner forge memorials for those that have fallen. It is no small task, and no small burden to continue where others have left."

He turned back towards them and Jane could tell he was regards all three with friendship and warmth uncommon for her in the last few weeks.

"Though we have only known each other for a few weeks you accepted me and my friends. We could not have asked for a better ally in the fight against the Darkness but I digress. We are here to memorialize those who were lost with the first Normandy. And I believe this will help in that endeavor."

With that he took the sword he had been holding and swiped at the side of the tarp. Instantly it dissolved in solar fire as the memorial came into full view. What she saw had tears of gratitude leaking form her eyes.

At first glance it seemed to be a pillar of golden metal. Upon further inspection she could make out what was really on it. The Normandy was diagonally engraved to show it in flight. The details came down to even the streaks of the engines as it roared through the stars. Silver reflected against the golden parts highlighting the Normandy's name in loving detail. Another circle of dull silver encased the Normandy with the words _A home and a family_ running across the top half of the circle. Moving her quickly tearing gaze lower the names of those that had been lost in the attack and the fight against Saren were displayed with silver inlaid names done in flowing script. Ashely, Presley, Jenkins and the rest of her deceased crew. Below all the names a simple phrase graced the bottom of the monument.

 _May the departed find rest in the Travelers Light._

It was at that moment that Jane broke into full blown sobs. Kane had not only immortalized those that had died, but had accepted them as his own people, bestowing his people's blessing without as much as a hesitant catch. She cried openly for the first time in years. The emotions she kept bottled up surfing to the forefront. She could vaguely make out Tali quiet sobs next to her. But what surprised her more was the reaction Garrus had. Instead of keening like she knew turians could do he took her hand and rubbed it affectionately. The gesture was not lost on her as the Titan got their attentions again.

"I am glad to see my skills are as sharp as my aim. But there still remains one final piece to be laid."

He gestured for the three of them to come nearer and brought his blade hilt first to her.

"A small application of light is all that is needed to truly finish the piece I have made. Take my blade and give those feeling purpose in honoring them."

Taking the blade in hand Jane could feel the power radiating through it. She was touched once again by how much power the Guardians wielded and was eternally grateful to have them on her side. Reaching the front of the memorial she took the blade and lightly tapped it on the base of it. Instantly flames shot through the statue, igniting the engraving with pure solar power. Each name on the list flared to life adding an intensity to the already impressive structure. When the flames reached the Normandy it surrounded the circle in light flames that caressed the words and revealed a new set of them finishing the already striking words.

 _A home and a family_

 _Remembered as such_

Fresh tears came unbidden to her eyes. Before she could comment more Kane took the blade from her hands and marched towards the Kodiak, leaving the three in peace. Tali soon followed the Titan Walking with a renewed purpose. Garrus remained, his hand still stroking hers in a loving gesture, though of friendship or something more she was not sure. Turning towards him she saw that he himself was staring at her as well. Before either could comment on it a howl penetrated the serene silence. Turning back towards the memorial she saw two wolves, fur as white as the ice and snow around them. Before she could think of how they came to be here they disappeared as if they were merely apparitions.

"It seems that the spirit of the Normandy is truly here." said Garrus after a few more minutes of silence. She turned to look again at the turian next to her. Her friend that had come back to her even though she was with Cerberus. Her friend that she honestly wanted more than to be just friends. Leaning against him she could feel the sudden jump and relaxation at the same time. Yes, they would need to talk about this. But at the moment it just felt right.

* * *

 **Alchera – Kane**

Walking over to the shuttle Kane couldn't help the surprised smirk that graced his face beneath his helmet. Not only had the monument succeeded in everything he planned for it but it exceeded even his expectations. What he hadn't told them was that the last words that appeared when his blade touched the memorial were written from the heart of the person that touched it. He had been expecting words that would stir the hearts of his new companions, but what happened even he wasn't prepared for.

Noticing that he wasn't alone he turned towards the resident quarrian as she nervously fidgeted before him. Before he could tease her like he was about to she started talking.

"I want to apologize if I offended you Kane. You've done more for Shepard than a lot of people I know. Keelah you've done more for all of us than we probably realize."

"I did what I wanted for my friends. As I said we try to remember our lost. Often in more ways than one."

Before either of them could continue a piecing howl came over the serene silence that had permeated the crash site. While Tali looked around cautiously Kane merely smirked beneath his helm. He knew those howls from anywhere. The fact that they had decided to grace them here was telling of how much the Traveler thought of the actions that were performed just moments ago. The wolves circled the memorial before dissipating into the winds of Alchera. A whisper of peace came over him as the spirit of the Iron Lords gave their approval. By the time Shepard and Garrus had made it back to the shuttle they had separated, but the affection was still there. As the shuttle made its way back to the Normandy Shepard spoke up.

"Kane I can't ever repay you for what you have done."

Garrus and Tali both agreed with their commander and Kane smiled as he lifted off his helm. Though they were not guardians he found the same level friendship that most guardians craved.

"They were important to you Commander. Therefore they were important to me as well. They and the Normandy deserved as much."

"Jane."

"Sorry what?"

"My friends" Shepard looked at him with the warmth of a sister in arms "call me Jane."

He smiled back with the same warmth. As she shut her eyes Jane leaned towards Garrus. Resting her head on the armor the turian wore everywhere. A thought ran through his mind at that and he pulled up his omnitool and sent a message to Tali.

* * *

 **Shuttle to Normandy – Tali**

Tali was sitting comfortable across form her two friends when she got a ping from her omnitool. Bringing up her interface she was surprised to see a message from the Guardian sitting next to her. Opening p she couldn't help but laugh internally.

 _Tali_

 _I bet in two weeks our fellow lovebirds will finally realize that they have something together. Want to counter?_

 _Kane_

Tali looked back at where Garrus and Jane were sitting across from her. She had a suspicion of the crush between them, but chose not to bring it up on the SR1. Now though she couldn't help but realize her friends were truly falling for each other even if they didn't realize it. Smiling she typed out.

 _Kane_

 _Three weeks. They are denser than you realize. Also we should probably bring in Joker and Kasumi even though I'm sure they have started their own pool. 100 credits._

 _Tali_

It only took a few minutes before she received a message back from the Titan sitting next to her.

 _Tali_

 _Two weeks. 200 credits. You're on._

 _Kane_

* * *

 **Citadel – Councilor Andersons Office**

The headache that seemed to never go away was becoming a regular occurrence with him. After the revelation that Kane and the Guardians revealed he was more inclined to distance himself from Tevos and Valern because of their obvious involvement with this. Sparatus was so far engrossed in a debate with the hierarchy, but even he had time to view the various combat footages that the Titan had left behind. Both of the Councilors and Admiral Hackett were shell-shocked by what they watched. All three of the soldiers knew htat if the Guardians decided to bring their wrath down on the Council it would take a lot of fire power and men. He shook his head at the stupidity that the asari and salarian had displayed.

Before he could worsen his mood a message popped up from his terminal. It was From Jane detailing that sending of recovered tags. But that was not what caught his eye.

 _Anderson_

 _I'm sending you the notification that we recovered all the tags form the missing personal of the Normandy SR1. We also placed the memorial, though the Guardians had a hand in in it. I've attached a photo for you as well. Remember to stay sane Councilor_

 _Jane._

Downloading the image Anderson mused over what the Guardians could have possibly added to the monument. Even Hackett agreed that it was lackluster for a true memorial. When the image downloaded a second later Anderson could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

The image that was before him was moving in all the right ways. If the Guardians had a hand in this he was eternally grateful for the memorial. It was a glorious piece of work and Anderson felt as though the spirits of the missing men and women could be remembered for all time. When he finally tore himself away he noticed that tears were streaming down his face. Chuckling to himself he could only wipe them away before sending the picture to be framed for his home. Whether the Guardians knew it or not they had given him strength, and he was sure that Shepard felt the same way. Turning back to his work he attacked it with a renewed purpose before his daily meeting with the other council members.

* * *

 **Normandy**

After moving away from Alchera Jane mused over what their next step would be. Looking over the remaining dossiers she saw that both the assassin and justicar were on Illuim. As was Liara. She was glad to see her friend again and without further musing ordered their flight to Illium. Moving away from the galaxy map she was about to do her usual rounds when her eye caught something on the terminal that Kane used in the CIC. Looking around to make sure nobody was looking she clicked the completed projects file and looked around. All in all very boring and technical. Omnitool integration, casual wear, simulations and many more. Scrolling quickly she came upon a particular project that screamed for her to look at it.

 _Communication with the Tower and Last City._

 _Progress: moderate_

 _Issues with progress: recreation of FTL rift dynamics into working communications crossing._

 _While we have determined that we can send a burst message through an artificial FTL rift we don't dare attempt it yet. We don't know how it will affect the Normandy's systems and are running into the issue with the mass effect fields. Other issues include what exactly to send the Vanguard. While a Codex would be fine it would not detail all that we have seen. Files on the Reapers and their inherent Darkness are more pressing that many other things. Between the lines however we are hesitant to introduce a different version of Humanity to the Council, as politics are not our strongest suit. Have already made contact with this Humanity's galactic governing official a councilor Anderson. He is held in High Regards by the Commanding Officer of the Normandy, of which we have found a temporary home. Despite our initial hesitance I, Tara and Bearl are integrating with most of the crew. The issue with synthetics is a thorn in our side, but we've been able to handle it for the most part so far. One of the crew, a salarian scientist by the name of Mordin Solus, has been instrumental in throwing ideas and tests off of. Though progress is wished to be faster, we are content with the way it is._

 _Log # 34 Titan Ackerson_

Jane could tell that the Guardians were a little homesick just by reading the message. Among other things she could glean that while they were making progress, they were hesitant on many grounds. Jane could honestly not fault them for it. Just the Ghosts and Bearl alone would cause more panic and backlash than anything. Not to mention the highly militarized effect that the Guardians had back home. She had no doubt that the other races would be less welcoming to the Guardians. Heck even her own people would probably ask that hey immediately share all technology with them vehemently. Shutting down the terminal she made her way towards the elevator and puching the button to the cargo bay. The mako was easily brought back through a local transmat and Kane was itching to get his hands on it which surprised all of them. His response was a simple. "I'll get it to work better than ever. Just you watch."

Arriving at the Cargo bay she could hear arguing between Kane and Tex.

"Guardian perhaps we should think about upgrading the Power supply before we consider what upgrades we can install."

"And I'm telling you we can worry about that later. I've already drawn up a list of things that we'll need to get before we can even consider properly upgrading it to current specs."

"Two machine guns and a wider payload for the main shot?"

"I did say it was a shopping list."

"And an upgraded Kinetic barrier with switchable power options."

"Your point?"

Before they could continue Jane coughed loudly announcing her presence. Both turned towards her and she had to stifle a laugh. Kane was out of his armor and was covered in grease from working on the Mako. His ghost was floating just out of reach. She assumed it was to avoid the grease that the Titan was playfully trying to cover him with.

"So how is my baby doing?"

"The crash and ice took a lot out of it. Right now I'm going through and cataloguing what exactly will need to be replaced before we can work on upgrades."

Before Kane could continue Tex intervened and started "What he means to say is that I've been going over the Schematics with him and creating a list of what he needs to do. He has ignored me in favor of his own hands and not technical expertise. We'll have a list complied before the next night cycle Commander."

"What he said"

She was glad to hear that it was possible to bring back the Mako. The addition of a ground vehicle was more than needed for some of the more dangerous mission.

"Also we can install a transmat beacon like we have on the Kodiak if you want."

That caught her off guard. The fact that they were willing to part with that little technology was a big leap of faith for the Guardians. While they were more than willing to share weapons (a trait that she discovered through Grunt) they had been tightlipped about the more advanced part of their tech. She agreed before waving them goodbye and she heard them start to bicker again before the elevator proceeded to the engineering deck. She went and saw Grunt first. After another informative talk about how to kill salarians a hundred different ways she left him to his own devices. Zaeed was absent from his side of the hallway so she made to see Tali.

As she walked through the set of doors leading to the drive core she was instantly caught up in the conversation Tali was having with the two pilots.

"So which one of you boshtets decided to almost fry the drive core with insane flying?"

" _I wouldn't call it insane. I would call it…"_

" _Artistic."_ finished Bearl.

" _What she said"_

"Edi the next time they have the inspiration to do something stupid like almost frying us can you please lock down the controls?"

"Of course Engineer Zorah."

" _Wait you can't do tha-"_

" _Joker shut it!"_

By now Jane, Gabby and Ken were laughing at the situation before them. While Ken and Gabby had grumbled about the two pilot's antics they didn't dare broach the subject with Shepard. Tali however was a different story. She had no qualms at all siccing the Quarrian engineer on the pilots. They could honestly use a humbling experience now and then. As she approached Tali was finishing something before she noticed Jane.

"Hey Tali you got a minute?"

Tali looked over to the two other engineers and waved for Jane to follow her. They walked to the drive core and Jane knew it was because she felt more at ease talking without the supposed 'Cerberus' lackeys.

"So how are you holding up Tali?"

"Good the upgrades that were installed are amazing. But I have a feeling that's now what you meant."

Tali took a deep breath before continuing "The fact that you're working with Cerberus doesn't bother me now. Neither does Bearl or the Ghosts. I know you wouldn't do this without good reason. And the Guardians are great people. Well at least Kane and Miss Caldren are."

"On that we can agree. So how is Kal'Reegar doing?"

"Good. The infection was a minor one fortunately. He tells me he'll be back to the fight soon."

"Oh chatting are we? Does someone have a crush?"

"No no. nothing like that. We became friends and I like to keep in touch. Besides."

"Besides?"

"It's nothing" Tali quickly replied "But I do have something for you Shepard. I managed to get plans for multicore shielding. It will help with shrugging off the collectors weapons the next time we meet them."

"Send the plans up to the Research lab and ill approve them when I get up there. But you didn't answer my question"

Turning to the Drive Core Tali looked at it and Shepard followed her gaze. Before she could Prod anymore Tali began speaking.

"It's weird. About four weeks ago I started having dreams. Vivid dreams. About a man with deep blue eyes and a cloak that looked like my Shawl. I don't understand it but I feel a connection to him." Tali whipped around to Jane before she could get a snarky comment off "It's so odd. I can almost grasp his name and face, but all I see is his eyes and cloak. So like I said nothing."

But it wasn't nothing. Four weeks ago Kane had been accosted by Council forces after accidently opening a FTL Rift. It was nothing short of a coincidence to many, but Shepard was more perceptive of many things. Storing that little nugget of information for later she looked at her friend closely. It was then that Tali decided to counterattack.

"Enough about me. What is going on between you and Garrus?"

Sighing rather loudly Jane leaned on the rail behind her "I honestly don't know. There is something there but-"

"But?" prodded Tali

"There is so much anger in him Tali. I want to help him before I add more emotion to him."

"I see. But you should know he does care for you. And you him."

"Haaaah. I know. How about we talk more after our shifts are over. I've got some sterilized Dextro brandy with your name on it."

"Of course. Until then Jane."

Making her way to Jacks hole her mind was filled with thoughts about Garrus while she went through the motions with Jack. There was something there but as she had told Tali it was buried under the anger at the deaths of his team and Sidonis. She knew that when Garrus found where he was she was going to have to try to prevent Garrus from killing. She had seen what that path led people down. She didn't want that for Garrus at all.

* * *

 **Normandy – Garrus**

Garrus had run this algorithm for the third time in a row. For some reason he couldn't concentrate on what was right in front of him. When it came back again as an error he shut it down and pulled up his other project. The feelers he had put out for Sidonis were closing in on a source. But even that didn't take his mind off Jane.

He had let his feeling get the better of him. But then she reciprocated almost instantly. And again on the shuttle ride back From Alchera. For better lack of terms he was confused. She was a human and more than that one of his only friends he had left. While he had done some research (for the sake of curiosity he kept telling himself) He was not that well versed in courtship between species. Lack of information regarding cross-species liasons was another issue altogether.

Before he could continue down that path of thinking another message pooped up on his terminal. Opening it Garrus instantly knew he was on the hunt. Though they were going to Illium he knew that Jane would go to the citadel after they were done to help him with Sidonis. AS he was reading the message the telltale swoosh of the door caught his attention. Hearing the sound of Shepard's footsteps he turned around to tell her about what he had just found out.

"Garrus. Got a minute?"

"Yeah in fact I was wanting to speak with you."

"Oh?"

"I've got a lead on Sidonis. Fade, and identity broker, seems to have helped the traitor disappear. I can set up a meeting with him in a few days. I was hoping we could go to the Citadel after our business on Illium."

He knew that look that was directed at him right now. It was the same one that he had withered under when he was discussing the Saleon fiasco back on the first Normandy. Before he had a chance to continue she seemed to find whatever she was looking for in his expression.

"All right. Once we are done on Illium well head straight to the Citadel. For now though I need you with me on Illium"

"Of course Shepard."

AS they went over more details of his meeting Garrus had a nagging feeling that Shepard was planning something to do with him. He knew her too well to assume that he would let him just shoot the bastard and be done with it. NO if anything it would be more likely she would try to get him to spare Sidonis. With her leaving he let about a rather loud sigh as he prepped himself for the few missions on Illium they were going into.

* * *

 **Normandy – Miranda**

Miranda was many things to people that saw her. Collected, motivated, beautiful was the tip of the iceberg. But underneath the confident exterior she was afraid. Not for her though. She was afraid for her sister, and what the monster of a father would do to her if he got his hands on her. While she didn't believe in coincidence she was grateful that they were heading to Illium. If her contact was correct she would need to move Orianna to another location. It was while she was forming a plan in her head that Shepard walked in. Knowing she couldn't keep this from the Commander and risk the mission she decided it was better to ask for help now than later.

"Shepard. I find myself in the awkward position of asking for your help."

A look of subtle surprise graced Shepard's eyes as she sat down in the seat in from of her "What do you need help with Miranda?"

"You remember me telling you about my father? And his work towards his 'Dynasty'?"

"Of course."

Miranda took a deep breath to calm herself and continued "I wasn't the only daughter he had. I have a sister named Orianna."

"And you thing she is in trouble from your father?"

"I don't think I know. If I could get some personal leave-"

"I'll help Miranda. Your part of my crew and that's reason enough."

"I…..Thank you Shepard."

"Don't mention it. Speaking of missions we now have three on Illiuim. Spare a thought for a quick resolution so we don't have to be on Illium long?"

Now that she was back to business Miranda could see where Shepard was coming from. They had enough manpower to tackle separate objectives at once. Shepard would need to be there for the recruitment while Miranda could easily take a team of her own with her. How to go about those teams….well….

"You need to be there for the recruitment missions Shepard. All I would need is a small team to help with mine."

"Just what I was thinking. I'll be seeing if our old friend Liara could get some information on the two we'll be picking up. I was planning on taking Garrus and Bearl with me."

"Are you sure that's wise Shepard?" So many different situations were running through Miranda's head at the potential problem their Exo squad mate could cause.

"I know what you're thinking Miranda. But Illium has ways around the official channels and Bearl honestly needs to get off this ship for a while. She and Joker are getting too comfortable in their antics for my sanity."

Both women let out an unintentional groan. Bearl was like a female version of Joker when at the helm. Scuttlebutt was rife with their antics and Miranda quickly agreed that yes getting Bearl off the ship was for everyone's best interest

"Agreed and I'll take Jacob and Zaeed with me."

"Why not one of the Guardians?"

"Shepard" groaned out Miranda

"Miranda they don't care that you try to steal their secrets every chance they get. Their good people and more than better in combat. At least consider it."

Miranda had been considering it. Kane was by far the better option when you needed someone to take a few more rounds than the average soldier. Add in the versatility and Miranda was practically wanting the Guardian to help protect her sister.

"So you have thought about it."

"Yes I have. I need muscle and defense more than I need firepower. Kane with his void sub-class would be a welcome addition."

"Then ask him. I'll even make it an order if I have to."

The Cerberus operative gave a small smirk at that. While relations between her and Shepard at the beginning were hostile, Miranda had easily succumbed to Shepard's easy going attitude towards helping those she saw fit.

"I will Shepard. And thank you again."

"Of course Miranda. We'll be docking in about a day. Get some rest until then."

* * *

 **Normandy Cargo Bay – 5 hours to Illium**

In the end Miranda decided to ask the Titan for his help in making sure her sister was safe. As she took the elevator down to the Cargo bay she could hear a raised voice form the other side of the doors. Proceeding through the door she saw many different parts of the Mako they had picked up from Alchera strewn about one side of the cargo bay. It was something of a pleasant surprise to learn that the Guardians took different hobbies than fighting. For Kane it was clear he liked working on vehicles. It was also the cause of his current frustration.

"Oh for lights sake where is that part. I just had it."

As she approached the Titan she could tell that he was in his own world, much the same way she became when she was working on her reports or biotics. She coughed rather loudly to get his attention when she was close enough.

"No not there. Or there. Where the? Oh Miranda what can I do for you?"

"Guardian Kane I am needing you help with a personal task."

Turning back to the neatly laid out parts he replied "Ok. When will we be heading out?"

She was caught off guard when the Guardians easily accepted to help her. "As soon as we dock at Illium."

"All right. Anything specific I need to know?"

"Yes. My sister is in trouble and we are merely making sure she is safe."

At this he turned around and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Before she could start explaining he raised a hand to silence her. "No need to explain. I'll be glad to lend my assistance. Your sister is important to you and that is all that matters."

Miranda was not caught off guard easily. The guardian had disarmed her before she even had a chance to ask more. The only word she was able to get out was "Why?"

"Why am I just helping you or why am I not more suspicious of you? Despite who you work for you're a decent person Miranda. And Guardians like myself are suckers for helping out charming ladies." Miranda rolled her eyes at him while he continued "But in all seriousness we are all in this together. I don't hold grudges over you just trying to do your job. If anything I respect that tenacity and drive."

"Thank you Mr. Ackerson. I know I haven't been the most gracious of CO's but I can't thank you enough for this."

"Don't mention it. Now if you'll excuse me I have a thief to hunt down."

She didn't need to be told twice. As Miranda proceeded into the elevator a menacing chuckle was spread throughout the cargo bay. It promised swift retribution for the missing part that Kasumi had undoubtedly swiped from under the Guardians nose.

* * *

 **Illium**

As Jane, Bearl and Garrus made their way to Liara Jane in particular was hoping her friend could point them in the right direction for the Dossiers. She had noticed Miranda, Kane and Jacob make their way to Miranda's contact. She was sure that whatever came into contact with those three was sure to have a bad day. Putting that aside for now she made her way up to here Liara was, making not of the stores where some likely upgrades awaited them for later. AS she entered her friend's office she instantly had a bout of déjà vu.

"Have you ever faces an asari commando unit before? Few have. Get me my money before the end of the week or I flay you alive."

Before the mood could become more awkward Liara turned and noticed the three standing before her. With an exclamation of 'Shepard' Liara had quickly wrapped her arms around her friend. Jane patted her back as warmly as she could with the awkward hug she was in. Jane swore she could hear the Turian and Exo behind her snicker in their own ways. After disentangling herself from the asari she sits in the seat adjacent while the two others stand back.

"It's good to see you again Liara. And thanks for the docking Fees."

"No trouble at all Shepard. It is also good to see you Garrus. And you are?"

"Names Bearl. Hunter under employ of Commander Shepard." The exo responded quickly.

"You wouldn't happen to have some relation with the two peculiar people that were seen on the citadel two weeks ago would you?"

Bearl turned her helmeted gaze towards Jane. Of course word had gotten around about Kane and Tara's little trip on the Citadel. When the moment of silent pleading to do something passed Jane let out a rather loud sigh and turned back to her friend, who was patiently waiting for a response.

"Is there any way you can make sure we are not heard or seen?"

At this Liara reached down and pressed something under her desk. Instantly the windows tinted to black and the door leading to her office shut and locked itself.

"Thank you Liara. Bearl you can take off your helm now."

As the Exo proceeded to take off her helm Jane looked at her friend in more detail. There were different signs for weariness she could make out, though whether they were mental or physical she was not sure. When Bearl was finally exposed Liara's eyes widened like saucers, and Garrus was once again snickering in his own turian way. Just as quickly as he surprise was there it was replaced with cool curiosity.

"I see you still keep interesting company Shepard. And thank you for trusting me enough to disclose this. Now what can I help you with?"

Jane quickly explained about getting a team together to fight the collectors. When she asked about the two people she was looking for Liara brought up her terminal. And typed in some commands. After a moment she looked back up with a smile on her face.

"The Drell assassin made contact with a Seryna at one of the cargo transportation offices. His target it seems is Nassana Dantius. A dangerous Job, but I'm sure you'll be able to reach him. The Justicar was reported being near eclipse territory. Illium authorities are unsure what to do but will be making am move on her soon enough. She checked in with a Tracking Officer Dana. I can provide the places where you can reach each of them."

"I must say I'm impressed Liara."

"I am a very good information broker Shepard. Anything else I can help you with?"

"How about a girl's night out after this is all over. Tali is with us as well."

"Sounds delightful. I look forward to it and Shepard? Stay safe out there."

Taking leave of Liara's office Shepard saw that the two contacts were nearby and proceeded to walk there. As they were walking Bearl was taking in the sights, though with an obvious distaste. After learning that the assassin was not making his move till nightfall Shepard decided that they would see if they could reach the Justicar first and catch the Drell as soon as they were done there. With that in mind they strode towards the officer in question. When they let her know that they were looking for the Justicar the Officer blanched. Well as much as an asari could anyway.

"May I ask what exactly you plan to do when you find the Justicar?"

"I'm recruiting for a mission and I need experienced people. This Justicar sounds right up my alley."

"Your death wish then. Here is the coordinates of the last place she was seen. Another officer will be able to direct you once you get there."

"Thank you officer."

"I wouldn't say that yet."

As the three of them made their way to rent an air car she went over what the Dossier had on the Justicar.

 _Justicar Samara_

 _Biotics strength near that of an asari matriarch – extensive weapons training_

 _Samara is a justicar, a rare member of an asari monastic group trained in enhanced combat biotics alongside standard weapons. Samara was recently sighted on Illium, outside normal asari space._

So really a whole lot of nothing. She wished she could have more intelligence before making this op but was okay for the most part. From the information Edi had provided it seemed that the Justicar was in one of the more heavily Eclipse controlled areas. Making note of this she turned towards Bearl.

"Bearl you wouldn't happen to have a void subclass would you? We'll be facing a lot of biotics and it seems void powers eat them right up."

"I do as a matter of fact. Been a while since I've been in night stalker form. Were more about crowd control than outright damage. But I'm sure this guy can more than make up for it." As she gestured towards Garrus.

"Of course I can. As long as I get the headshots and you get the body."

"Is that a challenge I hear Vakarian? What about you Shepard?"

Jane smirked at the antics of her current squad. The egos of three sharp shooters made for some fun times. "Tell you what" as she brought the air car into rest at another port "I'll be referee this time around. And the loser pays for some new sniper mods for the winner."

"Sounds good to me."

"Same here."

* * *

 **Illium – Kane**

'This must have been what it felt like to be in one of the golden age cities. Mars if I wanted to take a guess.' Thought Kane as they made their way to Miranda's contact. The city was a spectacular sight to see but all Kane could see was a destroyed people pushed to the brink of extinction by the reapers.

'No these people aren't us. And if we have a say we will fight back' he heard ghost say in his head.

'I know Tex. It still doesn't make reality easier.'

'Agreed. But that is what we have allies for like the Commander and the rest of us.'

Kane let out a soft chuckle. By now they were making their way through one of the many bars, or at least what he thought was one. Kane noticed that no matter where he went he drew attention like a moth to a flame. A heavily armored and armed flame. While they made their way through the bar he heard snippets of conversation some quite funny if he was to be honest. The one about 'Gotta be half Krogan to wear all that armor' was particularly funny to the Human Titan. He had opted to take a hand cannon while they weren't in a fight. Nothing over the top but strong enough that it would deter stupid people at least he hoped.

Miranda finally signaled that they had arrived and proceeded to leave the two men to talk to her contact.

'You know" started Jacob "It's not every day you see people actually stoop conversation to ogle a man in armor. Maybe out of it, but never in."

"Perhaps you all just haven't had nice enough armor to ogle."

"I'll give you that one. Still I'm surprised Miranda asked for your help on this one."

"I'm not one to hold grudges Jacob. She is just doing her job and at the end of the day I can't fault her for that. Still though."

"Hm?"

"Doesn't mean I won't endlessly tease her about it."

"Proceed at your own peril man. Still it's good to have you with us. Knowing Illium well probably be up to our necks in Eclipse mercenaries before we get out of here."

Before he could comment farther they both looked to see a furious and somewhat rattled Miranda approach them. Both men followed her out to grab an air car. As the men looked between themselves he motioned for Jacob to try to get something out of Miranda.

"My father has hired mercenaries to make sure Orianna gets to him. Eclipse. Kane I need you to be in void form. I and Jacob will be providing support while you stay in front. If you need to fall back you'll switch with Jacob and repeat."

"Got it." Both men replied. After another few minutes of somewhat awkward silence Miranda let out a rather strained sigh. Both men could tell that she was rattled because of the danger her sister was in.

"We'll get her to safety Miranda. That's what you brought us for." Jacob said hesitantly.

"I know Jacob I-"said Miranda before the sound of gunship engines appeared next to het un-armed sky car. Kane materialized his classic armament for close quarters. Assault rifle, shotgun and Machine gun. As they landed He decided to go with the Machine gun for… first impressions.

* * *

Greeting once again readers and authors. I had a lot of fun writing this Chapter and actually cried when i wrote the memorial scene. But first a couple of announcements. Because i have an overactive imagination ill be working out the foundations for some new stories. they are as follows.

-A Rider in Azeroth / Inheritance cycle X Warcraft / Eragon, Saphira, Arya

-Worgen and Direwolves / Warcraft X Game of thrones / Oc, Jon, dany

-Light of the Inquisition / Warcraft X DA: Inquisition / OC. F Elf Inquisitor, Cullen

All in all i am very exited about these new stories as i have a personal love for all of these franchisees. For he last announcement this story has almost broke over 10,000 views in the short time it ahs been out. I am so happy for that. NOw if only i could have more reviews.

Till next time

Sandewrpally


	10. Festival of the Lost

**Guardians of the Effect**

 **Festival of the lost**

* * *

When Jane had found most of the crew in the CIC she was alarmed rather quickly. After finding Miranda she was only more confused.

"Can you say that again please?"

Miranda merely sighed in exasperation "Kane and Bearl forced everyone to leave the crew deck and locked down the elevator."

"Why?"

"He said and I quote 'you'll know in ten minutes"

"And you went along with this?"

Garrus chuckled as he stood next to her while everyone was waiting to get back down to the crew deck. "Oh she didn't" said Garrus with a little mirth in his voice "Though it is was hard for her to argue when Kane picked her up and threw her into the elevator."

Jane had to bite her tongue in order to stop the laughing that was sure to come out. She could just imagine it now. Actually, now that she thought about it Joker was sure to have footage of it from the security cameras. Miranda must have seen the knowing look in her eyes because she was immediately heading to the cockpit with righteous fury in her steps. Turning away from the bloodbath that might ensure she looked at Garrus with a questioning gaze. He merely shrugged his shoulders while responding.

"I have no clue what they are doing down there. Though it was hilarious to see them rushing everyone up here."

Jane leaned in so that no one else could hear them. "You got footage?"

Garrus merely tapped his ever-present eyepiece in answer. Another couple of minutes passed with idle talk when the elevator unlocked. Her and Garrus were the first in, since everyone else didn't notice right away that it had unlocked. The ride down involved discussing what exactly they could be doing down on the crew deck. As far as both of them knew the Guardians were not people who would do things out of impulse. Well…at least Kane was. But nothing could have prepared her for what she actually found.

When the doors opened the change in lighting was the first thing she noticed. Next was the music and sounds that permeated the deck. Peeking out of the elevator it just got weirder. Candles, were strewn all about the corners, giving the deck a sense of creepiness. Looking back at Garrus he merely shrugged as well as a turian could do. Walking out she followed the hallway to the mess hall. She also noticed that Kane and Bearl were nowhere as far as she could see. All of the decorations, for there was nothing else she could describe it with, were reminiscent of the old Earth holiday of Halloween. Before she could think more on it a voice came from the decks speakers.

"Ah. I see our first revelers have arrived."

Jane instantly had her head on a swivel. There was still no sign of the two guardians and it made her more nervous. Garrus must have been in the same boat as her, because he was inching closer to the elevator.

"Now now Bearl. No need to scare them right off. After all we wouldn't want to lose them."

Jane met Garrus' eyes and both looked ready to bolt to the elevator. Before they could act on that impulse both of the guardian's ghosts appeared, draped in a sheet of some sort with their optics the only thing they could see.

"We're sorry about this." Tex said.

"Ditto" agreed Jill.

Before either jane or Garrus could as what they were sorry about they disappeared in a swarm of bats, with the guardians landing on the deck at the same time. Raising themselves up Jane was even more nervous, which was mirrored in Garrus.

"Welcome dear friends…."

"To an event of our making…"

At this both guardians rose to their full height. Jane was inching behind Garrus, as she saw the outlines of what was on the guardian's heads.

"Welcome to" They rose their heads, and jane could feel the scream on her lips "the Festival of the Lost!"

* * *

 **Normandy Deck Two**

Before anyone knew it, there was a scream that rose through the elevator, followed by laughter from the cockpit. Everyone looked between the two, hesitating to go down to see what the Guardians had done.

* * *

 **Normandy Deck Three- Twenty Minutes Later**

"You know" said Kane, still nursing his jaw "You could have hit a little easier."

"Then you would not have learned your lesson." replied Garrus.

"Oh come on. You have to agree that everyone needed a little break. and we Guardians needed to keep with tradition."

Garrus sighed as he turned to the Guardian "And scaring Shepard and me half to death accomplished that how?"

"I'll get back to you about that. But I still think it's a success." Said Kane as he went to rejoin the small celebration"

Garrus had to hand it to the guardians. They indeed knew how to throw a celebration. Everywhere he looked he could see the relaxed joy of the crew, from Grunts copious amount of candy consumption to the small gathering of masks the guardians had produced. Even jane had gotten into the spirit, after giving the two guardians a through tongue lashing. She was currently chatting away with Tara about the meaning of the Festival of the lost. Somehow the guardians had managed to get copious amounts of alcohol, though it was nothing that anyone had heard before They even had some dextro on hand, though Garrus had no idea how they had even gotten it.

"Ah before I forget" said Kane as he walked back to Garrus. He reached behind his back with the hand not nursing hit jaw and produced a canter of alcohol. Kane motioned for Garrus to take it, though he was confused as to what he would need for it.

"Before you ask Guardians are some of the best makers of dual chirality things. Comes with having to fight on a planet that has more dextro pants than levo."

"But Why?"

"Thought you might need a little something for a…. special night. Have fun Garrus."

As Kane rejoined the party Garrus rolled the canter between his hands. Garrus knew exactly what he needed it for. He was grateful that there were friends like Kane, who understood and supported him in his romantic pursuits. Stowing the canter away in his belonging he rejoined the part himself, knowing that the Guardians Festival of the lost was just what everyone needed at the moment.

* * *

 **The Tower**

Cayde-6 had finally managed to get away from vanguard work for an hour or two. After receiving the message from his friend, he knew he needed to make time. While most Guardians were happily enjoying the Festival, he knew one Guardian in particular that would be out on one of the balconies overlooking the city. Approaching the person in question Cayde could already tell that this was going to be a tough time for both of them.

"Good to see you Cayde."

Taking a seat next to his fellow hunter Cayde could tell that the guardian had been crying. The way his voice broke was the most telling point. "Same to you. Figured I would find you away from the main festival."

"Still hard to imagine the last few years. Well, more like how I went through it."

It was then that Cayde noticed the picture in his companion's hand. There were humans there, but even more different aliens than he had ever imagined. Luckily Cayde was one of the few that actually knew the guardians true story. Unbelievable that it was.

"Tell me about them." Cayde said after a moment of silence.

The Guardian gave out a small laugh as he pointed to the one with the same colored cloak as his. "How about I start with the love of my life. We met under some of the luckiest circumstances. Her name was Tali'Zorah vas Normandy."

* * *

Greeting everyone. In honor of Halloween, and more specifically the Festival of the Lost, i brought this chapter out after reading some of the other authors that did something similar. And come on the hints have been dropped. You should know who our mysterious Guardian is.

Till next time

Sandewrpally


	11. Chapter 11

**Guardians of the Effect**

 **Victory is yours! – Shaxx**

Chapter 10: Blue Justice

* * *

 **Illium**

AS they exited the air car Jane was met with an argument between an asari and a volus, something about not leaving before she was done with an investigation. As she took stock of the surrounding area she considered what info EDI was able to pull up about their mission. They were deep in Eclipse territory. Which meant lots of shielded enemies, both standard and biotic barriers. Jane and Garrus would be more focused on the standard shielded enemies while Bearl would concentrate on the Biotics with void powers. After that quick thought she made the way towards where the Asari officer's office was. As she approached the Asari in question Jane could tell she was not in a mood for games. 'Good' thought Jane 'Games are not my forte'.

As she approached the asari looked up from the terminal she was working at. The trained eye of a detective was taking stock of her but it didn't perturb Jane much.

"IS there anything I can help you with Miss?"

"Commander Shepard of the Normandy. I'm looking for a Justicar by the name of Samara. I was told she had been through here recently."

"Shit. You got a beef with her too?"

Jane raised an eyebrow at that "No. I'm recruiting for a mission and need the best at my side. The Collectors warrant the best after all."

"Justicars are drawn to impossible odds." Mused the officer. "She's currently in eclipse territory. I'm not sure why but that will be the best place to start looking. I'll let my people know to let you through."

As the three left it was Bearl that asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Is it just me or does it seem the Justicar isn't well liked around here?"

It was Garrus that provided an explanation "While I was with C-Sec you were guaranteed to have a bad day if a justicar was on the Citadel. They pursue their targets with single-minded intent, regardless of the collateral damage caused in the pursuit. Luckily they tend to stay in Asari space most of time."

As they approached the guards leading to the crime scene Jane noticed the wary looks the officers had for not her but the crime scene itself. It was reinforced that the Justicar made people on edge if the few interactions she had caused such fear in the officers. As they waved them through each of the squad took position the telltale marks of a firefight greeted them. Schorch marks and Bioticlly thrown eclipse were strewn about the area. Each of the Eclispe squads they came across had a sentinel or vanguard with it, Needless to say Jane was already impressed with the Justicar's work. Jane heard voices down the next ghallway as she motioned htem to take positions. Garrus took over overwatch position on a stack of crates while Bearl and she took cover near the small squad of mechs and Eclipse.

"Can you give me numbers and equipment Garrus?"

It took a moment before he responded. She could mentally see him counting out the enemy or more likely letting his visor do the work. "I've got two eclipse, one vanguard from what I can tell. Three LOKI mechs are with them, and the other eclipse is a sisterhood initiate."

"Alright. Garrus get an overload ready for the mechs. Bearl, I need a grenade right on the two Eclispe. Remember people were dealing with biotics and barriers. Plan accordingly and pick your targets. On my mark."

Both she and Garrus raided their sniper rifles to the two Eclipse that had not noticed them yet. Bearl had prepped a grenade and was waiting for the chance to throw it. After getting the bead on the Vanguard she slowed her breathing as the adrenaline of combat started to fill her.

"Mark"

Bearl was the first to engage as she threw the void enhanced grenade right at the feet of the two Eclipse. Both of the biotic's barriers were instantly stripped away, giving Jane a clear headshot of the tow. Leading the shot her incisor put out three shots. It was only because she had been using the rifle so much that she was able to get two on the three shots on the Vanguard and the last on the eclipse next to her. Garrus' overload crippled tow of the Loki mechs, giving Bearl ample time to put round into the three mechs. Blinking forward Bearl took the hand cannon she had shown the rest of the crew and fired repeatedly from the hip. While Jane would usually tell her to Aim she noticed that Bearl was constantly making headshots, even though it should have been more difficult. Approaching Bearl Jane looked around at the quick and efficient work they had done. Biotics were always somewhat of a hassle to deal with due to the difference in standard kinetic barriers. The Guardians void powers were a great advantage to the team due to their ability to strip powerful barriers with just a grenade. It was more than helpful in dealing with most of the biotics they had encountered in the last few days.

"If I may ask" started Garrus "What exactly is that weapon you are using. It's not like any of the other hand cannons you and the rest of the guardians seem to use."

Lifting the gun in question Bearl held it out to the turian sharpshooter as they walked and talked. "This, my dear turian, is known as the _Last Word_. It's more of a duelist's weapon than a standard hand cannon. The internal stabilizers allow you to hip fire the weapon without a major loss in accuracy. Add in increased fire rate from your standard hand cannon and you get a weapon that can easily punch through most shields and light armor. The small magazine and decreased range are some of downside of wielding it. But in close encounters such as this it's more than perfect at its job."

"I'll just come out and say it then." Jane replied "That seems like a weapon Kane would use more than you. You seem to be the sharpshooter type for the most part."

"Well that's because…"

Both Jane and Garrus turned towards the Exo as she rubbed the back of her helmet and cloak. It was more human than either of them expected, but they were slowly getting accustomed to the nuances of their Exo squad mate. As they proceeded Garrus piped in, his detective instincts flaring at the unanswered question.

"It's his isn't it?"

Bearl let out a rather loud sigh "Yes it is. And he would probably beat me over the head with it when he finds out."

"When?" Jane asked while she was working on the lock where more fighting could be heard.

"The only reason he hasn't found out yet is because I haven't used it. I'm expecting him to suddenly appear behind with murder in his eyes."

"Men and their toys." Muttered Jane as she finished unlocking the doors. As they took up positions again she could hear the fighting behind the door come to standstill. Activating the panel the three rushed in and were greeted be the remains of the Eclipse forces that were here. Jane's attention was drawn to the two asari on the balcony above them. In the few seconds she had to see this the Eclipse was sent careening through the window followed closely by the other asari. As the three relaxed at the sight Jane caught the conversation between the two asari.

"Give me the name of the ship she left on."

"Screw you! You think I don't know what will happen to me if she finds out?!"

"Tell me."

The asari in eclipse armor was clearly panicking. Jane could see the other one, the Justicar she believed, was a force of nature or biotics in this case. Slowly she made her way to the Eclipse, and before any of them could blink the Justicar had broken the mercenary's neck. As the Justicar turned towards them Jane had the distinct feeling of facing Benezia again, without the Reaper indoctrination. She walked towards the Asari, but kept her hand on her weapon just in case things went sideways.

"I see three heavily armed people before me. Are they friend or foe?"

'Well that's one way to start a conversation' thought Jane "Friends. I'm Commander Shepard and I was looking for you Justicar."

"Indeed?"

"I'm building a team to take on the Collectors. I need the best and it seems you are one of them."

"I would be honored to help. However I am pursuing a target that must take priority. The Eclipse managed to smuggle her off world. I need to find the ship name she left Illium on."

"I wish you would have just gone with the Commander Justicar." Said the officer that Jane had met in the spaceport. "My superiors have commanded me to bring you in."

"The code will allow me to abide for twenty four hours. After that I will leave." Jane picked up on the threat the Justicar was making, and based off the Asari's expression so did she. Before they could get far Jane brought their attention to her. It was a shot in the dark, but better than having a Justicar on the loose it seemed.

"If I can find the name of the ship can you come with me then?"

Turning back towards her the Justicar was silent in thought for a moment. Looking straight into the Commanders eyes she replied yes, if they could get the name the code would be fulfilled for the current situation. She also suggested to talk to Pitne For, as he was somehow involved with the Eclispe in the area. After they had left Jane turned towards the two that were with her. Garrus merely shrugged in a human way and Bearl was busy spinning last word around her finger. Sighing at the circumstances which seemed to follow her everyday now they proceeded back to the Space port. The volus that had been making a scene when they first got here was in fact Pitne For. To say the Volus was hesitant in talking to them was an understatement.

"Look Pitne I don't give a damn what you did. I need to get into eclipse territory. Whether or not you help me is of no concern to me."

"All right commander" agreed the Volus after five minutes of dodging questions "The local leader of the eclipse should have what you are looking for. You'll be able to access their base from the elevator over there."

"Anything else I should know before I go storm an eclipse base?"

"Um yes. The eclipse are in possession of a biotic enhancing drug by the name minagen X3. It boosts biotic powers.."

"At the cost of being dead" finished Garrus with more than a hint of threat in his voice.

"Yes. Ah here is the passcard to get into the base." as the Volus handed Jane the card he sped off towards his guards, though both Jane and Garrus were pissed at the thought of facing enhanced biotics. Bearl was standing off to the side as a lookout while they interrogated Pitne, and rejoined them as they made their way to the elevator.

"So I take it this isn't going to be a simple smash and grab?" Asked Bearl after they had gotten into the elevator.

"It's still a smash and grab. Just with more complications." Garrus replied.

"Something to do with whatever that volus was selling?"

"Yep."

"Exciting. Just so you know I and the other guardians can't be affected by drugs. Alcohol yes but nothing in the form of drugs."

"How exactly do you do that?" Jane asked in bewilderment as she readied her combat programs.

"I don't. But I know Kane and Tara have gotten drunk on occasion. More Kane than anyone."

"Ah so you're kind of like their ride home."

"More often than I care to admit."

As the elevator stopped all three of the occupants checked their weapons before exiting. Bearl instantly unloaded upon the lone LOKI mech that awaited them when the door opened leaving Jane and Garrus to do a quick sweep before moving out. As they proceeded down the hallway Jane picked up three hostiles down the hallway and motioned for the squad to take positions. Jane counted two Loki mechs and one Eclipse vanguard, a small advance force to alarm the rest of the base in case of attack. She had no doubt that there were nearby units just waiting to pop out. Before she could plan an attack EDI came over the comms.

"Shepard I am detecting active Mitagen X3 in your vicinity. Caution is advised when engaging."

"Thanks EDI. Bearl I need a grenade on the Vanguard while I and Garrus take out the mechs. No doubt there will be more coming in so keep you head on a swivel."

Jane set her incisor up at the same time as Garrus with his mantis. Long range was their best bet against many of the Eclipse. As she had found out from fighting them before. Engineers, vanguards and other close range specialists seemed to fil the eclipse ranks. It was good to have a short range specialist like Bearl with them, as it gave her and Garrus the range they were comfortable at. Bearl approached as quietly as she could while prepping a grenade. The vanguard must have noticed something, as she turned right when Bearl was taking cover behind one of the crates that littered the hallway.

"Bearl now!"

Before the mercenary could bring her weapon up Bearl threw the grenade she had prepped, landing it right beneath the eclipse merc. Violet fire spread in a line form the impact, causing the eclipse to shout in fear as the fire ate through her shields the next moment Bearl was firing round into the screaming eclipse while the her and Garrus took out the still activating mechs before they could bring their weapons to bear. Two headshots and one bullet riddled merc later Jane picked up more movement on her HUD. Motioning for Bearl to take point Jane noted three contacts, another two Vanguards and a sisterhood initiate. More barriers to deal with. Luckily they were bottle necked into coming towards the waiting snipers. All they needed was for Bearl to draw them in.

The Exo Hunter must have gotten what Jane wanted her to do. Bearl rounded the corner firing off more shots as the Eclipse finally took notice of the weirdly armored person firing rounds at them. Biotics and bullets were soon flying towards the hunter, who then proceeded back towards the awaiting snipers. As the mercs rounded the corner they were met with the combined fire of incisor and mantis sniper fire, which quickly broke both barriers and heads in the same shot. The sisterhood initiate and one of the vanguards instantly fell before the combined onslaught, leaving the last vanguard to Bearl. Taking the _Last Word_ she unloaded six rounds into the vanguard, shattering her barriers with the first four and armor with the other two. After making sure there were no more enemies in the immediate area Shepard to a moment to assess the numbers and stretch of the Eclipse base they were assaulting. The fact that there were more vanguards at the beginning did not bode well, as she knew that there would be engineers and commanders enforcing the rest of the Eclipse that they would probably have to fight their way through.

"Gonna be a hard fight through the base." voiced Garrus. It was a comfort to know that even after missing for two years they were still on the same wavelengths when it came to fighting and assessing the enemy strength.

"What I wouldn't give for a void fusion rifle right about now." Remarked Bearl.

"Why don't you have one with you then? From what I have seen you and the Kane seem to be collectors of powerful weapons."

Looking back at the two others the Exo let out a rather exaggerated sigh. "We are. The problem is that fusion rifles are among the rarer of the weapons we can find. It's only by pure chance that Kane had his solar one with him. For now though a shotgun should suffice."

"Spoken like a true krogan" joked Garrus while they continually scanned the rooms they moved through.

"Please my dear turian. I believe I have more finesse than our dear baby Krogan."

Jane picked up movement on the radar and followed where the ping picked up. It led to a room off to the right of it. Tossing the new scimitar to Bearl for storing as the guardians had quickly become the go to storage for any field mission they came on. Moving towards the door she and Garrus took positions on opposite sides of the door while Bearl readied her new weapon for use. Hitting the panel Bearl rushed into the room, followed by Jae and Garrus. Before any of them could recognize the reclispe armor the asari spoke up.

"Please don't shoot! I-I'm not one of them. I thought Elnora the mercenary would be cool but I didn't know it would be like this."

Jane motioned for them to lower their weapons, which was instantly followed by the Asari lifting hers. Without missing a beat both Bearl and Jane fire several wounds into the Eclipse, promptly ending the eclipse mercenary. After searching the room for anything valuable, of which Bearl was a particular help when she found a biotics upgrade, they left the room and proceeded up the stairs when het map pinged more contacts further ahead. Taking cover behind another crate Jane brought her incisor up and scanned the room quickly before going back to cover. She counted two vanguards, 3 sisterhood initiates with rocket launchers, one with a standard assault rifle and plenty of Loki mechs. Her eye also caught red canisters, which she could safely assume was the Mitagen X3 that Pitne has sold the eclipse. At this range Jane was more worried about biotics and rockets than the mechs and close range weaponry.

Taking the lead Jane opened with an overload on the two closest mechs. Garrus and Bearl made quick work of the stunned mechs and led their next few rounds towards the eclipse that were at the other end of the room. The eclipse took cover, giving her and Garrus enough time to set up firing lanes while Bearl inched towards them. When one of the rocket wielding initiated popped up she was quickly brought down by the combined sniper fire, though the two Vanguards took the opportunity to throw some biotics their way. Jane hated fighting biotics for many reasons. One being their ability to unleash different forms of mass effect altering fields on a whim. By the time Jane could get another overload out Garrus has hit one of the vanguards with a concussive shot, bringing down its barriers and receiving some hand cannon round into its torso. This caught the attention of the remaining eclipse, who redirected their fire to the closer of the three attacking them. This gave Jane and Garrus ample opportunity to whittle down their barriers. After a few more moments of cross fire Bearl threw another grenade into the eclipse, but instead of the purple void fire smoke immediately erupted from the thrown object, causing the mercenaries to cough and lose their cohesion. Another few rounds of sniper and hand cannon rounds ended the immediate threats, though Shepard was sure the best that the remaining eclipse could muster in this base would be waiting ahead of them. Once the lull between fights began Jane asked Bearl a question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Bearl, do you think the Vanguard would help in the fight against the reapers?"

It took a moment for the Exo squad mate to respond. But when she did Jane's hope for allies grew immensely. "I can guarantee that the Vanguard is more than willing to fight against the Reapers. They stand for all that we fight against. If anything I will not be surprised that many of the elder guardians come to lead the fight against them personally."

After scaling another set of stairs the standard Eclipse they had been fighting were more, but were also backed by what her Hud was calling an Eclipse heavy. Armor and biotics. Joy.

Garrus I need you on sniper and shield duty! Bearl, whittle down their barriers while I flank. If you got anything armor-piercing now is the time!"

"Please this is me were tal-" before she could continue a cascade of rounds forced her to take cover. "Right shoot now joke later."

As Shepard was inching her way across the battlefield she took note of a misplaced rocket launcher, probably form one of the mercs they had killed along the way here. While a devious grin plastered itself to her face she brought the launcher up and made out the targets. Knowing the damage it could cause she had Bearl and Garrus take cover before unleashing the remaining payload on the more hjeavily armored enemies.

The effects of the rockets were immediate. The eclipse that hadn't been caught in the initial wave of rockets had to scramble for cover, which let Bearl and Garrus have a free day in regards to easy targets. After another minute or two of flushing Eclipse from cover they regrouped at the door leading to what she assumed were another set of wither pathways or docks. She received her answer form Bearl's ghost.

"Open pathway in the next section commander. I believe that gunship we saw taking off would likely ambush us here."

Nodding at the Ghost for the information she turned to Garrus and Bearl for conformation.

"Shields and Armor, mid to high grade possible. If we can quickly overload the shields-"

"I can hit it with the solar Rocket launcher. Fire beats armor every day of the space year." Finished Bearl. Rolling her eyes at the Exo's joke she proceeded to hit the holo-lock ad take up cover. She noted that the sparse cover in the immediate area was crates. That were very breakable. A couple of eclipse lined the opposite pathway. With the quick disposal of the opposing Eclipse Shepard had a gut feeling they were for more diversion than anything. A thought that was proven once she heard the oh-so familiar hum of a gunship engine.

Each of her squad moved in tandem with her. Garrus and her had unleashed heavier than normal overloads, followed by disruptor sniper rounds to the front of the gunship. With a resounding crack Bearl followed up with the unfamiliar 'swoosh' of the Guardians style of rocket launcher. The distinct difference was more apparent once the two payloads hit the gunship.

The first hit rocked the gunship substantially, as the impressive force form the explosion reached to three watching with more than mild interest for the results of the second payload. When it hit the ensuing explosion, form the combination of both the gunshipo and the rockjet itself, caused two of the three watching to duck under cover. Bearl, in a somewhat maniacal fasion, just watched the ensuing explosion while saving a recording of it for Joker.

"Spirits! And you actually fire those things inside buildings?!"

"To be fair the building we fight in are abandoned and made to withstand orbital bombardment."

"Still…"

"Also yes they have brought down structures before."

Both Garrus and Jane gave the Exo deadpan looks, or at least that was what she assumed Garrus was doing. The Exo in question just shrugged and proceeded to twirl the handgun while whistling a harmless tune. Shaking her head Jane swiftly caught up with Garrus covering them from behind. Letting the N7 take the front Bearl palmed the door interface. The three swiftly descended on the corridor, which was empty except for the lone Volus at the end.

The subsequent conversation, which Jane was sure Bearl had recorded for her and Jokers amusement, revealed some rather crucial information that she was sure to get to Officer…..well crap she had forgotten. Mentally shelving that tidbit until further notice the fire team proceeded through the door, coming face to face with a pacing asari, no doubt the leader of the base they had just fought their way through.

"So you're the ones who have been tearing though my base. Hell, just chalk up another point to things that have gone wrong ever since we got that bitch off world."

"Such a charmer." Bearl sarcastically drawled, drawing the irritated gaze of the asari.

"Maybe if I kill you." She said as the familiar glow of biotics wrapped around her "I can kill the Justicar and be done with this charade."

"That's a tall order, think you can fill it?" Jane snarled as she began firing on the Asari. Unprepared for the shots whizzing past the asari managed to throw a thing of red sand before ducking to her desk for cover. Garrus and Jane managed to keep the Asari down while Bearl moved forward, hampered by the wild biotics moving to and fro.

"Alright I got a shot!"

"Bearl! No rockets!" Jane had no doubt that if Robots could pout she would be seeing it on the face of the Exo if the helmet was not in the way. The familiar crash of a barrier signaled reinforcements, with more armored vanguards making their way towards them.

"Bearl! I need those reinforcements pinned down now!"

"Shadowshot incoming!"

The next moment saw the hunter leaping into the air with an ethereal bow, as if materialized with deep purple biotics, forming in the Hunters hands. The pull of the bow seemed to be amplified as the shot arced to the middle of the charging reinforcements, halting them in their tracks rather quickly. All three of the fire team turned their attention to the weakened enemies, easily putting them down with a combined rain of sniper and hand cannon rounds. The lead Asari paled a rather sickly shade of blue before a few rounds made their way past her armor, one in the knee and shoulder respectively. Essentially out of the fight she watched as the rest of her security detail were mowed by the combination of weird biotics, tech and gunfire. Another minute, or however long it took, passed before she found herself on the receiving end of three different weapons. She knew she was going to die. The bullet in her shoulder was bleeding profusely, where she was rather certain even medi-gel would not be able to stem in completely.

"F-Fine" she coughed out, growing weaker the found herself on the receiving end of three different weapons. She knew she was going to die. The bullet in her shoulder was bleeding profusely, where she was rather certain even medi-gel would not be able to stem in completely.

"F-Fine" she coughed out, growing weaker by the second "The data on the ship she left in on my desk. Now end me."

The nod form the human, Shepard she recalled, signified the flash of a gunshot and darkness.

* * *

 **Samara**

To say the Justicar was pleasantly surprised would be an understatement. Not only had Shepard delivered on her promise to find the data on the ship her daughter had left on, but she had shown honor and integrity by reporting the crimes she had discovered on her way through the Eclipse base. She was currently amused at the banter between the three that had come to enlist her help in dealing with the collectors, especially with the one known as Bearl.

"C'mon Shepard. What the harm ion having a little fun?

"One, your fun ends in the humiliation of one or many persons. Two we need to do some shopping before heading back to the ship. And three." At this point the human commander tuned to look at her teammate. "I and Garrus need a designated Driver after we recruit the other member of the team."

"Ugh. I wish I had never told you that."

"You bad luck. Or running mouth, take your pick, replied the Turian, who was a vakarian by the clan markings, despite the extensive damage.

"Fine fine. By the way, how do you think the other team is doing?"

"Don't know. Apparently they'll be moving out the same time we do."

"Ah I'm Sure their fine then."

* * *

Greetings and YES this story is alive. Just been more on the wayside with my other story taking off with thunder and lightning. Anyways Illium will be finishing next chapter, as i personally despise the Thane recruit mission. Only good thing is the viper.

Till next time Guardians

Sandewrpally


	12. Chapter 12

**Guardians of the Effect**

 _Gary! Or gil or, Something with a G! – Cayde_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Of Drell and Sisters**

* * *

 **Jane**

Separating from the asari Justicar Jane decided to go on a splurge in the markets, hoping against everything that they would not have to come back to Illium any time in the near future. While the city itself was a sight to see, one only had to look underneath the gilded cover to see the dirty laundry of the Illium business.

She was ever thankful for Miranda and her organizational skills. While she had amassed a literal ton of credits form her hunt for Saren the money from that had been distributed to various people after her death at the hands of the collectors. IT was thanks to Miranda, and she suspected Cerberus, that the investments she had made from two years ago were paying out now, allowing her the current shopping spree. What made it even better was the conversation between her, Garrus and Bearl.

"C'mooooooooooon Garrus there has to be a color setting to that visor of yours."

Jane could not help but let out an amused chuckle at the rather annoyed look the Exo was receiving from the turian. "And knowing you, or spirits help me Joker, you would change it to some ungodly color that only humans would have the audacity to even create."

"I'm sure pretty sure I saw some neon green from some advertisements back a little ways."

"Bearl, I kind of need Garrus to not be blinded in one eye thank you very much."

The Exo let out a long, drawn out sigh at the stopping of her fun. "Fine. I'll just have to come up with something in the meantime. By the way what are you looking at?"

Both Bearl and Garrus turned their attention to Jane, who noticed but kept on looking through the shop terminal. "Upgrades for out weapons and armors mostly. I noticed our sniper rifles aren't up to where they could be, no offense Garrus."

"None taken."

"Every taken." Bearl replied sarcastically shaking her head in abject amusement Jane selected some of the upgrades and checkout, noting that she had enough to get some luxury items. Being in the military meant that personal luxuries were few and far between, and she would take any chance to have some, especially with the current stressful environment of Cerberus and the collectors.

Idly she noticed that the conversation between Garrus and Bearl had turned to sniper rifles of all things. Both were figuratively comparing stories of abstract or impressive shots, though Jane doubted some of the shots that Bearl was talking about. Before she could head off to purchase some of these luxury items she received a ping from her omnitool. Looking at it she noted the two messages; one from Miranda and the other from their contact for the Drell Assassin Thane Krios. Bringing up Both messages she decided to read Miranda's first, wondering if her mission had already gone wrong.

 _Shepard,_

 _My contact has brought me some troubling news. We'll be moving to help my sister tonight, most likely around the same time as your mission to retrieve Thane Krios. Stay Safe out there._

 _Miranda_

Shepard could tell that the Cerberus operative was extremely worried about her sister, even from the short message that she had sent. Paying for all the purchases Jane looked at the time and idly noted that it would be another hour before their contact would be ready. Looking up inconspicuous places to eat. Grabbing her teammates they decided to relax a little before the inevitable firefight they were sure they would be walking into.

* * *

 **Kane**

'The tension in the skycar could be cut with a knife' Kane idly thought as he sat in the back. Based on the information that Miranda had received from her contact something had already gone wrong with the mission. For normal people it would be a worry. For Guardians?

Unpredictability was the name of the game.

"It's going to be fine Miranda." Jacob tried to placate the worried team leader. A quick glance let him know that Miranda was in no mood for it. Deciding to transfer their thoughts so it was in the mission Kane piped up.

"From the reports EDI provided us it seems that Eclipse are more tech and biotically inclined than most of the mercenary bands."

"That's right. Jacob and I should have little trouble countering those two. What we need you for is suppression and frontline attack. Your void abilities will be immensely useful for advancing." Miranda commented. Now back in her commander mode.

"So we'll be his support while he is the big armored distraction?" Jacob asked, though the glint in his eyes already knew the answer.

"Indeed he is."

Kane scoffed as he looked out of the Skycar. Before he could contemplate the skyline his ghost appeared, grabbing the three occupant's attention.

"Guardian, you have company!"

Immediately two gunships appeared on either side of the skycar. Kane noted that had they wanted to shoot them down, they could have easily done so. "Seems as though your distraction worked." Kane heard Jacob comment before readying his weapons. If they were making first impressions Kane was going to make sure that any impression involving him would be "Go away or die" TO this end the Titan decided to bring out one of the machine guns he had managed to wrangle back off of Bearl. Idly patting the sparking _Thunderlord_ Miranda landed the skycar.

"So how do we want to play this?" Jacob asked. Miranda had a contemplative look on her face before turning back towards the Guardian.

"Are your acting skills up to snuff?

The Titan merely cocked his head to the side, wondering what the Cerberus commander had in mind. Despite the helmet he wore Jacob could have sworn there was a smirk under the faceless helmet.

* * *

 **Eclipse Checkpoint**

The Skycar landed and for the Eclipse commander he could have not been more worried. The operation for the girl was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission. Unfortunately for him, and probably his men, word had come from their contacts in the bar. The woman who was supposedly her benefactor was accompanied by another biotic along with a man that had armor that screamed 'you are going to die'.

Apparently lady luck had decided to cash in on all his bad luck today, as the same three people stepped out of the skycar, ending with the behemoth of a man in armor that was scaring him shitless. Seriouslly, who the hell made armor that had fucking horns and fur on it?

Before he could contemplate more on the man's armor the woman strutted towards him. Grace and danger were in equal measures in her gait, though he was still more wary of her armored companion. Idly he noticed the giant gun that the armored giant toted. Were those bullets being belt fed into it?

"Might I ask why you decided to" the woman narrowed her eyes, causing his fear levels to rise more than normal "Impede me and my companions?"

The Eclispe commander merely swallowed before he responded "We were told to stop anyone coming here." Damn, his voice sounded an octave too high for this.

"I see." Replied the woman before snapping her finders, causing all of the nearby eclipse to tense when they heard the telltale sound of a bullet being… wait what?

Swiftly looking at the armored man he realized that yes, those were bullets. Yes he had just loaded one in the chamber. Finally he realized that the fucking machine gun was arcing electricity.

"Now then." The woman lazily stated, as if she was talking down to a child that had been caught with its hands in the cookie jar. "Unless you and your friends here want to be dead within the next few seconds I suggest you leave. Now."

He didn't need to be told twice. Especially with the armored one pointing that big-ass gun at an uncomfortable angle.

"Fuck it" he muttered "were pulling out! No way am I risking my life for that asari bitch."

* * *

 **Kane**

The eclipse had cleared out in record time, no doubt at the fact that the _Thunderlord_ in his hands was intimidating as hell. No doubt the recording he had just sent Joker would keep the pilot occupied for the wait on Illium while they were getting upgrades for the Normandy. As the three proceeded into the docks they came across light Eclipse resistance, no doubt because of those that had decided to cut and run. In the end they were the smarter of the current mercenaries.

"On your right!" he called out to Jacob, who was flanking the meager resistance they had encountered. The blast form the newly acquired plasma shotgun gave off a hiss as it fired and struck the shielded eclipse. The three superheated pellets overloaded the shield, followed by searing the armor and flesh that it had been protecting.

Clear!" came the response after the merc fell to the ground dead. Regrouping in front of another elevator Tex appeared, much to the surprise of the two non-guardians. Before they could ask what the little light was doing he drifted over to the dead Eclispe before shooting his arm with a beam of blue light. The next second EDI came over the comms.

"Tap into the Eclipse communications successful." The Normandy's AI commented before the Eclipse chatter came over their comms while they rode the elevator.

" _What do you mean the first teams are gone?"_ came a female voice

" _From what we can tell teams one and two were killed. Safe to assume that they are heading this way."_ Came a salarian voice, no doubt a subordinate.

" _Fuck. Send the rest of the squads to hassle them. Niket is almost ready for the transfer"_ at the mention of this 'Niket' Miranda instantly froze, which was noticed by the other two occupants of the elevator. After a moment of awkward silence Miranda finally spoke up, though it only worried Kane more than reassured him.

"Niket? But how could they know about him unless…."

"Miranda?" Kane's concerned voice brought her attention to the two others staring at her, one with a raised eyebrow and the other a tilted helmet. Miranda shook her head before reading herself as the elevator stopped. "Let's go. If they know about Niket they are closer to Oriana than I thought."

Both Jacob and Kane chose not to comment on the odd behavior in favor of the new enemies that were stationed just outside of the elevator. When the doors opened two rockets came streaming towards them. Instead of diving for cover like Miranda and Jacob Kane brought up a Ward of Dawn, blocking the rockets and subsequent gunfire that rained down on their position.

"I'll cover you while you flank!" shouted Kane over the roar of the gunfire and rockets. Kane stepped out from the protection of the Ward with a blue shimmer indicating an additional shield covering him. The familiar sound of the _Thunderlord_ instantly caused the assembled Eclipse mercs to scramble for cover, though they still tried to keep sustained fire on the armored behemoth. Even with the wildly inaccurate fire the additional shield quickly gave way form a lucky rocket hit. At this point Miranda had pinged that they were in position so the Titan took cover by a stack of crates that had already sustained some damage from the firefight. It only took a moment for the shocked yells and screams for the titan to burst form the wrecked crates and rain hell down on the remaining eclipse.

Though they had finished off f the rest of the Eclipse outside of the elevator Kane still remained on edge. This was apparently a high paying job if the amount of bodies being thrown at them was any indication. At the mention of this Miranda mentioned that there would be more than grunts waiting for them around the corner. Not only had more advanced troops been in waiting for them but the added difficulty of getting a good shot in was hampered by the conveyors constantly running. Kane once again took the front, giving the two lesser armored teammates a chance to move in form the side. Instead of following the same path Kane jumped over the gap separating him and the Eclipse with a little boost from his Light, landing a void-enhanced strike on a salarian that had recovered quicker than the rest of his colleagues. The firefight quickly escalated when another squad joined in from the far side of the area opposite of Kane, who was just finishing mopping up the last few grunts.

"Damn." Kane muttered as he readied a Void Grenade. This Squad was obviously the last push before they got to the head of the operation, if only by sheer numbers more than anything. Another quick burst of light helped the Titan reach Miranda and Jacob as he lobbed the grenade towards the more packed enemies. Streaks of violet light erupted out the instant it landed if the screams were anything to go by. It was always harder to see the effects that the powers of light had on more human like aliens, but at the moment Kane dared not comprehend that little nightmare in the making. The enemies quickly learned to avoid the light emitting from the grenade, though trying to avoid it made it easier for them to be put in an early grave. The push towards the elevator was hampered by another wave of reinforcements, with more officers and engineers in the mix.

Making sure to target the unshielded enemies he left his cover to let Miranda and Jacob move from their position to get a better angle once again. The fire form the auto rifle he was wielding was throwing the standing Eclipse into disarray thanks to the Hawke style of firearm. More bullets was always better after all. The mercenaries eventually wised up and started to take potshots at the armored behemoth of a man, not realizing that this was exactly what he wanted. As soon as he saw Miranda and Jacob ready their biotics he moved from his cover, bounding into the hail of gunfire without a care. The unexpected and rather suicidal move was just the discration they need for the two biotics as they unleased several biotic attacks into the confused fray of mercenaries. From the back of the pack two asari charged forward with their own biotics, offsetting the devastating attacks form the two Cerberus operatives.

" _Careful Kane."_ Tex sounded in his head " _Their levels of biotic power are higher than average. We might have trouble if we can't deal with them quickly."_

"Right" Kane grunted as he covered the two Cerberus with gunfire as they recovered from the biotic counterattack. This quickly became useless when one of the asari erected a barrier that was familiar to the Titan's Ward of Dawn, though he noticed the asari had to put herself in some sort of stasis for it to remain. He quickly deduced that one would protect the other and allow for more destructive biotics to be used. A thrown canister of explosives more than proved that point.

"Any ideas?!" shouted Kane as Miranda threw out another warp only for the barrier to shimmer the affects away.

"We can't penetrate that barrier with her concentrating all of her biotics on it." Jacob responded while loading some incendiary rounds into the geth shotgun they had scavenged. Another explosion brought the fact that the Arai throwing these things was getting better with her aim.

"Anything in the environment we can use?" Kane shouted as he picked off another two Eclipse grunts with bursts of automatic fire. With them pinned down by explosins and biotics it was only a matter of time before they would have to fall back. It would waste time hat Orianna didn't have if the Eclipse chatter was to go by.

" _The crates above you are filled with highly volatile chemicals. Enough force could dislodge them enough for them to fall."_ Edi commented while Kane threw out another grenade to stem the tide of grunts form overwhelming them. Kane easily spotted the crates that the AI mentioned. Looking for a way to them he spotted another set of crates that would allow him to jump towards the moving crates. Miranda must have had the same idea as she contacted EDI.

"EDI can you stop the crates from moving?"

" _I can for a short time. I will stop them on your count."_ Nodding to the two Cerberus operatives Kane stored his rifle as he was readying to sprint and jump to the moving crates. Prepping another grenade he nodded to Miranda as she began counting down.

"Three." Kane eyed the opposition, spotting a perfect position for his void grenade.

"Two." Jacob and Miranda readied their weapons as they would be providing cover fire.

"One." Light flooded the guardian, giving him an ethereal glow not dissimilar to actual biotics.

"NOW!" Instantly Kane shot off like a bullet, leaving the sound of his allies firing behind as he made his way to the crates. Without breaking stride he steadily pulled himself up and did a one-eighty. Crouching down he once again exploded with motion as the light boosted his jump. Edi had managed to stop a crate right above the two asari which Kane had just managed to grab as the small burst of light gave out. His jump had not gone unnoticed as gunfire started to come closer to him. Exerting another burst of light in his arms the Titan lifted himself to a standing position right over the crane. Taking out his assult rifle the Titan wasted no time in punching through the metal holding the volatile elements in the crate.

With a cringe-inducing snap the metal gave way under the gunfire, which followed with the crate falling quickly. Waiting until the last moment Kan3e jumped form the top of the crate aiming towards Miranda and Jacob. The next moment a wave of explosive force hit the Titan, sending him skidding into the railing behind the two Cerberus operatives. With the wind knocked out of him again by crashing into something Miranda and Jacob made quick work of the exhausted asari before doubling back for him. With Jacob helping him up the Titan was ever thankful for the lights restorative properties. Rolling his shoulders he nodded as the three made their way to the end of the path.

It was when they reached another elevator and proceeded up that Miranda finally started to explain, though still hesitantly Kane noticed.

"Dammit I thought I could trust him!" the Cerberus operative had shouted while trying to get the elevator to move faster.

"I'm assuming this is about Niket?" Kane questioned softly as Jacob took a backseat to the conversation.

Miranda sighed before turning to look at the Titan. "Niket was the one who helped me to escape my father. He didn't know that I had also smuggled my sister out as well."

"I'm sensing there is more to the story than just that."

"You're right. Shepard already knows this but my father was more concerned with his 'dynasty' than his actual children. I might have had everything I could want, but it was emptier than I care to admit."

"And you're sister?"

Miranda ran a hand over her face as she continued to explain "My father's second attempt to continue his dynasty. When I ran I couldn't just leave my sister to the same fate that had been my childhood. Niket made it so I could escape and take my sister with me. Though now…"

"We'll know soon enough." Jacob called out as the elevator stopped at the location of the Eclipse leader. Miranda took a deep breath before hitting the open button. What greeted them was the sight of two asari, one equipped with the standard Eclipse logo while the other seemed to be a dockworker of some kind, with a human that Kane assumed to be the previously mentioned Niket. A fact that was only proved as they listened in on the conversation.

"Sir until the situation regarding the docks is dealt with there cannot be any changes to flights."

"The change was already made we just need to leave!" the man stated with frustration clearly laced within his voice. It was the Eclipse that sealed the figurative coffin for the man.

"Alright Niket I've given you enough time. I was paid to retrieve the girl. Nothing about the condition she would be in once delivered."

NIket whipped around to face the Eclipse Asari, anger and fear in equal spades on his face. "I was told that any changes to the itinerary would be done by me. The family is going to be traumatized enough."

"And how exactly were you going to do that Niket?" Miranda hissed out as she took aim at her former friend. Jacob and Kane had come behind her, weapons at the ready in case this turned into a firefight. Which was looking more conceivable with the tension that had just been created. The civilian asari looked between the two groups before bolting off, only to be shot down by the Eclipse. Kane's grip tightened on the assult rifle as he contemplated shooting the bitch in the face, but Miranda had a right to know what was going on.

"Why Niket? You helped me escape, you know what my father is like."

Niket merely looked sheepishly away as he responded. "If I had known you had stolen a baby….."

"I didn't steal her I rescued her!"

"From what?!" NIket shouted back, fury building in his voice "A life where she was taken care of? Where she would be able to have anything?"

"And all in the name of my father's dynasty." She said through clenched teeth. "And here you are about to serve my sister up on a silver platter to that monster." While Kane listened he was getting tenser. The asari commando, for he was sure that was the skill of the asari in front of him, was getting antsy. Not to mention the red blips that were appearing on the edges of his radar. NIket let out a sigh, as if a weight was being let off his shoulders.

"Your father doesn't know where Orianna is. All he knows it that I was getting them to him." After punching in a few things on his data slate Niket looked up, guilt and sorrow on his face. "For what it's worth I wish you would have told me about her."

"And now oyu a loose end." Miranda said with hollow conviction. "Goodbye Niket."

The next moment was a whirlwind of activity. Kane noticed it before anyone else that a glint on the other side for the area hinted at a sniper. In a burst of motion he had tackled Miranda to the ground as a round passed right were her head was not a second ago. Niket had been shot by the Eclipse commander, much to the horror of Miranda. Kane was sure that this was happening in slow motion for her. Jacob had already begun fighting, covering them while they regained their bearing. Miranda let out a shout of rage before throwing the Eclipse that had shot Niket across the room with an impressive display of biotics. Now though they were being pinned down by the elite guards that had no doubt heard the commotion not a minute ago.

"Dammit!" Miranda shouted as she overloaded a shield form a salarian engineer. A few well-placed assault rifle rounds caused the salarian to crumple backwards before more fire and biotics rained down on their position. ONE of the Eclipse got cocky, and felt that they would be able to get close with the shotgun they had in their hands. A void infused punch to the groin was the answer he got. Luckily a bullet managed to relieve him of the groin shot not a moment later. The familiar blue covering erupted form the Titan, giving him just the thing he needed to disrupt the opposition. Taking out _Thunderlord_ Kane shot from the cover to the center of the room. It created quite a target for the mercenaries, but with his additional shielding it allowed a few seconds of uninterrupted fire.

With arc infused bulleted wreaking havoc on most of the enemies Miranda and Jacob split off to opposite sides, firing biotics, tech and gunfire to support their distraction at the moment. Miranda idly thought that she would have to thank Shepard again of the suggestion of bringing the Titan with her. Taking down another Grunt she saw the one asari bitch that she was more than wanting to tear apart with her biotics at the moment. But that could wait until l they were clear. They only had a few more seconds before the combined fire overwhelmed the Titan's temporary shield after all.

And make short work of the remaining Eclipse they did. With their continually shot shields or, in some of the unfortunate ones that did not have shielding, a quick death was ensured. The few that actually had some decent armor to go with the shielding knew that they would be dead, if not by the three mowing them down then by the asari who led them. With nothing more than a shimmer the shield that Kane had brought up faded and with it came several shots that glanced off his armor. One managed to hit the inside of his arm and tear through the weave, though the Light was already flooding it to repair the damage. With a grunt he dove for cover before more injuries would pop up. It would be hard to explain how several mortal looking injuries seemingly healed almost instantly. He had already had a hard time explaining the injuries away from the Horizon mission.

As Jacob pulled another hapless grunt Kane took aim and fire with his sidearm, a void _Jabberhawke-D_ and fired a few rounds into the floating Eclipse. The ensuing explosion caused the Titan and Cerberus agent to look between each other before they both adopted somewhat sadistic grins. In the ensuing chaos Kane idly though if Void powers interacted with biotics to this degree what would solar and arc respond with? A question for another time as the duo caused another biotic explosion and threw the last two guarding the commander of the Eclipse into the wall. They slid down with twin trails of blood following them. The situation seemed to have finally dawned on the Asari commander because the next moment both Kane and Jacob where thrown back by an immense wave of biotic force.

Miranda responded in kind. After shocking the rest of her barriers off the mercenary found herself floating in air before what felt like a sky car crashing into her caused a notable dent in the steel floor. Miranda walked leisurely towards the asari, who no doubt had quite a few broken bones in her body, not that the Cerberus officer cared very much. The last thing the asari saw before dying was the cold, silent fury and a barrel of a pistol.

The single shot rang out across the silent area, signaling the end of the fight. Kane and Jacob, who had fallen badly if his limp was any indication, looked to the silent Miranda waiting for their orders. After a moment Miranda seemed to become aware of her surroundings and took stock of the two.

"Are we clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Kane replied after being reassured through Tex and his scans. Miranda nodded curtly before Heading towards the spaceport where he figured they would find Oriana. Giving Jacob a hand because of his injury the three made their way to the elevator, with Miranda as their silent leader.

* * *

 **Spaceport**

With the sun of Illium glaring down on them they arrived to the throng of people that morning traffic seemed to be made of. It took a moment for Miranda to spot who she was looking for. While she was doing that Kane was in contact with the Normandy in regards to transportation and any Injuries they may have sustained. Besides Jacob's probably bruised to strained ankle no other discernable wounds were to be found, though he hadn't looked at Miranda yet.

With the sigh of happiness he heard form Miranda he could tell that she had found her sister in the weaning crowd. Taking his helmet and clipping it to his waist Kane made his way to stand next to Miranda, who was just staring at her sister. Even forma distance Kane could tell the two were related, from the features of their faces to the way each stood.

"There she is. Happy." Miranda said in a whisper. Despite that she was wearing a grin that was both happy and a little sad.

"Go talk to her."

"What?"

Kane rolled his eyes at the surprised response form the woman. "She doesn't have to know much about you. Just that you're her sister that can kick ass and take names. Though if she is half as smart as you she will figure it out eventually."

"Still I shouldn't…" He could tell that her resolve was weakening. It just needed one final push.

"Guardians rarely get to experience the joy of family. From the constant fighting to the deaths in the field it's rare for any guardian to have a true family. For those that do though it's an experience they will always remember. We are solders Miranda. Get a little heaven before we step into hell."

A small smile, one of amusement this time, let Kane know that he had won. "Go on and talk with her. We'll head to the ship. No doubt Shepard will have finished up by now as well."

As the two separated it took all of a minute before Miranda approached Oriana and her foster family. Kane merely smiled at the sight while hauling Jacob to his feet.

"Aw easy there!"

"Oh please." The Titan stated as they started heading towards the local transport Tex had flagged down for them. "Should I start calling you Joker now? Though you don't seem to have the annoying wit he does." Jacob merely grumbled as they rode towards the Normandy.

* * *

 **A few Hours Earlier**

"Fuck Bridges! Fuck Wind! Fuck those **SHITTY ASS TURRETS**!" Screamed Bearl as another rocket pounded the sparse cover on the bridge. In all honestly Jane completely agreed with the Exo, but now was not the time. The wind was throwing off everyone aim, though the turrets were hitting their cover dead on. Frustration was clearly on the face of the commander as she contemplated what to do. Garrus was in the same boat as Bearl, cursing up a storm that caused some static to sound in her ear. Taking a peek around her cover she could see that the Eclipse on the bridge were falling back, no doubt because of the combined fury of Bearl and Garrus. Just the opportunity they needed.

"Bearl Garrus move up!"

" **Finally!** " Shouted the Exo in exasperation. She could understand the Exo's frustration, though Jane and Garrus hid it well. Jane had the feeling the Exo wore her feeling on her shoulder more than anything. Timing their movements by the turrets speed they were able to cross the bridge in record time, only to be stopped by a makeshift barricade near the end. At this point Bearl looked as if she was ready to explode. Hints of solar fire started to wreath themselves around her and Jane swore she could see the form of a golden gun form in her hand.

"Hit the deck!" She shouted as the gun formed completely, along with the heat form the solar fire that infused the Exo Hunter. The next moment three shots rang out as the barricade disintegrated before the power of the golden gun Bearl had summoned. The shellshocked looks form the Eclipse behind the barricade only served to fuel the Guardians anger.

"So." She idly commented as Garrus and Jane picked themselves up "Which one of you bitches dies first?"

Without waiting for a reply one of the Eclipse grunt fell over dead, most of their head splattered against the ground. This served to bring the rest of the mercenaries out of their stupor. Luckily Garrus and Jane were in cover before they completely came back to their senses, while Bearl threw another smoke bomb at her feet and disappeared. The remainder of the fighting force against them were elite Asari, with impressive biotic barriers reinforced with decent armor. Unfortunately for them Garrus and Jane had already prepared a plan for these types of annoying enemies.

A combination of Warp rounds, courtesy of Jack, and concussive shots took care of the barriers faster than most of the asari could fathom. It was then proceeded by being stabbed in the neck by an irate hunter. Jane was not sure if the Exo was a bit psychotic, mainly because she was, for all intents and purposes, a robot.

"Shhhhh. You're dead." The Exo whispered as the last Eclipse fell. The hunter looked between Garrus and Jane after the little disturbing display.

"What? I'm pissed. I believe that allows for a little terror and mayhem."

Jane just shook her head when she walked past. Garrus was much the same, putting a hand on the Exo's shoulder as if she was making a last stand or something. "What?" Bearl responded confused at their actions. "Oh c'mon I'm not any worse than Grunt."

"But he's a Krogan. We expect it from him." Garrus replied while Jane worked on the lock to Nassana.

"Oh so just because I like stabbing pointy things in other people that makes me weird."

"Nope." Jane replied as the door opened. "Just makes you crazy."

Bearl merely huffed as the three proceeded into the office. Standing there with what Jane assumed were the last of her guards was Nassana Dantius, Their target's target. The asari was obviously at the end of her ropes, as Jane could see the maniac gleam in her eyes. Jane kept her weapon trained on the criminal boss, who had realized that she was not alone with her guards.

"Shepard?" the asari crime lord sounded surprised, a fact that Jane was quickly becoming annoyed with. "I thought you were dead."

The words were out of her mouth before her brain could register them. "I got better."

For some reason Jane could feel the incredulous stares of not only everyone in the room, but someone slightly above her as well. She was going to pay dearly for that line. Just the fact that Bearl's shoulders seemed to be shaking a little let her know that she wasn't going to able to keep a lid on that bit of blackmail. She had a feeling the Eclipse guards would have been laughing had they not had three highly trained and deadly persons aiming weapons at them.

"What is it you want Shepard? Money? Is that what it'll take for this to go away?"

Some rattling above her, quiet yet still discernable, seemed to be heading towards Nassana who continued to rattle on. Garrus and Bearl must have heard the same thing, for both Exo and turian lowered their weapons while the asari continued to rant. One of the Eclipse mercs flinched and looked around.

"What was that?"

"Wait I hear something!"

Nassana turned to her guard detail "Shut up and find the assassin!" she then turned back to Jane, who at this point was drumming her fingers on her pistol. "Now, what will it take to make this all go away?"

The sounds above them grew louder, with the guards growing more nervous by the second. Jane merely smirked at the crime boss. "Seems your time is up Nassana."

The next moment a drell dropped down form the grate above the guards. With the e3ase of someone with years of experience the drell, who Jane was sure was the man they were looking for, dispatched the three guards before grabbing a stunned Nassana and killing her with one shot.

'Impressive' Jane thought as she watched the Drell Pray? Motioning for the other two to lower their weapons she sent them to secure the perimeter while she waited for Thane to finish whatever he was doing. After another moment of silence Thane spoke up, much to the relief of Jane.

"I must thank you for the distraction you were able to provide."

"All in a day's work. Good job with securing the civilians safely."

Thane merely nodded as he approached Jane. Keeping her hand on the Carnifex she watched as the drell made his way to stand in front of her. 'No wasted movements, tensed yet relaxed at the same time.'

"While the distraction was welcome I can't help but feel that you are looking for me. Well, here I am."

Jane nodded as she holstered the heavy piston she had been drumming the entire time. "We are. I'm looking for the best to take on the Collectors. They are responsible for the recent Human abductions."

"Yes I have heard of them." Thane replied as if in thought "Confronting the Collectors would require passing through the Omega-4 Relay. Something which is said to be impossible."

Jane couldn't help but smirk at the drell. "I've done some impossible things in my time."

Jane swore the drell's lips twitched, even for a second, before he turned to look at the waning sun through the window. "I'm dying Shepard."

Before she could interrupt Thane continued. "My own mortality does not concern me. Your missing colonists do. I will work for you, free of charge." He finished as he held out his hand for a shake. Jane smiled as she shook the offered hand before the four proceeded to escape the tower which was finally receiving police in quite a few numbers. As they started back towards the Normandy Bearl finally laughed, commenting at the unfortunate line that the N7 had said with the confrontation of Nassana. The crack of a gloved hand meeting helmet was the last thing to be heard as the Skycar drove off.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here is another chapter of Guardians of the effect. With this we are finished on Illium for the time being. On a side note my oyhter stories will be updated by sunday, so read and review for my benefit!

Other Stories include

 **A Prince and a Red Reaper**

 **The Yondaime's Brother**

 **A Rider on Azeroth**

 **The Workshop Hunter**

Possible stories in the future will come and go. Overactive imagination after all.

For the light!

Sandewrpally


End file.
